Un lugar llamado Hogar
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: Él nunca le perdonaría la muerte de su esposa y a ella le tocó vivir sin morir, ahora el destino los volvía a unir después de mucho tiempo para evitar una catástrofe. Basado después del Final de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen
1. El despertar

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertence, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Palabras: 3.978

Hola he vuelto, aquí les mando una nueva historia que si lo la sacaba de mi cabeza se iba a estropear. Espero les guste…

Summary

Él nunca le perdonaría la muerte de su esposa y a ella le toco vivir sin morir, ahora el destino los volvía a unir después de mucho tiempo para evitar una catástrofe.

I

Se sentía pesada, le costaba respirar un poco y tenía un mal sabor en la boca. Intenta abrir los ojos pero la luz le molesta así que los vuelve a cerrar, vuelve a hacer un segundo intento y se da cuenta que se encuentra en una habitación de hospital; quiso recordar que le había pasado pero lo último que paso por su mente fue una luz blanca. Con cuidado levanta la cabeza y el torso de su cuerpo y comienza a revisar el perímetro. Definitivamente era un hospital: paredes blancas, el olor inconfundible de cloro mezclado con antisépticos, a su lado parales con vías y Solución fisiológica y más allá se encontraba una cama de acompañante totalmente vacía ¿Nadie se había quedado con ella? ¿O acaso su mamá se fue temprano?

Entonces como si fueran estrellas fugaces, su cabeza comenzó a recordar todo lo acontecido ¡El incendio en el templo! ¡Su familia atrapada! Esto provocó en ella una opresión grande en el pecho e, inconscientemente, comenzó a llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte, había perdido a su familia y lo único que quedaba en su vida era el patrimonio del Templo Higurashi. Se abre la puerta y entra una joven vestida de mono quirúrgico blanco la muchacha parece sorprendida y sale corriendo solicitando un Doctor de Guardia a gritos. Pero, un momento ¿Cuántos días había durado inconsciente?

Recordaba cómo había sucedido todo con claridad: 3 años esperó para poder esta junto a su amado Inuyasha y, cuando por fin estaban juntos, el vuelve a enamorarse de una joven que rescata en una aldea lejana a la provincia de Musashi. Respetó su decisión y aun se quedo en aquella época donde la necesitaban como Sacerdotisa, se había resignado totalmente a no volver a probar de sus labios y a no permanecer bajo el calor de sus brazos tal vez si ellos no hubieran estado alejados esos 3 años, su relación habría sido diferente pero el Hilo rojo del destino no los conectaba y tenía que verlo como un recuerdo de su primer amor de la adolescencia. Después El parto de su esposa que se complica y mueren ambos, el hanyou la culpó por no haber hecho lo imposible por salvarlos pero ¿qué podía hacer con lo poco que aprendió con la anciana Kaede? Y peor ¡en una época donde los antibióticos y los instrumentos esterilizados fueron inventados en el siglo XVIII en Europa! Volvió después a su casa con su familia y el resto de la historia se perdería en las penumbras del tiempo…

Entra a la habitación la misma chica hablando en lenguaje técnico con el Médico que la iba a atender, se acerca y le esboza una sonrisa simpática_ Hola Kagome ¿Cómo se encuentra? Soy el Doctor Jinenji y está en el Hospital central de Tokio, usted tuvo un accidente en un incendio y cayó en coma un tiempo_ le recuerda a modo de resumen para que pudiera ubicarse en un plano tiempo-espacio.

-Bien… si recuerdo el incendio y que una tabla me cayó en la cabeza_ dice la joven intentando hacer memoria. Un momento ¿Jinenji? Observa de soslayo al Hombre y observa sus facciones, moreno, alto, ojos azules pero pequeños y cabello negro y abundante; su gentileza…_ Disculpe…_ Kagome tensa su mirada_ ¿Lo conozco Dr. Jinenji?

-Claro Kagome_ Contesta el ojiazul_ Me ayudaste a limpiar mi nombre en la aldea donde viví con mi madre_ contesta con mucha alegría_ Me da mucho gusto que estés viva y que nos volvamos a ver, después de 500 años

-¡Santo cielo!_ se lleva las manos a la boca y con torpeza lo abraza efusivamente_ ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jinenji!

-Bueno, bueno Kagome dejemos esto que necesito revisarte_ El hanyou toma la linterna para iniciar el examen físico con sus ojos, luego extremidades y el resto del cuerpo. Tomo unos minutos y al parecer todo estaba en orden_ Ok Kag, al parecer no tienes ningún problema. Solo necesitas fortalecer las piernas, así que mañana iras a rehabilitación

-entendido… Jinenji…

-Dime

-¿Cuánto…? _ balbucea nerviosa

-No te voy a mentir Kag… algunos no lo recomiendan pero, tu eres fuerte y sabrás seguir adelante_ Le anima, luego toma una bocanada de aire y suelta la noticia_ 5 años…

El tiempo para Kagome volvió a correr lento, parecía apenas ayer que estaba saliendo a la Universidad para estudiar Horticultura y cuando llega a casa ve su casa en llamas mientras se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio. Llevo sus manos a la cara y se volvió a recostar para ponerse a llorar como la chiquilla que todavía habitaba dentro de ella. No tenía a nadie en la vida, no había razón para seguir viviendo y lo peor de todo, era que nunca podría morir. ¡Por que! ¡Todo esto era muy injusto! Ahora solo quería expulsar todo ese mar atragantado de 5 años por la pérdida de todo lo que más amaba en la vida, llorar y llorar hasta secarse por dentro.

Por su parte, Jinenji se dirige a su oficina y tras cerrar la puerta toma su celular y marca el número del benefactor clandestino que ayudaba en los gastos del hospital de la joven Sacerdotisa.

_-¿Alo?_ dice una voz en el auricular_ ¿Qué sucede Jinenji?_

_-_Hola_ Contesta el ojiazul_ era para hablarte de Kagome

_-Si dime ¿Qué sucede? _

-Ya despertó y sabe todo_ le informa de forma rápida

_-¿No dijiste que no había que darle ninguna noticia fuerte?_ le recordó preocupado_

-Sí, lo dije pero la he revisado y no conseguí ningún impedimento para constárselo Inuyasha_ Respondió defendiendo sus razones, por un momento hizo una pausa pero luego continuó_ ¿La vas a buscar O ya le conseguiste donde vivir?

_-Le conseguí por unos días, tiempo suficiente para que ella sepa que hacer consigo misma_

-Ok, entonces supongo que nos veremos en una semana ¿Cierto?

-_Si… y Jinenji_

-¿Si?

-Ni una palabra a Kagome_ Le ordenó para luego colgar

Inuyasha vivía en un Penthouse cerca del Templo donde vivía su amiga del "Futuro", le ayudó porque sabía que ya no tenía familia -y no era tan frio como para desconectarla y que muriera a su suerte- después de tanto tiempo conviviendo primero como compañeros de aventuras y luego como amantes. Cuando la chica volvió a su época llegó corriendo a sus brazos y durante un año fue increíble, decidió no hacerla su esposa por la ley de los Youkais y velar por la vida de ella hasta que agotara, luego conoció a la dulce Yuki en la aldea donde fue a exterminar unos demonios con Miroku y al poco tiempo se enamoró, en ese momento se dio cuenta que su destino no era nacer para la Sacerdotisa sino para aquella indefensa chica que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, solo el rechazo de los aldeanos por ser Hanyou, como lo era él. Pero luego pasó lo que pasó y, como ella no le gustaba esas tonterías de clavar los colmillos y eso, no la hizo su esposa. El parto se presentó el mismo día que le tocaba ser humana de una infección junto a su bebé, según Kagome y allí entre la pena y la rabia le insulto y la atacó creando una enemistad que perduraría por mucho tiempo.

Anduvo esos 500 años buscando todas las reencarnaciones de su mujer en todos los rincones del planeta, cuidando que no le reconocieran pero, en cada reencarnación siempre era lo mismo: se enamoraban y siendo humana rechazaba su oferta de la eternidad, volviendo a los partos complicados y la muerte inminente. Este siglo reencarnó otra vez en Japón bajo el nombre de Hikari, y todavía estaba intentando dar con su paradero. La vieja de la fortuna le dijo que estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño y allí resolvió buscar en hospitales, con la esperanza de encontrarla en coma y despertarla y durante esa búsqueda consiguió a la Sacerdotisa.

El ojidorado caminó hasta el bar de licores de la sala y se sirve un whisky en las rocas, luego sale al balcón y ojos se pierden en las luces de la ciudad… "…donde estará…."

-Si sigues tomando, a este ritmo terminaras con Cirrosis "querido Hermano"_ bromea Sesshomaru en la puerta de cristal

-Feh! No molestes_ se limita a responder

-Me comento Jinenji que "Aquella humana" despertó

-Si

-¿Y dónde se quedará?

Inuyasha agita su vaso para que el hielo se vaya derritiendo_ No lo sé, tal vez aquí unos 2 meses como mínimo

-Sí, es lo más lógico –Tomando en cuenta que solo nos conoce a nosotros- ¿Y cuando viene? ya sabes, para estar preparado.

-en una semana, después de su rehabilitación_ informa el hanyou con la mirada distraída

-Bueno, entonces me voy a dormir. Descansa

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se pone manos a la obra, necesitaba de todo su entusiasmo y empeño para no quebrarse y mandar todo al carajo. Le estimulaban las piernas en frio, caliente y con electricidad y al mismo tiempo le mandaban ejercicios de flexión y extensión. Pasó una Semana en ese plan hasta que pudo mantenerse de pie y caminar sin ayuda de un bastón. Los fisioterapeutas y las enfermeras le coreaban y aplaudían por su perseverancia y fortaleza, esto la ayudo a sonreír luego de tanta amargura. Ya era su último día en el hospital y tenía todo preparado pero aún tenía una interrogante ¿Quién pagaba todo esto? Los ahorros de su familia estaban congelados y para poder sustentar a una persona que se encontraba en Coma por 5 años se necesitaban alrededor de 10.000 Yenes por año, por un momento quiso agradecer a esa alma caritativa pero Jinenji le dijo que era confidencial creando en ella un sentimiento de decepción.

Sale del baño con una toalla sobre el cabello y con un vestido suelto celeste que le obsequió una de las enfermeras, Jinenji le informó que a las 12:00 la vendrían a buscar pero ¿Quién? Las enfermeras le comentaban que nadie se quedaba con ella y cuando volvió del Sengoku sus amigas se fueron del país, por un momento se sumerge en sus pensamientos y decreta que no le iba a importar total si alguien le recibía en su casa podría volver a comenzar y buscar un trabajo temporal, investigar sobre el templo de su familia y –con algo de suerte- conseguir el lugar arreglado y en condiciones para ser habitable. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

De pronto, la puerta se abre ocasionando que la Sacerdotisa se gire sobre sus talones. Sus ojos chocolates se abren de par en par del asombro y se vuelven cristalinos ante los ojos dorados que había amado por tanto tiempo ¿Será él o su reencarnación? No podía ser el así que se limitó a saludarlo con cortesía.

-Buenos días_ Expresa con una reverencia

-Hola Kagome, mucho tiempo ¿No crees?_ responde el ojidorado totalmente relajado

-Entonces… Eres tú….

-¡Feh! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un descendiente o una reencarnación? _ Cuestiona con altanería en sus palabras. Se ve que no ha cambiado ni un ápice en su personalidad, continuaba siendo el mismo Hanyou de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados y de carácter rancio que adoraba aunque había algo diferente ¿Sus orejas de perro? No se encontraban, también se dio cuenta con Jinenji con respecto a su tamaño y el aspecto de su rostro.

Kagome comienza a acercase y le toma el rostro con delicadeza, memorizando cada una de sus facciones hasta que llegó a las orejas_ ¿Qué le pasaron a tus orejas?

-Amuletos mágicos_ se limita a decir_ se inventaron en los 50`s… los inventó el mismo Toutosai

-O sea ¿Qué el viejo totosai sigue con vida?

-¡Feh! ¡Yerba mala nunca Muere!_ responde altivo

La emoción se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo, el correspondió a la muestra de afecto con la misma fuerza que lo caracterizaba. Lo extrañaba, el calor de su piel y el olor a bosque brotaba de aquel hombre pero, luego se apartó de él entrando en la realidad_ Inuyasha ¿Eres tú el que me venía a buscar?

-¿Y quién más va a ser Tonta? ¿Tatarimoke? _responde sarcásticamente cruzando sus brazos_ Los únicos que sabemos de tu existencia somos: Jinenji, Sesshomaru y yo. De Shippo no sé nada y de Kouga y Ayame ¡Menos!

-Si… supongo que 500 años es suficiente como para no volver a encontrarse

-Pues sí, así es. Vendrás al apartamento que compartimos Sesshomaru y yo-

-Ya va, un momento_ Le interrumpe_ ¿Sesshomaru y tú en el mismo piso?_ pregunta incrédula_ ¿Y no se calló el edificio?_ bromea lo último. Esto provoca una carcajada en el Hanyou que resonó en toda la habitación

-Pues, ahora que lo veo, no supieras que convivir ambos en la soledad –luego de la muerte de Rin y la desaparición de Jaken- nos ayudó para llevarnos mejor_ Comenta más relajado_ Pero ya basta, vámonos de aquí ¡Este lugar me enferma!_ diciendo esto se va de la habitación

-De acuerdo_ le sigue hasta el pasillo

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al auto de él ¡Un Ferrari rojo! Hablaron poco en el trayecto: de la restauración del templo que ha llevado unos 3 años, del trabajo de él como investigador privado del cuerpo de policías, de la profesión que tomo ella en la Universidad y que- hasta hace 5 años- estuvo a punto de culminar. Cuando llegaron a su destino se vuelve asombrar: Era un Edificio muy grande grisáceo y blanco, el resto del recorrido a la puerta permanecieron en silencio.

Kagome se limitaba a observarlo; todo esto le provocaba mucha risa, si en el pasado le hubieran preguntado si veía a aquel Hanyou tratando de vivir en su época, se hubiera reído hasta el cansancio en la cara de esa persona. Ahora lo veía con Jeans desgastados, una camisa con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo y zapatos italianos, conduciendo un Ferrari y hablando de celulares y apartamentos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Se nota que habían cambiado mucho las cosas, aunque eso lo sabía ella de primera mano… Después de todo, ella ha pasado por lo mismo…

Inuyasha abre la puerta del apartamento y le cede el paso a la Chica_ Bienvenida, espero que te sientas cómoda

-Gracias, no tenías que molestarte

-Al contrario_ contrarresto_ Necesitas volver a ser tú y, francamente, en medio de la calle no lo ibas a hacer

-Entiendo, mañana a primera hora voy a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo_ Le informa con entusiasmo

-Adelante me da igual_ y diciendo esto se retira al pasillo pero se devuelve_ ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día allí parada?_ Pregunta con grosería

-Sí, ya voy

Todavía no le perdona lo ocurrido hace 500 años, su actitud sigue fría e indiferente. Entonces ¿Por qué le ayudó? ¿Por caridad? Esto lleno su corazón de coraje, cuando llega a la habitación que le asignó se coloca frente a él con la mirada llena de melancolía.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero saber la verdad Inuyasha_ le aclara sin tapujos_ ¿Por qué quisiste ayudarme en el hospital? ¿Por qué no dejaste que me desconectaran?

-No lo sé…_ se limitó a decir

-Ya veo… entonces… aun no perdonas lo que sucedió con tu-

-¡No vuelvas a decir su nombre!_ Le interrumpe gritando_ ¡No mereces volver a nombrar a mi Querida Yuki! ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa!_ Le agarra con fuerza lastimando los brazos

-¡Basta! ¡Me lastimas!

Cuando se da cuenta y se aleja de la mujer contemplando su obra: sus brazos blanquecinos se habían vuelto purpura por los moretones y los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas_ Lo siento… supongo que también tenía algo de culpa y nostalgia… después de todo… pasamos por muchas cosas hace 10 años para ti y 500 para mí.

La joven permanece callada, pero hace un ademan con la mano indicando que se fuera. No lo quería ver, no quería respirar su mismo aire y mucho menos vivir para él. Aún tenía su dignidad y no la iba a perder.

Recorre la habitación y se nota que fue arreglada hace poco, revisa el closet y está repleto de ropa femenina, el baño bien acondicionado y la cama muy cómoda; se quitó los zapatos y se recuesta en la cama en posición fetal para entregarse al sueño una vez más. Ya mañana encontraría un empleo y revisaría las condiciones de su casa, tal vez con algo de suerte le dejen volver allí.

A la mañana siguiente, vuelve a levantarse con pesadez como el primer día que despertó, entró al baño con su ropa y se dispuso a tomar una ducha larga. Al salir del cuarto se encuentra en la sala a Sesshomaru preparando un café.

-Buenos días_ Expresa con frialdad_ ¿Quieres café?

-Buenos días Sesshomaru, si por favor

Sesshomaru toma otra taza y vierte el líquido negruzco_ ¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?

- Negro y sin azúcar

-Ya veo, con que peleaste con el cabezota de Inuyasha_ supone Sesshomaru

-No, así me gusta tomar el café_ Negó con molestia la atinada hipótesis del Youkai. Tomó una rebanada de pan y se atraganto con él, tomo el café de un trago y se dirigió hacia la puerta_ Nos vemos en la noche, iré a buscar trabajo_ informa para luego irse

Se ve que esa niña sufría por el idiota de su hermano, si tan solo el muy estúpido se diera cuenta de a quien está maltratando, solo un Youkai de la experiencia que tiene él se daría cuenta de lo que oculta aquella joven aun así que decidió no interferir; era el problema de su hermano, que se diera cuenta el solo. Tal vez con la convivencia al final sumaria dos más dos y le daría cuatro.

Encontró un trabajo rápido en una floristería por sus conocimientos en plantas luego, tomó un autobús hasta el templo de su familia que quedaba a 2 cuadras de su nuevo "hogar". Al llegar una brisa hace volar su cabello y su vestido amarillo, se sentía en paz sube las escaleras y se encuentra el lugar en perfecto estado, el sacerdote que estaba encargado al parecer no estaba, pues en su lugar había un joven de cabellos rojos y cortos con una pequeña coleta hacia abajo, muy apuesto y de ojos verdosos.

-Buenas tardes_ dice la muchacha_ ¿Está el Sacerdote encargado del templo?

EL joven ve a Kagome y sale corriendo con emoción para abrazarla_ ¡Kagome! ¡Qué alegría me da verte!

-¿Di-disculpe? ¿Lo conozco?

-¡Soy yo! ¡Shippo!

¿Es en serio? ¿Aquel joven era el pequeño y travieso Shippo? Estaba muy cambiado, seguro que los años no habrán pasado en vano, estaba vestido con las ropas de Sacerdote mirándole fijamente a los ojos_ ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! Inuyasha me dijo… que no sabía nada de ti…

-¡Eso es mentira! Si el mismo me pidió que me encargara del templo hasta que despertaras_ Kagome lo mira incrédula_ él tenía la plena confianza de que volverías y que te harías cargo _le explicó muy animado_ Eso sí, vas a tener que descongelar las cuentas de tu familia si quieres moverte y ayudarme con los gastos de la casa

-Por favor Shippo, necesito ir a mi casa_ Rogó a Kitsune

El pelirrojo dejo la escoba en el depósito y ambos caminaron hasta la casa, pero había algo diferente, la casa de dos pisos en el que había vivido por mucho tiempo desapareció y fue reemplazada por una casa tradicional Japonesa. Shippo le comentó que la casa anterior no tenía las condiciones necesarias para ser restaurada, por lo que fue demolida y en su lugar hicieron está. Era bastante grande y tradicionalista pero las cosas que llevaban dentro eran muy occidentales, incluso, la cama del Kitsune no era un futon sino una cama matrimonial que se encontraba en el piso de tatami, le mostró su habitación completamente vacía.

-Necesitamos amueblarla _ le comenta la Sacerdotisa_ En cuanto tenga suficiente dinero la acomodaré. Una pregunta Shippo

-Dime

-¿Estás viviendo solo?

La pregunta le hizo sonrojarse_ Bueno…. Kag….No, estoy viviendo con…. Con Soten_ concluye con la cara más roja que la vestimenta del Hanyou, Kagome esboza una sonrisa de dicha

-¡Sabia que terminarían juntos!

- Si_ y suelta una risa nerviosa_ nos casamos 20 años después de tu partida

-¿Y sus hijos?

-3 _ confiesa_ Riu, Asuka y Tenshin… todos casados: Riu en Osaka, Asuka en Okinawa y Tenshin en Nagasaki_ comenta

-¿Kouga y Ayame?

-¡Ah! ¿Esos dos? EL Clan de Lobos que tienen es más grande que la torre de Tokio y el palacio imperial juntos, están viviendo en Kyoto… Adivino, Inuyasha también te dijo que no los veía ¿Cierto?

- Pues sí, hasta las enfermeras me dijeron que no tenía visitas

-¡Ese perro tonto! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! Ese orgullo lo va a matar algún día. Los tres se turnaban para cuidarte: Ayame lunes, miércoles y viernes; Kouga martes y jueves e Inuyasha los Fines de semana y días feriados, aunque habían veces que no iba y te dejaba sola para buscar algún indicio de Hikari_ Explica con verborrea

-¿Quién?_ Pregunta extrañada

Shippo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se calló, Kagome insistía pero él se negó, ya había dicho demasiado y no quería que ella sufriera y se llevara una paliza de su lanudo amigo. Al rato Kagome desistió y recordó varias cosas más…

-Shippo ¿Sango? ¿Miroku?

-Ya sabes Kag… No todo en la vida es eterno, incluso nosotros, al llegar a la adultez envejecemos cada cien años. Es natural…_ comenta con tristeza, Kagome bajo la cabeza ocultando su mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas_ pero reencarnaron hace 28 o 30 años, por lo cual deben tener ahora la edad que tenían cuando los conocimos. Los conozco y créeme, siguen en las mismas ¡Hasta se llaman igual!_ Bromea lo último provocando una pequeña risa en el rostro de la chica, ya se imaginaba al mujeriego de Miroku persiguiendo a toda colegiala y a Sango dándole una cachetada cada vez que le tocaba el trasero

Kagome revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta que era tarde, pero aún quedaba una cosa más_ Shippo, necesito saber algo… mi familia… ¿dónde están sus restos?

-Sígueme_ dijo serio

El kitsune y la sacerdotisa caminaron por un largo pasillo de la casa hasta conseguir una puerta corrediza, salieron y consiguieron tres capillas con incienso. Kagome se acercó a sus tumbas se postró en el suelo para llorar desconsoladamente.

Shippo se agacha e intenta ayudarla_ le pongo flores cada 3 días y Soten coloca el incienso en las mañanas… Te dejaré sola…lo necesitas…_ Y se marcha

Al poco tiempo comenzó a llover y sus ropas de mojaron, pero poco le importaba. Lloro hasta que no supo más del mundo… soñaba con volver a ver a Sota con su pelota de futbol abrazándola y jugando con la consola de juegos; a su madre con sus atenciones y consejos; incluso las anécdotas de demonios de su abuelo, sus amuletos inservibles y las extrañas enfermedades que le ponía de excusa en la secundaria. Pero no sería así, sus almas estaban muy lejos y ella nunca podría alcanzarle, a menos que la marca desapareciera y solo sucedería cuando dejara de amar a aquel Hanyou Tosco, petulante, valiente y orgulloso que conoció hace 500 años.

Su mente retomó conciencia y escuchaba voces, gritando e insultando; de pronto, sentía que alguien le levantaba con suma ligereza pero, tenía miedo de quien podría ser. Por eso se obligó a volver a dormir.

Continuara...


	2. El trato

II

Inuyasha llegó a las 16:00 horas al apartamento, habló con Sesshomaru y le comentó que había salido a buscar trabajo pero ¡No podía tardar tanto! Caminaba con ansiedad por la habitación, pensado donde podría estar… hasta que se acordó…

"Ambos estaban en el auto, se detuvieron por el semáforo que marcaba rojo. Habían hablado muy poco desde que se volvieron a encontrar de su trabajo, de los estudios de ella y de verdad no quería volver a sacar las cosas a flote pero entonces, Kagome aclara su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Inuyasha

-Dime

-¿El templo? ¿Cuáles son sus condiciones?

-Fue restaurado hace 3 años y ahora se encarga de su cuidado_ pensó bien lo que iba a decir_ un viejo sacerdote donde tu abuelo se entrenó_ miente lo último, no quería que se enterara que le pidió a Shippo que se encargaba de cuidar Templo en su ausencia. A fin de cuentas, era su amiga y ese templo era lo poco que quedaba de su pasado.

-Entiendo… me gustaría verlo tal vez…

-No puedes ir_ le ordenó_ Ya ese lugar está habitado, tienes que buscar otro_ volvió a mentir ¿qué rayos le ocurre? Se supone que ese era el objetivo: ayudarla a restablecerse y volver a ser esa Sacerdotisa solitaria pero animada que conoció después del matrimonio con Yuki, pero por alguna razón no quería dejarla ir. Luego de eso no volvieron a hablar"

¡El templo Higurashi! ¡Allí debía estar! Se montó en auto hasta llegar a las escaleras del templo, divisó en lugar, cuidando que no hubieran moros en la costa, y de un salto llego al portal del templo hizo lo mismo hasta llegar a la casa, se quitó los zapatos y fue hasta donde estaba Shippo. Sabía que lo encontraría en la cocina, su olfato nunca le fallaba y antes que él pudiera saludarlo golpeó con fuerza en la cara hasta derribarlo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué demo-?

- Shippo ¿Dónde está? _ Gritó_ ¡Te dije que no le dejaras venir!

-Pero no podía hacer nada, ella vino sola y no pude evitar estar con ella ¡Tu bien lo sabes!

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-La verdad_ confiesa por fin_cosa que nunca hiciste desde que la volviste a ver_ contrarresto el Kitsune

-¿Qué?_ Gruñó más fuerte lanzando un juramento_ ¿No te das cuenta? A penas hace una semana el imprudente de Jinenji le dice tuvo 5 años en coma y ¡tú le comentas de mi esposa!

- Lo siento se me escapó, pero solo dije su nombre aquí, no le comenté que era la reencarnación de Yuki. Ella no necesita ilusionarse más contigo, aun te ama Inuyasha.

-¡Feh! ¡No me interesa lo que suceda a ella! Ahora dime ¿Dime dónde está?

-En la tumba de su familia_ le comunicó

Debió suponerlo, caminó hasta la puerta y la vio tumbada frente a las tumbas de Sota, el abuelo y la mamá de Kagome. Para él también fue muy duro, ellos eran como su segunda familia en esta época, cuando ella se fue a vivir a la época antigua, tuvo una temporada visitándolos y compartiendo con ellos y al enterarse de lo ocurrido, luego de su vuelta de Hong Kong donde le habían dado un dato falso de una muchacha Japonesa en coma, se llenó de mucha culpa por no haber hecho nada por salvarlos y lo menos que pudo hacer fue encargarse del funeral, lo que no sabía era que la joven del Futuro se encontraba allí. A los dos años fue que la encontró pensado que sería Hikari.

Su pecho de lleno de tristeza mientras veía el estado de la chica, aun olía a agua y sal y su vestido amarillo se llenó de lodo por la lluvia que cayó hace rato, la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó de allí, se encontró con Soten y le pidió que le prestara una ropa y la vistiera. Luego la traslado a su casa.

Volvía a sentirse pesada del cansancio, se levantó y vio que estaba en la habitación del apartamento de Inuyasha. Qué raro, no recuerda haberse ido del templo; revisó el reloj y eran 2:00 de la mañana, se vio y no traía la ropa con la que se fue del apartamento ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Shippo la trajo? O acaso fue… no puede ser él, después de la discusión del día anterior.

Sale de la habitación y decide ir al balcón de la sala, con los pies descalzos camina por el frio piso del lugar y se encuentra con un Hanyou recostado en su estudio observando como el hielo de su Whisky se derretía. Otra cosa que nunca en su vida imaginaria a Inuyasha: tomando y peor, Whisky. Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa por todo lo que veía que nunca se imaginaba que sucedería ¡Solo faltaba verlo con una sortija de compromiso proponiéndole matrimonio a alguna mujer! Lo último, le hizo sentirse mal y lo borró rápido de su mente. Ya no sería esa tonta sacerdotisa que se entregó por amor y que se dejó engañar mientras él amaba a su vida pasada, con la esperanza de que ella tuviera un espacio en su corazón. En la observa de repente y le hace un gesto con la mano, pidiendo que entre.

El estudio era grande y espacioso, lleno de madera y libros. A los lados de las paredes se encontraban las ropas de ambos en maniquís y sus espadas, también se encontraba el báculo del monje Miroku, el Hiraikotsu de Sango y también… su arco, el mismo que le entregó Kikyou antes de morir, se acercó para tocarlo y sentir la madera sobre sus dedos.

-Los conservaste_ lanzó de pronto Kagome

-Sí, es lo que nos queda de nuestra época_ comentó con nostalgia_ me ayuda recordar los buenos momentos

-Entiendo… Inuyasha

-Dime

-¿Fuiste a buscarme al templo?

-Si, como no llegabas pensé que podría pasarte algo malo_ explico con la mirada concentrada en unos papeles

-¿Te preocupaste?_ supuso La chica

-¡Feh! ¡No digas estupideces Kagome! Además, necesito tu ayuda

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú al ser Sacerdotisa, puedes leer la fortuna y predecir el futuro_ le explica con detenimiento_ por eso te necesito

-El futuro es algo incierto y peligroso Inuyasha, es mejor no meternos con él_ le advierte la Sacerdotisa

-No quiero saber mi futuro, quiero saber el paradero de alguien_ le aclara levantando la mirada hacia ella _ ¿Recuerdas mi esposa?

-Si…la recuerdo

-Bien, te lo diré sin rodeos. Cuando murió sabes cómo me puse: desesperado, encolérico y desconfiado

-Como siempre_ susurra para sus adentros

-Te escuche_ Kagome se sonroja_ En fin, llegué a la conclusión de que no podía ni quería vivir sin ella, así que resolví buscando en cada época la reencarnación de ella_ hizo una pausa mientras revisaba unos papeles y continuo_ recurrí a muchos brujos y hechiceros para eso, pero no me importaba "El fin justifica los medios", en estos momentos la última bruja que consulté me dijo que se encontraba en coma y que su nombre era Hikari Watanabe pero hasta el sol de hoy no la he podido conseguir. En ese papel entras tú, tú puedes decirme como encontrarla_ concluye la explicación terminando de acomodar

-La conozco_ dice la chica con tristeza_ estudió conmigo en la Universidad, es exactamente igual o- como el caso de Kikyo y mío- muy parecida a Yuki.

Esas palabras cambiaron el semblante de Inuyasha al instante se acercó atropelladamente para abrazarla y le correspondió; en ese momento su corazón se volvió a romper. Pero aun así, no podía dejar de amarlo, no quería olvidarle ni retirar la única conexión que tenían juntos, sin que se diera cuenta toca su cuello desnudo en la parte posterior derecha.

-¡Por favor dime! ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué es lo que hace? Es cierto, está en coma, pero ¡no importa!_ dijo todo atropellado como demasiada alegría, como si hubiera encontrado la perla de shikon.

-Un momento Inuyasha_ pauso_ Ella no está en coma ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si la bruja me dijo que se encontraba en un profundo sueño!

-Inuyasha, ella no está en coma. Lo sé porque ahora trabaja conmigo_ le explica después de encontrársela cuando fue a la entrevista_ te sugiero que busques mejores adivinas, por la que te dijo eso es un Fiasco

Lo que dijo Kagome hizo que su cara se pusiera roja de la rabia y de la vergüenza_ ¡Esa vieja! ¡Me timo!

-¡Tú que eres un tonto! Por al menos le atino con el nombre_ se mofó_ ¡No cambias más!_ de nuevo se comienza a burlar

Lanza un Juramento_ ¡No te burles! Que aquí la tonta, eres tú. Solo una boba colegiala se le ocurría romper una perla con la garra de un demonio cuervo.

- ¿Boba colegiala? ¡Te recuerdo que esta boba colegiala te salvo el pellejo en más de una ocasión!

-¿Más que yo a ti? ¡Por favor! Si después solo te lanzabas a los brazos del "Joven Kouga"_ se burla imitando su voz

-¡Suficiente! ¡Abajo!_ Ordenó

El hechizo funcionó a la perfección porque el Hanyou ya se encontraba en el piso_ Ya sabes lo que te pasará si me vuelves a faltar el respeto_ le advirtió y se fue a dormir

-¡Kagome!

Había cosas que jamás cambiarían. Aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse, seguían comportándose como dos adolescentes el insultándole y ella defendiéndose, no sabía que pasaría ahora que era la Sacerdotisa del templo de su familia, pensaba terminar sus estudios en la universidad y tal vez – en conjunto a los estudios que hizo en otros tiempos- podría quedarse allí hasta que pasará el siglo o algo así… además, tenía otra gran carga sobre sus hombros y de esta nunca podría zafarse. Ni siquiera olvidando a Inuyasha…

Entra a la habitación a paso lento y perezoso para acomodarse en la cama, se sienta y toca su vientre en un costado y estrujando con fuerza aquella zona suelta un Juramento en voz baja… Jamás debió haberlo descubierto, pero el dolor en aquel momento era insoportable; se hizo un chequeo con el médico y el eco grafista identificó un objeto extraño en su interior: no era un tumor ni un cálculo, no era una masa de tejido o un divertículo. Era la perla de Shikon que había vuelto y con ella la condena de protegerla hasta la muerte pero, existía un pequeño detalle y era que no podía morir. No sabía que le pasaba, ya lo había asumido y aceptado aquel destino que le deparaba pero al ver a Inuyasha y su intento desesperado por revivir el pasado con aquella chica, simplemente se derrumbó y la poca fuerza para seguir adelante, olvidarle, quizás casarse y tener hijos era una vida irreal y fantasiosa… Su destino era ser Sacerdotisa y proteger aquella condenada Joya para siempre…

Se levantó a las 6:30 de la mañana, era el primer día de trabajo y necesitaba causar una buena impresión. Se arregló con un vestido simple Verde manzana y unas zapatillas negras, desayuno algo de fruta y agua para partir lo antes posible, sin embargo, una mano le tomó de la muñeca desprevenida y al voltear se da cuenta que era él.

-¿A dónde vas? _ pregunta molesto, más que una pregunta parecía un regaño

-A trabajar_ explica con tranquilidad_ ahora, si me disculpas me voy. Quiero llegar temprano

El hanyou le da un Smartphone_ Toma, para que te comuniques con nosotros y también…

-Sí, si ¡ya se! Para que averigüe lo posible de tu esposa_ responde con fastidio, acto seguido se libera de su agarre para cerrar la puerta

El local se llamaba Secret Garden –como la novela de Hodgson Burnett- , pequeño y acogedor; tenían un distribuidor de plantas como pinos u hojas de eucalipto, ya que poseían un vivero en el patio lleno de flores cultivadas: tulipanes, gladiolas, nomeolvides, rosas, aves del paraíso, girasoles y muchas más; las flores que se utilizarían esa semana eran cortadas y puestas en el congelador para mantenerse conservadas hasta la entrega. Sus compañeras eran dos: Nami y Hikari, la dueña del lugar y reencarnación de la amada esposa de Inuyasha. Cuando la vio se llenó de mucha alegría, ella supo de lo ocurrido en el templo de su familia y cuando quiso darle el pésame nunca la encontró y, no era de esperarse tomando en cuenta del sueño en el que cayó hasta hace unas semanas.

-¡Chicas llego un encargo!_ Anuncia la muchacha con suma alegría. Hikari era una muchacha muy entusiasta y enérgica, muy diferente a la tímida y miedosa Yuki. Sus cabellos eran cortos de color rubio cenizo como los de Yuki, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos violetas como los de su antecesora cuando era Hanyou. Se acerca mostrando las características del ramo en el trozo de papel que puso sobre la mesa.

-No es complicado_ comenta la azabache_ ¿Ocasión?

-Un nacimiento, aquí tienen_ entrega una pequeña nota_ esta es la dirección, cuando llegue el repartidor_ indicó la dueña para luego irse al invernadero

Las dos muchachas se pusieron manos a la obra y cuando culminaron, justamente entraba el repartidor para entregarle el pedido y la dirección, así pasaron todo el día hasta que dieron las 12:00 del mediodía, la azabache recuerda que se le ha olvidado preparar su almuerzo, por eso salió al establecimiento de comida más cercano y al tener su pedido en manos se encuentra con la albina comiendo sola, se acerca y le brinda una sonrisa.

-Hola "Jefecita"_Hikari esbozo una sonrisa ante la broma_ ¿comemos juntas?

-Claro Kag, adelante

Kagome se sienta en el asiento frente a ella_ ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Ya te conté sobre lo que me pasó pero de ti no sé nada

-Bueno…_dice con la boca llena, traga y se concentra_ Después de que culminamos el semestre, continúe los estudios en Okinawa (una tía se encontraba enferma y me ofrecí como voluntaria a ayudarla), trabajaba medio tiempo en el campo de verduras que tenía mi tía en su casa: las cultivaba y luego las vendía…

-¡AH! Entonces de allí vino la idea del invernadero ¿No?_ Supuso la sacerdotisa

-No Kag, aunque a decir verdad me gustaba cultivar- no sé, es como si hubiera nacido para ello- siempre quise tener una floristería y cultivar mis propias flores_ confiesa _ y como las dos van muy bien, me dio mucho gusto hacerlo.

-Sí, me imagino_ se limita a decir "Definitivamente es la reencarnación de Yuki" el padre de Yuki era humano y madre era una Diosa de Tierra, podía manipularla a su antojo; pero Yuki solo podía labrar la tierra y acelerar el crecimiento de las plantas con el toque de una sola mano_ cuando era adolescente_ pauso un momento y continua_ me entrené para ser sacerdotisa con una Señora muy amable en un "pueblo lejano"_ comenta dudosa y cuidando de que no se descubra su mentira_ la Sacerdotisa Kaede me enseñó muchas cosas: desde purificaciones y rituales, hasta cosas de salud como Plantas curativas, curar enfermos, e incluso atender partos.

-¡Wow! ¿Lo dices en serio? _se asombra la albina_ cuando estaba en la secundaria apenas tenía un amigo- el mejor- se llamaba Takashi y el me ayudo también_ comenta con un poco de tristeza_ cuando estábamos de vacaciones, me invitaba con su familia todos los años a acampar y allí aprendí a cazar, hacer trampas para animales pequeños, pescar, recolectar frutos y muchas cosas más pero, hace unos años desapareció_ su voz comienza a quebrarse_ nunca más supimos de él_ de su rostro emanó una pequeña lágrima que limpio al instante con la mano_ pero ¡qué va! No voy a atosigarte con mis penurias

-No, tranquila. A todos nos pasa…_ expresó intentando calmarla_ nunca se olvida un primer amor…. _ añade con una sonrisa forzada pero aparentemente genuina

-Si… él fue todo para mí, cuando se enlistó en el ejército y se fue a Haití, me prometió volver y casarnos ¡Teníamos tantos sueños! luego reportaron su desaparición y allí me quebré _ pauso con más lágrimas pero se aguanta y continua_ podríamos decir que estoy como la bella durmiente "en un profundo sueño, esperando el beso de amor verdadero de mi príncipe Felipe"_ bromea lo último intentando carcajear

Pero para Kagome no era una broma ¡Si era verdad! lo que dijo la "estafadora bruja" que consultó Inuyasha hace meses, recuerda sus palabras y le da escalofríos.

"-¿Qué? ¡Pero si la bruja me dijo que se encontraba en un profundo sueño!"

Odiaba decirlo y peor, admitirlo. Pero Inuyasha Tenia….razón.

Las dos Jóvenes terminaron de comer y volvieron a trabajar, que transcurrió con normalidad hasta las 15:30 horas que se retiraba para ayudar a Shippo con el Templo. Vendía amuletos de la perla Shikon y ayudaba a las personas con su fortuna mientras Shippo, limpiaba los alrededores. No se asombraban las personas al verla diariamente como Sacerdotisa, ya que Shippo se transformaba en ella cuando requerían de sus servicios en su ausencia.

Terminada la faena, se estira y cambia su traje sagrado por el vestido que traía puesto, ahora con un agregado… una marca de bolígrafo y manchas de tintes para las rosas o los claveles que le tocaba teñir. Debería buscar un mantel mejor y a prueba de manchas, tal vez lo haría el fin de semana.

Cansada y con ganas de tomar un largo y profundo baño entra en la casa pero justo después de quitarse los zapatos en el recibidor, una mano la agarra con rapidez y la lleva al estudio_ ¡Inuyasha Por favor déjame descansar un momento!_ Ruega mientras es arrastrada –literalmente- por el pasillo.

Inuyasha no la escucha, se para y la suelta para cargarla en su espalda, como en los viejos tiempos_ ¡Feh! No importa ¡Quiero saber que pasó!_ la sienta en un sillón reclinable con bestialidad

-¡Auch! Ten paciencia, tuve un día muy agotador ¿No puedes esperar por lo menos una hora?

-Vamos Kagome_ insiste Inuyasha jalándola del brazo_ ¡Necesito saber cómo conquistarla!

Cuando Kagome escucho esas palabras, por una parte su corazón se volvió a quebrar y por la otra le parecía completamente absurdo_ ¿Es en serio? ¿Tan poco conoces a tu esposa para no saber lo que le gusta?_ pregunta con ironía arqueando una ceja, se voltea y se camina en dirección contraria al escritorio_ Buena suerte_ hace un ademan de despedida.

-Te explico_ vuelve a tomar su brazo y la fuerza a sentarse

-¡Ay! ¡Bruto!

-¡Feh! Ahora si… cada vez que la conquistaba siempre era distinto: en cada época tenia nuevos gustos

-Entiendo… ok, te ayudaré pero primero necesito saber qué cosas le gustaban a Yuki, luego que me digas eso te diré algunas cosas de ella, pero no todo, eso ya correrá por tu parte_ le advierte al Hanyou_ así que te voy a hacer un pequeño quiz_ le informa tono un tono de malicia_ pregunta número: ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

-Amarillo

La chica emite un sonido de error_ ¡Falso! Es el violeta. Siguiente: ¿Sus flores favoritas?

-¡las Flores silvestres!

-¡Error! Le encantan todas las flores ¿Su libro favorito?

-Hubo un año en que era muy estudiosa y le encantaba leer orgullo y prejuicio

-¡Pues aquí no! le gusta "el lenguaje de las flores de Charlotte de latour" y le fascina que las flores que le envíen tengan algún significado. Vamos a la siguiente ¿su pasatiempo favorito?

-Cultivar

-Eso no ha cambiado ¡Al fin le atinaste una!_ esto provoco mucho entusiasmo en el hombre bestia_ ¿sus dulces favoritos?

-¡Dango!

-Bueno, te diré que si le gustan, pero no son sus favoritos_ le confiesa y continua_ le gustan más los chocolates con almendras ahora, que prefiere ella ¿día soleado o lluvioso?

-Lluvioso

-Correcto ¿músico favorito?

-Mozart

-No, Chopin

Continuaron con el cuestionario durante unas dos horas más, Inuyasha escuchaba con detalle y escribía todo mientras la Sacerdotisa le corregía algunos de los gustos. Luego de la última pregunta, revisaron el reloj y vieron que se hacía tarde, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir pero antes Kagome se voltea y lo llama.

-Inuyasha… una última cosa

-Dime

-Cuando la vayas a conquistar, es preferible que sea un encuentro casual y no un plan elaborado por mi_ le rogó_ y cuando sea así, no lo hagas donde yo este

-Kagome yo lo siento pero…

-Si lo sé, aun así deseo que no lo hagas conmigo presente. Si quieres cuéntale que somos amigos o algo así. Te recomiendo que le hagas un pedido en la floristería entre las 3 y las 4_ le dijo al ojidorado_ a esa hora estoy trabajando en el templo_ añade para luego irse

Inuyasha empezó a sentirse mal por las palabras de la joven, pero en el corazón no se manda y sigue amando a la muchacha de ojos violetas y la seguirá amando hasta que su corazón deje de latir. Solo pensaba en que algún día ella conociera a alguien mejor que él y tener la fiesta en paz.

Toma los documentos de su escritorio y comienza a revisar los archivos acerca del caso Sengoku, últimamente han estado hurtando objetos de museos de historia (sobre todo los del Sengoku) Pergaminos antiguos, pinturas, máscaras, cenizas, todo esto eran muy extraño a simple vista pareciera el caso de un coleccionista obsesionado o alguien que deseaba sacar una buena suma de dinero, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron el hurto de algunos artefactos parecían bastante familiar: era abanico de Kagura, el espejo roto de Kanna y la alabarda destruida de Hakkudoshi. Aquí había gato encerrado y se relaciona con Naraku.


	3. Anosmia

III Anosmia

Ya era fin de semana y Kagome había decidido ir al templo a trabajar de lleno, cuando terminó de limpiar divisó el lugar. Estaba desolado, excelente ahora podría ir a la pagoda para revisar el estado de purificación de la perla sin ser molestada –o descubierta en el peor de los casos-. La Sacerdotisa entra en el recinto y prepara las cosas, leña, polvos y pergaminos; se pone de rodillas y comienza a rezar hasta quedar en trance, el fuego de intensificó, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y los cabellos que había recogido se soltaron; permaneció inmóvil unos minutos más hasta caer al suelo inconsciente. Al rato se despierta en el mismo lugar y siente un gran alivio… aun no le habían descubierto y eso era bueno, antes de salir de la pagoda toma un pequeño frasco de perfume totalmente inodoro que guardaba en sus vestimentas para ungir su cuello y la zona donde se encuentra la perla con aquel liquido extraño.

Por suerte no había mucho que purificar, tal vez la otra semana iría al Santuario del Monte Fuji para purificarse en la cascada pero necesitaba una coartada, si tan solo existiera una forma de que Inuyasha no le molestara ese fin de semana con el asunto de Hikari o si Inuyasha se dignara a hablar con ella, ella podría irse tranquila sin ser molestada… tal vez ¿Y si Hikari venía al apartamento a comer y conoce a Inuyasha? ¡Sí! ¡Era perfecto! Si se conocieran allí, el estaría toda la noche hablando con ella para conocerla y sería un encuentro casual.

Kagome se despide de Shippo y Soten para irse de compras; hasta ahora tiene un Futon moderno y unos pequeños muebles, solo le faltaba buscar unas pequeñas cosas como ganchos de ropa, cosas de aseo personal y parte de lencería (como toallas o sabanas). Llegó al piso con las bolsas de sus compras pero antes de entrar toma su celular y marca el número de Hikari.

_-¿Diga?_

-Hola Hikari, es Kagome ¿Cómo estás?

-_¡Hola Kag! Bien dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_-_Te llamaba para saber si no tenías planes mañana en la noche

_-Pues no, la verdad que no_ confiesa la muchacha en el auricular_

-Bueno, es para invitarte a Cenar al apartamento donde estoy viviendo con unos amigos. Queremos celebrar mi despertar y que pronto vuelvo a casa ¿Vendrás?

_-¡Claro amiga! ¡Con gusto! Nos vemos mañana_

-Si hasta mañana_ cuelga el teléfono

Al entrar al lugar deja las bolsas en su habitación para irse a la cocina a comer lo que consiga. Allí se encontraba Sesshomaru cocinando totalmente concentrado.

-Me imagino que nos has comido nada_ lanzó el albino

-¿Cómo has sabido…?

-Tu olor, no es difícil saberlo identificar "Cuñadita"_ explica mientras prueba la comida

-¿Qué?_ pregunta atónita "le había descubierto"_ No sé de qué hablas

-Inuyasha se quedó en la jefatura haciendo unas averiguaciones, así que conmigo no tienes que fingir_ se voltea a buscar unos platos

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-En cuanto te vi, no tienes su aroma pero la marca que ocultas tras el injerto de piel es inconfundible_ dice el albino sirviendo los platos de sopa

Kagome toma un sorbo de la sopa de verduras. Estaba deliciosa, comió en silencio_ Sucedió la última vez que estuvimos juntos_ comenzó a relatar_ antes de conocer a Yuki, Inuyasha no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera se acuerda. Esa noche hubo una boda, estábamos tomados y sucedió a pesar de haber acordado no darme la eternidad… Salí de la cabaña antes de que se diera cuenta y desde entonces uso esto_ muestra un frasco pequeño_ este perfume contiene el aceite de una planta llamada Anosmia y el que lo use podrá ocultar su olor de cualquier creatura, pero solo el olor externo; el olor de la sangre no se mezcla con la planta.

-Es decir, que si llegas a recibir una herida…

-Mi esencia sería descubierta_ completa la sacerdotisa, se levanta y recoge sus platos_ gracias por la comida, estaba exquisita_ comenta con una pequeña sonrisa

-Kagome una cosa más

-¿Si?

-No dejes que la situación entre Inuyasha y Hikari te afecte, el muy tonto no sabe diferenciar lo verdadero de lo falso. Tu vales más que todo este plan absurdo en el que mi hermano lleva desde hace siglos_ dice Sesshomaru_ antes lo justificaba pero ahora, en vista de las circunstancias…

-Ningunas circunstancias, no voy a obligarlo a permanecer a mi lado ¡Ni siquiera lo sabe!...además… existen muchas cosas que el desconoce_ concluye para luego irse_ por cierto, invite a Hikari para que venga a cenar con nosotros mañana, avísale a Inuyasha por favor.

El domingo pasó todo el día descansado y en la tarde comenzó a hacer la cena, cuando Inuyasha se enteró de la noticia le abrazó hasta dejarla sin aliento. La tarde pasó muy rápido y al dar las 19:00 horas sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy_ Dice el Hanyou corriendo despavorido

"Esta emocionado" pensó la muchacha mientras lo miraba de lejos. Ahora lo que tiene que hacer es controlar su corazón y mostrar su sonrisa más hipócrita y sincera al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha llega con la albina de ojos violetas_ Hola Hikari_ saluda la azabache_ él es Inuyasha y el que está por allá_ señala al hombre buscando la vajilla_ es su hermano Sesshomaru

-Hola Kag_ responde el saludo muy animada_ ¿No va a venir más nadie?

-No amiga, desafortunadamente ellos dos son las únicas personas que conozco- aparte de ti- el resto de mis amigos no están en Japón (o por al menos en Tokio no)_explica mientras sesshomaru le pasa la vajilla

Pasaron conversando toda la noche después de cenar, más Hikari con Inuyasha que con ella, cuando se fue Inuyasha le tomó del brazo y la llevo al estudio y la abraza una vez más.

-Gracias Kagome ¡No sé cómo pagarte!_ responde el ojidorado entre sus brazos

-No tienes que hacerlo_ dice con una hermosa sonrisa_ ahora, solo hay que esperar. Ten paciencia y no pierdas la fe_ le aconseja sentándose en el escritorio, de pronto ve unas carpetas que dicen "caso Sengoku"_ ¿Qué es esto?_ abre la carpeta

-Es el caso en el que estoy trabajando. Han estado robando artefactos del Siglo XVI en Japón, pero lo que más me llama la atención es esto_ le muestra las fotografías con las armas de las extensiones de Naraku

-No puede ser… ¡Siguen existiendo esas armas!

-Las descubrieron en los años 60's en una excavación_ comenta con total seriedad_ y fíjate lo que han robado también_ señala las otras fotos_ pergaminos báculos budistas antiguos, rosarios, artefactos sagrados… No creo que sea un coleccionista, pareciera que están buscando hacer un ritual con el esto pero ¿Con qué propósito?

Ella lo sabía, el que alguien estuviera robando todas esas cosas significaba algo muy peligroso: la vuelta a este mundo de Naraku, pero para eso también necesitaban la perla de Shikon y supone que saben que ha vuelto pero desconocen su paradero_ Cuando tengas más información me avisas ¿Si? Tal vez pueda ser de ayuda_ se acerca para despedirse de el con un beso en la mejilla pero al sentir su piel, una descarga eléctrica corrió por su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer y al igual que ella, el hanyou_ Buenas noches

¿Qué le sucedía? Primero la actitud posesiva que él tenía con ella cuando dijo la posibilidad de volver a vivir en el templo; segundo la confesión de la muchacha la noche del Quiz, esa noche se había sentido muy relajado y feliz en mucho tiempo; y ahora esto. EL sabía que Kagome siempre le hacía sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él, no lo podía evitar, esa era la naturaleza de la Sacerdotisa pero no pensaba que después de 500 años pudiera hacerle sentir así… feliz… tranquilo… en paz… como la época en que eran felices juntos y ella había vuelto después de 3 años.

Kagome llegó a su habitación y llamó Hikari para preguntarle sobre Inuyasha, hablaron por horas hasta que por fin colgó para irse a dormir; su plan estaba funcionando, en cuanto sea de mañana se convertiría en la celestina de su amor verdadero y cuando ya estuvieran casados, ella saldría de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome entra a Secret Garden para organizar el local antes de abrir, Nami llega los 30 minutos con Hikari emocionada. Al rato, llama un cliente y contesta Nami escribiendo el pedido. Luego empieza a discutir las características del ramo con Hikari y Kagome.

-¿Iris en esta época?_ Pregunta desconcertada Nami_ ¡Pero si estamos a Junio!

-Tranquila, creo que vi unas pocas en el invernadero esta mañana_ comenta Kagome tocando su hombro _ ¿A dónde hay que enviarlas o viene alguien a buscarlas?

-Lo segundo_ informa Nami_ dice que viene al mediodía para buscar el ramo

-Bien ¡Manos a la obra!

Terminaron el Ramo y a las 12 en punto se escucha la campana de la puerta resonar en el lugar, hay un nuevo cliente, las tres Jovenes se acercan al mostrador para saludar con una sonrisa.

-Bienven…_ Hikari hace una pausa asombrada_ ¿Inuyasha?

-Hola Kagome, Hikari_ Saluda con una mirada seductora_ He venido a buscar mi pedido

-Entonces tú eres el hombre de las Iris_ Supone Hikari

-Si Acertaste_ dice el ojidorado, Kagome le entrega el ramo y este se lo entrega a Hikari_ Para ti, espero que esto exprese mis intenciones.

-Gra-gracias…_Responde Hikari sonrojada

-Y además también quiero invitarte a almorzar ahora mismo_ comenta Inuyasha_ espero no te moleste.

-No, al contrario. Me encantaría_ Tomó su bolso y desapareció con el Hanyou en el Ferrari.

"Esperanza" eso era lo que simbolizaba esa Flor violácea, Kagome veía como los dos se perdían en sus miradas… Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y ella estaba demás en ese cuento; así pasó con Kikyou y el mientras ella sufría en silencio ¡Qué cruel podría ser el destino! Por haberlos juntado, pensando que podría llegar a ser el tesoro que buscaba el pirata, se convirtió en una vía del mapa hasta la isla. Cuando Nami se fue a almorzar ella se escondió en el vivero para llorar y mientras veía la belleza de las flores, deseaba ser una de ellas; las flores no tienen que amar y embellecen la vida.

-¿Qué hago yo con todo este amor que guardo en el pecho?_ musito para ella misma_ Tal vez debería irme de su apartamento. No volver a verlo, aunque deseo permanecer a su lado_ su voz quebraba_ Necesito olvidarte y recuperar mi mortalidad, liberarte de mí unión y envejecer sola…

La semana transcurrió de la misma forma: Inuyasha llegaba, se llevaba a Hikari y pasaban toda la tarde y la noche conversando mientras ella hacia su rutina diaria. Llega el sábado y se levanta a las 5 de la mañana, toma un lápiz y papel para escribir una nota, ya había preparado la coartada con Shippo para encubrirla mientras tanto.

"Voy a estar en el Templo, no me esperen el fin de semana. Estaré ocupada por el Tanabata. Besos Kag"

Puso sus ropas de sacerdotisa y una Yukata blanca en un bolso y se vistió con un Jean Botas de cuero sin tacón y una blusa ocre y una chaqueta de cuero negro; tomó el tren y se sentó sola junto a la ventana mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana, observaba también el vagón repleto de turistas, ancianos con sus nietos, parejas enamoradas besándose o tomados de la mano, una madre amamantando a su hijo y a un Señor que se quedó dormido- Y que probablemente ya se perdió la estación donde le tocaba parar-, el viaje duró unas 11 o 12 horas hasta llegar a las estación destino.

Tomó un taxi hasta el Santuario del monte Fuji, donde los sacerdotes la recibieron con cortesía; les explicó un poco de lo que necesitaba hacer y le asignaron una habitación. Llegó a su habitación para cambiar su vestimenta, necesitaba purificarla lo antes posible. Recorrió el camino de la linterna y los Goshimbokus hasta salir al bosque, sabía que por ese lugar habría monstruos por eso, robó el arco del estudio del Hanyou antes de salir. Camino río arriba hasta la cascada y al mirar sus ropas, el arco en sus manos y el paisaje alejado totalmente de la civilización recordó cuando vivía en la época antigua con el monje, la exterminadora y el pequeño Kitsune; incluso por un instante se sentía tentada en llamarlos pero, sabía que eso no sucedería sus mejores amigos murieron hace 500 años y el Kitsune ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho con su esposa, no volvería ver pelear a Hanyou tomándolo por la cola y peleando por la ultima ración de Ramen, no volvería a conversar con su mejor amiga en las aguas termales y discutir sobre sus respectivas relaciones, ya no escuchaba las palabras sabias del monje budista y las cachetadas de la exterminadora solo después de que el tocara zona prohibida.

Al llegar a la cascada se supo su túnica blanca y se metió en ella para ponerse de rodillas y meditar, el agua era extremadamente fría y golpeaba con mucha fuerza hasta lastimar su piel, pero tenía que ser fuerte, despeja su mente y olvido el dolor que le calaba a los huesos vuelve a rezar y sus ojos vuelven a estar blancos una vez más. Permaneció en ese estado por horas, cuando salió del trance sale de la cascada y sus ojos se abren de par en par al ver la persona que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunta la azabache_ ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¡La pregunta en cuestión es! ¿Qué haces tú aquí Kagome?_ ladra Inuyasha furioso_ Vimos tu nota y cuando hablamos con Soten nos dijo que no estabas; revisamos el estudio y te robaste el arco

"Rayos" pensó la joven_ ¿No tenías una cita con Hikari?...

-No, hoy no… necesitábamos hablar contigo a ver que sabias de las perlas de Shikon falsas que creo Izumo.

-¿Izumo? ¿Todavía quedaban perlas?

-No, pero han entrado a los museos de joyas antiguas sin conseguir éxito, puesto que no se han llevado nada_ explica

-Entiendo_ Kagome camina dentro del rio hasta la orilla y al salir toma la toalla y busca sus vestimentas_ por favor date la vuelta, voy a cambiarme

-¡Feh! ¡Como si no te hubiera visto antes desnuda antes!_ responde con ironía mientras cruzas los brazos

-¡Esto es diferente ahora! _ Grito la chica

-No le veo diferencia

-¡Abajo!_ ordeno la chica, se cambió rápido antes de que mirara

-¡Por qué hiciste eso! ¡Tonta!

-Por no respetar lo que te pedí ¡Idiota!_ sale corriendo con el arco en sus manos

Corrió hasta que sus piernas perdieron fuerzas, el frio del agua había cansado su cuerpo, necesitaba con urgencia ver el estado de la perla, pues a medida que se contamine, ella se ira contaminando. Entra en la pagoda del templo y hace el mismo ritual, una poderosa fuerza crea un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella; el hanyou entra al mismo lugar y ve a la sacerdotisa con los cabellos volando y cubierta por un aura muy poderosa.

-¡Kagome!_ dice mientras se cubre por el viento desgarrador, avanza a paso dificultoso y lento_ ¡Kagome!_ vuelve a gritar, entonces observa como de su cuerpo sale… ¡La Perla de Shikon!

Cuando el ritual terminó, ella cae al suelo desmayada, el joven Hanyou se levanta la toma en brazos y se dirige a la habitación que le asigno uno de los sacerdotes a ella. Lo sabía por su aroma, mezclado ahora por uno nuevo que nunca identificó antes, el de ella con el suyo.

Vuelve a sentirse pesada y cansada, abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que es una habitación tradicional, se levanta el futon y se encuentra con el Hanyou durmiendo como siempre lo vio dormir… sentado, de brazos y piernas cruzadas con el ceño fruncido… pero esta vez no tenía sus ropas, sino unos jeans una camisa negra con las mangas dobladas y zapatos negros, se veía atractivo, tal vez demasiado; se acerca hasta el para contemplarlo pero abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ambos sentían que el tiempo no había transcurrido, ella volvía a ser a Joven de 18 años que volvió al Sengoku por él e Inuyasha de pronto se encontraba tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a salir del pozo, para luego abrazarla. Hipnotizado por esos recuerdos se acerca a su rostro y presiona sus labios con los de ella. La danza de las bocas comenzaba a producirse, dirigidos por la pasión, inspirados por el amor y coreografiados por ellos mismos. La azabache rodea el cuello del albino con sus brazos y el su cintura. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la realidad se separaron.

Kagome estaba agitada y rápidamente se levantó_ Esto no debió pasar_ murmuraba con la respiración entrecortada

-Si… tienes razón_ responde el ojidorado agitado_ no debí venir

-Como…. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Después… después que hable con Soten y revise mi estudio, olfatee el arco y el me guió hasta este lugar_ explica el ojidorado sentado frente a ella_ Kagome…

-Dime

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Venía a purificarme_ miente la muchacha_ tengo 5 años que no lo hago, y como toda sacerdotisa es necesario hacerlo

-Te creería _ responde el albino_ de no ser porque vi como entraba y salía de tu cuerpo la mismísima Perla de Shikon_ contraataca

Continuara…

Hola chicas, aquí les va el 3er capitulo. No voy a tardar tanto en publicar ya que lo tengo más o menos adelantado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me han animado a continuar y a publicar un poco más rápido :D

Con respecto a la Historia, tranquilícense todo a su tiempo…. Que tengo unos planes especiales para estos personajes…muajajajaajajaajjaj

Y con respecto al perfume de Kagome… la anosmia no existe, es un término del campo de salud y significa que la persona no puede percibir olores, por ejemplo cuando se está resfriado y uno dice "tengo la nariz tapada" solo lo digo por cultura general.

Bye


	4. Lo mismo que yo

IV

-Tu…_ Dijo asombrada se levanta corriendo a buscar entre sus cosas el frasco de anosmia

-Sí, ahora lo se_ dice el ojidorado detrás de ella_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había vuelto?

-Es mi carga, no la tuya_ respondió con frialdad

-¡No te hagas mártir Kagome! Sabes perfectamente que hay un hombre que está buscándola. Estas en peligro.

-No va a ser así_ tomo el frasco y se perfumó

Inuyasha arrebata el de la mano de la chica y lo huele_ ¿Qué es esto?

-Es para ocultar mi aroma y el de la perla_ se limita a explicar la chica_ con esto me oculte por años, no va a pasar nada_ le aseguró

-¿Con esto ocultaste también que eres mi mujer?_ Interroga el ojidorado

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dij…?

-Tu olor te delató… ¿Por qué…no me lo dijiste?

-Estabas enamorado de Yuki y no quería atarte a mí, fui uno de los días que estabas exterminando a mi época y pedí a un cirujano que me colocara un injerto de piel_ estiro el cuello de su camisa mostrando el cuello desnudo con unas pequeñas fosas_ Fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos

-¿En la Boda de la hija de Rikishi?

-Si… me di cuenta cuando me toque el cuello, sabía que no me aceptarías, así que me fui al rio a lavarme y tome las flores de la Anosmia y cree un pequeño ungüento que me ayudo a ocultar mi nuevo aroma unos días mientras creaba el perfume.

Inuyasha se llenó de rabia y salió de la habitación ¿Tan poca confianza le tenía? Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría puesto sus ojos en Yuki. Había maltratado, amenazado de muerte y engañado a su mujer por la ley de los Youkais. De un salto llego a la rama y se escondió entre los árboles, ahora entendía porque su preocupación por ella, la conexión los momentos impulsivos ahora ¿cómo haría con Hikari? ¿Su pequeña y dulce Hikari? Necesitaba que Kagome dejara de amarle u otra solución. Tal vez Myoga sepa algo. Ahora tiene varias misiones: conquistar a su esposa, proteger a Kagome, descubrir los planes del ladrón del Sengoku y eliminar la marca de su mujer.

Kagome vagaba por los jardines del templo, perdida entre sus pensamientos sobre él y su destino. Se sentó en la raíz del árbol más cercano y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tal se te ha dado la inmortalidad?_ bromea con sarcasmo el hanyou

-Fatal…_se limita a decir la chica_ lo odio_ confiesa la chica

-Tal vez porque no tienes a alguien con quien compartirlo ¿Y si te consigo alguna pareja?

-Olvídalo Inuyasha, no quiero arrastrar a nadie a esta condena, no solo no puedo morir también soy la protectora de uno de los talismanes más poderosos que existe. Mi destino es la soledad.

-Esa idea de vida me absurda_ critica el ojidorado_ tomando en cuenta que tienes muy poco en esto de ser "inmortal".

-¿Tú crees que tengo 10 años siendo inmortal?_ pregunta confundida

-Si ¿No es eso lo que tienes?

-Inuyasha he vivido en esta tierra por 500 años_ confiesa la muchacha_ cuando me enteré que la perla seguía en mi cuerpo, decidí irme a la época antigua y protegerme con las plantas de anosmia.

Inuyasha baja del árbol y la mira una vez más, ella ha vivido lo mismo que él; observado como el mundo se acababa y volvía comenzar en más de una ocasión; cuando las personas cambiaban unos atuendos por otros; el dolor de ver a tus amigos morir mientras tu vivías eternamente; el contar los amaneceres acompañado.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio un buen rato pensando en las palabras de la muchacha_ Si es asi ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Cuando volví_ comienza a relatar_ me fui a china permanecía 5 o 10 años en cada provincia y me iba. Así hice en muchos otros países, ese siglo permanecí en China, Singapur, India, Mongolia, Siam, Sir Lanka e Israel.

-¿Permaneciste todo este tiempo tu sola?

-No tenía opción _ excuso bajando la mirada

-Cuéntame_ plantea_ Yo he vivido en la soledad, tanto como tú y quisiera saber que sucedió contigo en estos años_ Inuyasha la toma de la mano y vuelven juntos a la habitación.

-En el siglo XVII me fui a áfrica, conocí las tribus politeístas y sus extrañas costumbres y de allí a Italia_ relata la muchacha

-¿Conociste las pirámides de Egipto?_ pregunta Inuyasha

-Claro, aunque más me gustaba la esfinge

-¿Ese león, persona, pájaro raro? ¡Estás loca!_ refuta el ojidorado_ cuando las conocí me parecieron fascinantes y cuando encontramos el sarcófago de Ramses IX fue excepcional

-¡Wow! ¡Ahora el Sr. Orejas de perro es arqueólogo!_ se burla y suelta una carcajada hasta tirarse al piso

"Su risa es hermosa, no recuerdo la última vez que la vi reír así" pensó el albino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Te informo que yo fui discípula de Leonardo DaVinci!_ comenta con mucho orgullo_ Y adivina quien fue la Gioconda

-¡Eso es Mentira!_ Acuso señalándole

-Pues sí, me descubriste_ ríe y saca la lengua_ pero si lo ayude mucho en sus planos, estudie mucho con él y me aceptó pese a que le gustaba trabajar solo_ Kagome se sentó en el pasillo para observar el jardín_ era un hombre enfocado en sus investigaciones y cuando iba a buscar más información de Anatomía para mejorar sus dibujos, pasaba mucho tiempo en la morgue con los muertos.

-Supongo que fue algo molesto e incomodo

-La verdad es que con la época antigua le perdí el asco y en poco tiempo-por no decir un día-_Inuyasha enarca una ceja_ me acostumbre, es más, estudie medicina en los 50`s en Virginia.

-Yo Estudie arqueología en el Cairo en los 20`s y antes de eso, estudie Derecho en 1875, fui discípulo de Descartes, de Mozart –quien me enseño a tocar piano-, Parascelso y fui amigo de Julio Verne_ comenta el ojidorado sentado junto a Kagome

-¿En serio? ¡Yo igual!

-¡Feh! ¡No te creo! Eres más sincera que Miroku cuando decía que "iba a meditar"_ difama enfatizando el "meditar"

-¡Por favor! ¡Me vas a decir que nunca escuchaste el nombre de "Roset"!_ dijo la chica defendiéndose

-¿Tú eras la tal Roset?_ Dijo atónito_ ¿La boba muchacha que le enviaba bobas cartas a Julio?

-¡No eran bobas! ¡Lo ayudaba a redactar! Y haber, me imagino que tú eras "Ian" el Tonto sirviente de Julio_ supuso

-Yo no diría sirviente, yo lo llamaría "asistente de mantenimiento"_ sugirió Inuyasha totalmente relajado en el pasillo

-Aquí y en América eso se llama "sirviente" ¿Y después se volvieron buenos amigos verdad?

-Sí, podríamos decir que me ayudaba mucho en la búsqueda de Lily_ Kagome le mira confundida_ Yuki, ese era su nombre.

-Ah entiendo, Yo fui amiga y discípula de Bethoveen, también me enseño a tocar el piano_ comenta la sacerdotisa perdida en el horizonte_ me dio demasiado dolor verlo tan frustrado por su sordera_ Baja la cabeza para ocultar la mirada_ me sentí impotente de no hacer nada por ayudarle… era mi amigo_ la chica esboza una sonrisa

Siguieron hablando por unas horas más, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era tarde. Durmieron en la misma habitación, a la mañana siguiente tocaba partir a Tokio.

No se imaginaba tener tantas cosas en común con Kagome después de tanto tiempo, la misma soledad y las mismas penurias, las mismas vivencias y lo que contemplaban en cada lugar donde estuvieron. Por primera vez en su vida no recordaba a Yuki, miraba a la Sacerdotisa observando el paisaje con el rostro lleno de alegría. De verdad no se imaginaba estar sin ella, que ella muriera y el permaneciera en la eternidad. Allí si su soledad lo hubiera matado…

Llegaron a la estación de trenes y fueron a casa, apenas cruzaban palabras después de la noche anterior, pero al llegar al apartamento cenaron y volvieron conversar amenamente hasta que toco el tema de Hikari; Kagome al escuchar como Hikari era inteligente, hermosa, inocente entre otras bobadas le daban ganas de vomitar y lo peor de todo es, que su amor por él había aumentado. Por eso la otra semana e iría al templo a vivir.

-Kagome, por cierto_ dice el ojidorado_ necesitamos que nos ayudes con la investigación del ladrón del Sengoku

-Sí, no hay problema pero necesito saber algunas cosas_ dice la chica_ primero ¿tendrán algún cabello de él o una huella digital?

-Si tenemos, pero los laboratorios… en cuanto lo consiga te lo daré.

-Perfecto, mientras tanto voy a visitar los museos que asaltó a ver si hay algún patrón

-Si claro_ le muestra una lista con los nombres de los museos y la chica comienza a revisarlos uno por uno

Templo Myohoin en Kioto

Museo Nacional de Tokio

Museo del tesoro del Santuario de Meiji

-Ok, no será fácil. Por cierto Inuyasha, el próximo fin de semana me iré al templo_ le informa la azabache relajada enfocándose en la lista de los museos

"¿Qué? ¡No!" pensó el ojidorado_ ¿No crees que es muy apresurado? Apenas te acabas de recuperar del coma y te necesitamos en el caso Kagome_ excusó totalmente desesperado

-¡Oh vamos! Realmente no estaba en peligro de morir en el hospital_ defiende su punto y continua_ y si vamos a ver con lo del caso, para eso existe el internet y los correos electrónicos.

-¿Y la ayuda con Hikari?

-Trabajo con ella, es pan comido

-¿Y la perla? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

-¡Por favor Inuyasha! ¡No vamos a empezar!_ chilla sumamente molesta_ jamás pensé que volverías con esa tontería ¡después de 500 años! Me voy a mi casa ¡Y es mi última palabra!_ Sentenció para irse a su habitación

-¡Kagome no me dejes hablando solo!_ empieza a seguirla por el pasillo_ ¡Kagome! ¡No hemos terminado! ¡Kagome!

-¡Abajo!_ el albino cae al suelo_ No haces otra cosa que irrespetar mis decisiones, me voy te guste o no_ y cierra la puerta de golpe

En definitiva volver a casa fue una gran idea: No tenía que hacer tres viajes de su casa al trabajo y luego al templo, el templo era su hogar; podía sellar y proteger la perla con mayor eficacia y fuerza por el poder del Goshinboku y el pozo de huesos; visitaba cada cuanto que quería las tumbas de su familia y se encargaba de ellas; podía hablar con Shippo y Soten todos los días; y una de las más importantes no tenía que ver a Inuyasha- excepto cuando iba todos los días a la hora del almuerzo para buscar a Hikari- pero al menos no le vería por las noches como lo hacía en el apartamento.

Ese día era lluvioso, casi no había ventas en la Floristería, Hikari se tomó la semana libre por razones personales y Nami estaba enferma. Se quedó revisando las cuentas en la caja registradora y en sus manos también tenía también las carpetas del caso del ladrón del Sengoku, cuando el reloj dio las doce en punto mira a su alrededor- cuidando que no la tilden de loca- para pensar en voz alta.

-A esta hora llega inuyasha con algún regalo para Hikari_ comienza a recitar el programa monótono del hanyou_ y nos dice a todas…

-Hola_ Dice Inuyasha causando el chillido de la mujer tras la caja

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Que susto me diste!_ Jadeba como un perro del nerviosismo, coloca una mano en su pecho para comprobar si su corazón sigue latiendo _ ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Hikari no esta

-Ya lo sé, vine a verte_ La chica arquea una ceja confundida_ vamos a almorzar

-traje almuerzo_ muestra la lonchera_ a parte está lloviendo, ni loca salgo de aquí con este clima… ahora dime de una vez a qué demonios viniste_ la muchacha cierra con llave el lugar y voltea el letrero de la puerta.

- ¡Feh! en realidad vine para que habláramos del caso, el almuerzo era una excusa_ se excusa orgulloso sin mirar a la chica_ si te soy sincero no tengo hambre_ pero su estómago le delató con un fuerte gruñido, Kagome solo sonríe ante la actitud infantil del albino.

-¡Pues tu estomago dice todo lo contrario!_ se burla la chica señalando su abdomen_ Vamos a almorzar_ le toma de la mano y lo lleva tras la caja registradora

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya vas a ver

-¿No que dijiste que no querías almorzar?_ ataca en contra de las palabras de ella misma

-Dije y cito "Traje almuerzo" y "ni loca salgo de aquí con esta lluvia"_ refuta la muchacha_ además no vamos a fuera

-¿Y a dónde?_ pregunta confundido

-Al invernadero_ dice con una sonrisa

Inuyasha queda atónito memorizando cada uno de los detalles de aquel lugar. No era como los invernaderos comunes y corrientes, parecía que volvía a la aldea de la anciana Kaede: el techo de vidrio con gotas de lluvia que caían sin parar; los árboles que crecían en los alrededores y sobre el un pasto –no césped artificial- abundante de un verde esperanza; en el habían miles de flores silvestres, tulipanes, flores de campanilla, flores de maple, entre otras; a los lados existían arbustos de rosas continuando por las de los girasoles, la de aves del paraíso y otras cuyos nombres no reconocía; cerca de allí-al final del pasillo- existía un estanque lleno de peces Koi y suspendidas al otro lado crecían las flores de loto y los jazmines.

Siguen caminando hasta un árbol que tenía el mismo aspecto al de la primera vez que almorzó con Kagome cuando se conocieron, cuando la odiaba por parecerse a Kikyou y por ser humana; se sienta y observa que la Sacerdotisa llega con una bolsa de tela con su almuerzo en una mano y la otra mano queda escondida en su espalda ¿Qué será lo que se trae entre manos? Intentó imaginarse alguna posibilidad de lo que podría traer detrás pero es demasiado para él, era un hombre de acción no de pensar tanto.

Kagome acomoda en un rinconcito su almuerzo_ traje arroz al curry

-¡Puaj! ¡Kagome sabes que esa cosa pica!_ se quejó tal cual niño llorón

-¡No es para ti tonto!_ contesta con una sonrisa traviesa_ Te traje esto_ desplaza su brazo izquierdo hacia delante con el cuenco blanco

Los ojos del hanyou se vuelven brillantes con vida ante la presencia de ese paquete en forma de plato humeante_ ¡Comida Ninja!_ Grita de la emoción y sin tapujos se atraganta de la sopa de fideos

-Sabía que te iba gustar_ dice Kagome destapando su comida_ aquí guardamos un poco de comida instantánea en caso de inventario u ocasiones especiales, como San Valentin, el día blanco, algún funeral, una boda o el día de las madres_ comenta para luego dar su primer bocado, traga y continua_ pero como está lloviendo y ya era hora del almuerzo podemos permitirnos hacer esto_ le guiña un ojo

Tenía mucho tiempo que no comía de esos productos prefabricados, nunca le llamo sopas instantáneas por la costumbre cuando buscaban los fragmentos. Volver a probarlas fue como volver a la aldea y pelear con Shippo y pegarle en la cabeza y reír victorioso para luego ser enterrado por la ex colegiala con ayuda del conjuro que poseía el rosario; recordaba como las gemelas le tocaban la orejas hasta que perdía la paciencia; las cachetadas de Sango a Miroku; las escapadas de Miroku para ver mujeres bonitas. Para el eso siempre seria el significado de felicidad y de hogar. De repente, por inercia, toca su rosario con nostalgia en un intento fallido por querer recuperar a sus amigos, a su mujer y el pasado que perdió hace mucho tiempo; acto seguido, toca el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda que al instante reemplaza sus dos orejas humanas por unas tiernas de perro.

Kagome le mira asombrada_ ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?_ responde con arrogancia

-No es eso_ hace una pausa y continua_ es que… tenía tiempo sin verte con tus orejas. Las extrañaba_ confiesan lo último con las mejillas ruborizadas

-¡Feh! Siempre me dejo las orejas cuando nadie me ve, en mi cuarto o en el baño

-Entiendo… ahora vamos a hablar del caso. Dime ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-Claro_ se mete la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y le entrega una bolsa_ aquí están los cabellos del ladrón, creo que con esto servirá

-No cantemos victoria, primero necesito revisar la escena del crimen_ comienza a explicarle_ necesito poder detectar su aura, luego podré ir a la pagoda para hacer el resto.

-Entonces hay que apurarnos

-He estado investigado las cosas que mostraste… parecen pasos para un ritual_ comenta la muchacha_ la tinta blanca es para crear un sello en el piso, los báculos y artefactos budistas es para crear un campo de protección, las cenizas eran del Santo Hakushin, las pinturas crean el ambiente de donde estuvo ubicada la creatura que quieren invocar y las armas representan su obra maestra.

-Entonces si es lo que estoy pensando…esa persona quiere…

- Que Naraku vuelva a este mundo… _ completa la Sacerdotisa

Continuará…

Holaaaa ¿Cómo están?

Lo confieso este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y en el que me más me divertí escribiendo. La razón por la que estoy escribiendo tantas cosas en los capítulos es porque no voy a hacer este fic tan largo, es más son entre 13 o 14 capítulos (no vaya a ser que se normalicen las cosas en la Universidad y no tenga tiempo o peor que se me olvide).

Para las "Maten a Inuyasha por hacer sufrir a Kagome" denle una oportunidad el pobre también sufrió ;P

Tengo más sorpresas y secretos ocultos así que paciencia, publicare en cuanto termine el próximo capítulo (como ya dije tengo capítulos adelantados, pero quiero terminar los adelantados para publicar los que ya tengo).

Bye.


	5. Luna nueva y de nuevo los celos

V

Los dos se han retirado del pequeño Sengoku (como Kagome decía en su mente), para irse al frente de la tienda, ya son las 16:00 y eso significaba que tenía que irse a casa. Cierra la caja registradora pero antes de irse abre los ojos de par en par viendo a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha… este… tus orejas

El albino frunce el ceño_ ¿Qué sucede?_ la joven rápidamente presiona su lóbulo izquierdo para la aparición del "disfraz" de humano_ ¡Feh! No importa mucho. Hoy es luna nueva_ le informa totalmente relajado

"Es cierto" pensó la chica, faltaba unas horas para que la transformación se diera pero ahora era totalmente distinto. Inuyasha ya no se sentiría en constante peligro ni tendría miedo de ocultarse para protegerse, ahora pasaba totalmente desapercibido entre la multitud y jamás sería reconocido por algún enemigo –en el caso de que tenga alguno- con una vida así, agradecía solo por esa vez ser inmortal para poder deleitarse con la paz que desprendía del alma del Hanyou.

-Si quieres_ lanzó de pronto_ podemos quedarnos unas horas más aquí, en el invernadero

-¿Para qué?_ cuestiona sumamente tentado ante aquella propuesta

-Bueno… como te falta unas horas para transformarte no se… pensaba_ balbuceaba la chica con la cara roja como un tomate_ podríamos esperar y así la gente no notaria el cambio en el auto además… todavía está lloviendo…y…

-Si, por mí no hay problema

Volvieron al invernadero y se sentaron dónde estaban hace unos minutos atrás pero esta vez Kagome estaba recostada en el tronco y la cabeza de él en sus piernas; al principio el ojidorado estaba a punto de recostarse en el tronco pero ante aquel estado de relajación, un sentimiento de nostalgia y de ternura lo lleno, de modo que en un impulso se acostó en ellas sin que Kagome pusiera resistencia; al poco tiempo los cabellos del albino se tornaron oscuros al igual que sus ojos dorados.

Ninguno de los dos hablaron en todo ese momento, tan solo escuchaban las gotas de lluvia caer en los vidrios mientras caía uno que otro relámpago, la sacerdotisa dio un salto de impresión ante el estridente sonido y se refugia en sus propios brazos buscando algo de calor que le quitara el miedo; Inuyasha se da cuenta y se levanta de su cómodo asiento para colocar en los hombros de la asustada muchacha su chaqueta roja con capucha.

Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados rogando por la detención de los truenos y relámpagos después siente un peso bajo sus hombros, cuando los abre su mirada se encuentra con la del ojidorado que ahora llevaba solo una franela blanca_ Gracias…no tenías que…

Llevado por otro impulso, la calla de un beso. Esta vez era diferente al otro; era hambriento y lleno de necesidad como si les faltara el aire y en ese beso encontraban el oxígeno que tanto les faltaba. Se recostaron en el pasto e Inuyasha comienza a desprenderse de su camisa para luego quitarle a la sacerdotisa su chaqueta y besar su cuello.

Kagome entra en razón e intenta apartarlo de su lado_ basta Inuyasha, no debemos… está mal_ Inuyasha no le escuchaba, tan solo se dedicaba a besarle el cuello y los labios_ ¡Abajo!_ y cayo estampado contra el suelo, dándole tiempo para escapar

Inuyasha se despierta y se da cuenta que está en el suelo_ ¡Kagome!_ Grita molesto

"Que alivio, volvió a ser el" pensó la chica.

Inuyasha llego al frente de la tienda cabizbajo se acerca a la azabache pero ella se alejó para buscar algo más, pero él sabía que era una excusa_ te llevo a tu casa

-No gracias

-Está lloviendo_ expone su punto

-No me importa

-¡Demonios Kagome! ¡Déjame llevarte de una condenada vez a tu casa!_ Grita lo último dejando resonar su voz en toda la habitación

Kagome le mira sorprendida, se sentía mal, lo veía en su rostro_ Está bien

Tomaron el paraguas para refugiarse y correr al carro del albino, de camino al templo solo había silencio por parte de los dos; Inuyasha se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido por amar a Hikari, por culpar a su mujer de la muerte de Yuki y por haberla besado estando con Hikari. Ya no podía más.

Por su parte Kagome se sentía humillada, nunca antes él le había hecho semejante cosa. Cuando estuvo con Kikyou respeto su amor por ella y nunca le toco hasta que ella murió y se jugó todo por ella, pero ahora casi hacen el amor en el invernadero de su amiga con el novio de ella. Sonaba tonto pensar así- tomando en cuenta que ella era la verdadera mujer del Hanyou y que el técnicamente la estaba engañando con Hikari-, pero él no sabía nada hasta hace unos días. Pero no se dejaría otra vez, no le volvería a llenar de fantasías el corazón para arrancárselo y no devolverlo.

Al llegar a la acera del templo, la sacerdotisa sale corriendo escampándose de la lluvia; Inuyasha mira hacia su asiento y se da cuenta que se le queda el bolso con las carpetas y sale a dársela. Cuando llega la chica al portal, el Hanyou llego después corriendo tras ella.

Ambos se encontraban cansados y empapados, Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos_ ¡Lo siento!... perdóname Kag…no quise… yo no…_ no paraba de balbucear

Kagome coloca una mano en su boca y le silencia_ tranquilo, déjalo así… sé que no fue tu culpa, era la marca_ explica la chica perdiéndose en sus orbes doradas, sabía que eso la destrozaba pero no iba a impedir la felicidad de su amado_ No te preocupes… lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver_ sonríe ocultando sus lágrimas bajo la lluvia y se voltea para alejarse

"¡No! ¡No quiero!" Inuyasha la toma de la muñeca y la voltea para aproximarse a su cuerpo_ No, no me vas a alejar de ti Kag_ decreta abrazándola con ímpetu_ Te necesito…

-¿Para qué? ¡Tú tienes a Hikari!_ le acusa y trata de apartarse_ ¡No volveré a ser plato de segunda mesa! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes en la cabeza Inuyasha!?

-No se_ confiesa al fin_ Te juro de que no lo sé. Quiero estar con Hikari, pero si te vas… mi eternidad no tendría sentido. Si Yuki vuelve a reencarnar y cambia de nombre, puedo volver a enamorarla, puedo buscarla para siempre y amarla en cada una de sus vidas; pero si reencarnas no serias tú, no sería tu aroma ni tu risa, no serían tus besos y menos tu calor_ dice acariciando sus cabellos mojados_ tu voz y tu manera de ser, ya no tendría con quien pelear para ser estampado en el suelo, lo poco que queda de mi hogar perecería_ se va a aproximando hasta su oreja_ Volvería a estar solo…_ y la vuelve a besar

El beso vuelve a hacer hambriento y necesitado, Kagome le pone de puntas y le abraza el cuello, Inuyasha la toma en sus brazos y la lleva – sin romper el beso- hasta el Goshinboku.

Ambos se desprenden de sus ropas y sin parar de besarse comienzan a volver a descubrirse, tocarse, sentirse y llenarse de esa pasión que siempre los inundó. Sus cuerpos se fusionaron en uno solo después de 500 años y sus almas se complementaban, ya no eran viles errantes que mendigaban por algo que pudiera llenar el vacío que guardaban en su interior… Ahora existía vida y esperanza.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, estaba escampando. Inuyasha cubre a su mujer con la chaqueta y la lleva a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo; la deposita en la cama sumergida en un profundo sueño para acurrucarse a su lado… Si eso es lo que era, su mujer aunque quisiera negarlo. Ahora tendría que decidir: ama a Hikari y de eso no había duda, pero si ella le vuelve a decir que no quiere la eternidad ¿Qué sería de él?... Ahora se sentía una mierda de persona, Kagome tenía razón, la quiere de segunda opción por si Hikari se niega… Tal vez lo mejor sería que se fuera de su lado. Por eso tomó sus cosas y salió antes que despertara… si ella lo odiaba, por él estaría bien… así ella lo olvidaba y con suerte recobraría la mortalidad que ella tanto anhela.

Eran pocas las palabras para describir las sensaciones que guardaba en su corazón cuando hizo el amor con su Hanyou, él la necesitaba y ella lo sabía. Repasa con sus dedos cada parte de su cuerpo que su amado acarició y amó con devoción, pero al abrir los ojos no lo encontró a su lado, estaba en su habitación en el templo; se levanta de la cama y encuentra una nota, la lee detenidamente y sus ojos llenan de lágrimas… Una vez más la vuelve a lastimar, la ilusionó, durmieron juntos y ahora la tira como un trapo viejo "mire en el closet, vi que tenía tiempo sin ponerme aquella ropa, me gustaba mucho, pero como no me gusto como me quedaba la tire a la basura"… Pero se alejaría y nunca más le volvería a ver.

Toma las carpetas del caso y lee el nombre del primer museo para buscar la esencia del ladrón… Kyoto… esa sería su nueva parada… Debía buscar al ladrón y pasarle el nombre a Sesshomaru, ya ellos se encargarían del resto, era justo y necesario impedir el regreso de Naraku y al mismo tiempo concentrar su mente fuera de Inuyasha.

Saca la maleta del closet y la llena hasta el tope de ropa, busca sus documentos y sale en un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, pero antes de irse del templo toma el frasco de anosmia y se unge de pies a cabeza…

En la Habitación queda la carta tirada en el suelo con la caligrafía imprenta de Inuyasha…

"Kagome perdóname esto fue un error. El estar contigo me hizo dar cuenta que aun amo a mi esposa y no quiero perderla. Es el amor de mi vida… Espero que podamos ser amigos algún día… Atte. Inuyasha"

Transcurrieron varias semanas después de ese día. Ya no se hablaban, la joven desapareció unos días y volvió de la nada sin saber de su paradero, solo se comunicaba con Sesshomaru con el objetivo de hablar sobre el caso del ladrón del Sengoku. Era Septiembre e Inuyasha fue como de costumbre a la Floristería para ver a Hikari para salir a comer juntos como acostumbraban los lunes, Kagome había ido para el invernadero para recoger las flores de esa semana; pero antes de irse la puerta se vuelve a abrir la puerta y llega un Joven de ojos avellana y cabello castaño. Inuyasha lo reconoció en el acto.

-¡Higurashi!_ Llama el joven a la azabache cuando la ve llegar

Kagome se emociona y deja las flores que recogió en el mostrador para lanzarse a los brazos del muchacho, este carga a la chica con sus fuertes brazos y la hace girar de la emoción_ ¡Hojo! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte aquí!_ El hanyou que veía toda la escena, estaba debatiéndose si ir con Hikari a comer o Tomar al Bobotron que estaba con SU Kagome y destruirle la cara con sus filosas garras de acero.

-Pasaba por aquí, y como teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, pensé que podríamos salir al cine y después a cenar_ propuso el joven muy entusiasmado_ ¿Qué dices?

-Pues… yo…_ balbucea nerviosa la chica totalmente sonrojada_ Estarí…

-¡Dice que No!_ Interrumpe el ojidorado luego se acerca a la chica_ Lo siento mucho pero no acepta

Kagome arquea una ceja totalmente desconcertada_ ¿Ah?_ la muchacha se acerca a Hikari y se acerca a su oído_ Hikari ¿puedo hablar con inuyasha en el invernadero por favor?_ Hikari asiente con la cabeza confundida.

Con luz verde la joven se dirige al ex compañero de secundaria_ Hojo ¿Me disculpas un momento?_ le dedica una sonrisa y voltea a Inuyasha para mostrarle una mirada asesina, el hanyou tiembla ante el aura de la chica_ ¡Tu vienes conmigo!_ le toma de la mano y lo arrastra hasta el invernadero, se asegura que no haya nadie y cierra la puerta tras de sí_ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?_ exige saber la chica

-¿Cómo ese hono…?

-Hojo_ corrigió

-¡Lo que sea! ¿Cómo sabe dónde trabajas?

-Me lo encontré en estos días en Kyoto_ se limita a explicar

-Es decir que estuviste en Kyoto sin decirnos nada a Sesshomaru y a mi_ acusa el ojidorado a la muchacha

-Se lo dije a Sesshomaru_ se defiende_ Que él no te haya dicho nada es otra cosa

-No te conviene ese joven_ se limitó a decir relajado

-¿Y a ti que carrizo te importa con quién salgo o no?_ hace una pausa para cambiar su expresión de molestia a estupefacción_ Estas celoso_ Declara con toda propiedad

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si lo estás! ¡Reconocería tus escenas de celos a Kilómetros!

-¿Tu misma no dijiste "No voy a volver a salir"?_ se mofa imitando su voz

-¡Si pero no voy a estar con él en planes…! Un momento… ¡Yo que carajo tengo que andar dándote explicaciones a ti!_ expresa molesta_ ¿Tengo que recordarte a quién amas Inuyasha?

-¡Feh!_ La joven sale del lugar y él le persigue_ ¡Oye!... ¡Kagome!

-¡Abajo!_ llega a la tienda y se acerca con una sonrisa al castaño_ Hojo ¿Nos vamos?_ el joven le ofrece su brazo y se van juntos del establecimiento, en la parte posterior se escuchaba un alarido con su nombre oculto.

Después de comer, Inuyasha y Hikari salieron a caminar a un parque donde charlaban y reían juntos tomados de las manos. Pero por más que hablara con ella, sentía que algo le ocultaba, lo notaba en su mirada que brillaba. Cuando eran ellos dos en el Sengoku, la mirada que poseía Hikari no era la misma de Yuki; Yuki lo miraba y percibía que solo podría vivir para él, en cambio con Hikari, el brillo era más opaco y significaba que era una oportunidad para continuar con su vida.

-¿Sucede algo malo?_ Pregunta la ojivioleta preocupada sentada en un columpio

-Siento…_comienza a decir el ojidorado ara arrodillarse frente a ella_ que no estas siendo del todo honesta conmigo

-Inuyasha yo… tienes razón, ya es hora que te diga la verdad_ hace una pausa y traga fuerte para evitar llorar_ Hace… hace tiempo yo estuve enamorada…_ Inuyasha la escucha atentamente_ su nombre era Takashi y fue mi mejor amigo de toda la vida_ Aparta la mirada del ojidorado para perderse en el paisaje_ me enseño a confiar en los demás, pues yo era una persona muy tímida, callada y muy miedosa ¿Sabes? Pero no importa porque, él fue quien me libró de mi propia soledad; todos los años me iba de campamento con su familia y de él aprendí a sobrevivir en el bosque, a conectarme con la naturaleza y que no todo es lo que parece pero… _crea una pausa muy larga e incómoda entre los dos

Inuyasha le toma del mentón con ternura para depositar un suave beso en sus labios_ No fue tu culpa lo que le haya sucedido, no me importa la historia que ustedes tuvieron. Quiero crear una donde estemos los dos y esa mirada_ acaricia los parpados de ella_ llena de brillo vuelva y llegue a ser para mí. No importa cuánto tarde… Yo te esperare… Te amo

Hikari se sorprende a sus palabras y sin darse cuenta comienza a llorar_ Yo también te amo_ toma el rostro del albino y lo besa con desespero. Los dos amantes se levantan y se abrazan sin romper ese beso que ahora era con fuerza y efusión.

Del otro lado del parque se encontraban Kagome y Hojo conversando de sus vidas mientras caminaban por la acera.

-Así que te hiciste empresario… es un poco raro

-¿Por qué Higurashi?_ pregunta extrañado

-Siempre pensé que sería doctor o algo así_ comenta divertida_ ¡Como siempre estabas dándome regalos que eran muy buenos para la Salud!

-Pues… ya ves, a veces, la vida nos da muchas sorpresas

-Sí, puede ser que tengas razón

Cuando alcanzaron a dar la vuelta al parque, entre los columpios se ven a lo lejos dos amantes besándose con ternura; pero al enfocar su vista su corazón se vuelve a destrozar. Ya lo sabía, él siempre la amaría y ella vuelve a ser la segunda opción… Amigos… creo que esa es la única manera de tenerlo a su lado sin ser lastimada, solo esperaba que con el tiempo su amor se diferenciara y no andar recogiendo los pedazos de su corazón cada vez que lo encontraba.

-Hojo…

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa?_ pregunta la chica ocultando su rostro_ Estoy un poco cansada

-Por supuesto_ Acepta el joven y se van a la moto que traía el castaño

Abre la puerta de su habitación con parsimonia para tumbarse en la cama y llorar.

-Como desearía…_murmura para ella misma_...no haberte conocido… que Onigumo no se hubiera interpuesto entre Kikyou y tu… y tal vez… hubieras sido feliz con ella y yo aquí, tal vez con Hojo o con alguien más… Te amo Inu…Ya…Sha…._ concluya para cerrar sus ojos.

A lo lejos se encontraba una sombra que se aproxima a su puerta para observarla dormir…

…Perdóname…

La semana transcurrió con total naturalidad, sin interrupciones del Hanyou o de Hojo. Por fin tenía un tiempo para purificar la perla. En la tarde se dirige a la pagoda para revisar su estado, toma sus ropas y comienza el ritual pero cuando culmina, se da cuenta que la perla no se ha terminado de purificar… Es raro, siempre que hacia ese ritual, se purificaba en un momento… Ahora tendría que ir al Santuario de Fuji a purificarla otra vez.

Como de costumbre, ingresa al negocio de su amiga para trabajar y como de costumbre los lunes vendría el Hanyou a mediodía para llevarse Hikari y almorzar juntos, sin embargo, el Hanyou llegó al mismo tiempo que su ex compañero de la secundaria. Los ve forcejear para ver quién entra primero, a Inuyasha soltar cualquier cantidad de improperios y Hojo no se quedaba atrás. Al final, eran dos adultos comportándose como mocosos de preescolar, Hikari y ella intercambian miradas y sueltan una risa armoniosa ante aquel espectáculo.

Kagome toma a Hojo de los Hombros_ ya, ya basta… sino lo hacen se quedan sin postre_ Bromea lo último la azabache

Hikari hace lo mismo con Inuyasha y este le dé un corto beso_ Hola amor ¿me extrañaste?

-Mucho_ dice embelesado Inuyasha, ante esa confesión Kagome quiso vomitar ¡En su vida lo había visto! tan… tan… ¡Cursi! Ya se burlaría a su tiempo de él, de las veces que Kouga se le declaraba y él se retorcía ante tan empalagosas palabras.

-Higurashi yo…_ se pone frente a la azabache sonrojado_ Quisiera saber si tu… tal vez si no estás ocupada… podríamos ir a acampar

-¡Me encantaría! Pero este fin de semana no puedo, voy al Santuario del monte Fuji

-¿En serio? No importa, puede ser allá_ propone el castaño tomando las manos de ella

"¡Ah no!" Inuyasha en un ataque de impulso se coloca entre las dos personas_ ¿Hikari y yo podemos ir también?

-¿Qué?_ Chillan las chicas

-Vamos, solo será un fin de semana_ insiste el ojidorado abrazando por la espalda a la chica de ojos violetas_ además, podremos compartir la carpa_ comenta en su oído seductoramente

-Está bien_ contesta Hikari sonrojada

-De acuerdo_ acepta resignada la azabache_ partimos el Sábado a las 05:00

Continuará…

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la tardanza pero la musa no ha estado a mi favor mucho que digamos.

También les quiero advertir varias cositas…

Primera: soy –no mala, hipermala- haciendo lemons, me queda mejor la prosa y las metáforas

Segunda: Me voy a tardar un poco con los capítulos, puesto que los estoy escribiendo en una computadora que no es la mía :P

Tercera: a la final he decidido hacer unos ligeros cambios a la historia, gracias a sus comentarios, pero la esencia de la historia como la tenía pensado.

Bye!


	6. lo que anhela tu corazón

VI Lo que anhela tu corazón

EL día transcurre lentamente hasta el anochecer. La Sacerdotisa entra en la casa a ciegas, se descalza y camina por el pasillo. Qué raro todo estaba oscuro ¿Dónde estarán Shippo y Soten? Entra en la cocina y de repente una explosión se escucha en el patio de la casa, preocupada sale corriendo hasta las afueras de la casa, donde una cortina de humo nubla su vista.

-¡Sorpresa! _ gritan varias voces. Las luces comienzan a encenderse y lo que puede ver es increíble. Globos por todas partes; una mesa con comida y bebidas; Shippo y Soten se encontraban abrazados y a su lado estaban muchas caras conocidas.

Jinenji se acerca para abrazarla_ Kagome ¡Que gusto me da verte!_ se aleja para admirarla mejor_ Te veo más animada que hace un mes

-Gracias Jinenji_ le contesta con una tierna sonrisa, echa un vistazo a su alrededor y corre para abrazar al Jefe del clan de los Lobos_ ¡Kouga! No puedo creer que seas tú

Kouga le toma de las manos_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, querida Kagome_ dice muy emocionado_ La última vez que te vi_ comienza a relatar_ le tocaba la guardia a Inuyasha, pero se la saltó unos días dejándote sola_ comenta con molestia_ cuando Shippo nos comentó que habías despertado, quisimos venir todos pero esa "bestia" nos lo prohibió.

-¡A quién llamas bestia, Lobo! _ Gruñe por atrás Inuyasha que acaba de llegar con Sesshomaru_ ¡Aléjate de ella!_ demanda celoso, colocándose entre la sacerdotisa y el hombre lobo.

-Inuyasha…_ el hombre bestia la observa con miedo_ Abajo…_ cae al suelo

-¡Como extrañaba esas palabras!_ comenta el Kitsune de la mano de su esposa_ música para mis oídos

-Tu no lo extrañaras tanto, en cuanto te destruya ¡Zorro de pacotilla!_ Lanza una mirada asesina para luego levantarse y atacar al Zorro adulto, pero este lo esquiva

-¡Ja! ¡A ver si me atrapas Perro tonto!_ dice encima de un árbol, toma una hoja y una cortina de humo le cubre

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Enano!_ Ladra a los cuatro vientos

-Por favor Inuyasha deja en paz al pobre de Shippo_ decía Kagome

-Pero Kagome…_ titubea el hanyou, pero en cuanto ve a la Kagome real muerta de risa, su paciencia colmó_ Shippo…._ Le golpea en la cabeza para agarrarlo por la camisa_... te he dicho… millones de veces…_ lo ahorca por el cuello de la camisa_ ¡Que no te transforme de Kagome!_ Y lo lanza de una patada hasta la acera del templo escaleras abajo.

Inuyasha estaba sumamente molesto, ese zorro del demonio se las iba a cobrar una a una algún día. Por otra parte, estaba alegre porque se sentía en casa viendo a Kagome reír como nunca ante aquel espectáculo comenzado por el lobo inútil de Kouga y culminado por Shippo. Le daba gusto que volviera a estar alegre, aunque sea acosta de él.

Kagome se retira una lágrima de la mejilla_ Tenia tiempo que no me reía así _ la azabache esboza una sonrisa

-Hay una cosa más_ dijo el Kitsune_ falta unos miembros más_ la joven quedo extrañada ante el comentario ¿Quién más?

-¡Hola señorita Kagome!_ Anuncia desde el cielo un hombre entre 20 o 25 años de cabellos castaños oscuros, volando sobre una gata gigante.

-¡Kohaku! ¡Kirara!_ corre a su encuentro para abrazarlos_ Pero ¿Cómo tú…?

-La luz de Kikyou_ se limita a decir_ podríamos decir que soy como tú.

A lo lejos se vuelve a percibir otras voces, provenían de una ¿Vaca voladora? ¡Es Touttosa! El anciano se baja y la chica lo recibe en sus brazos_ ¡Que dicha es volver a verlo!

-A mí también me alegra Kagome _ dice el anciano_ toma, tu arco_ le entrega una cadena con un dije en forma de arco y flecha_ Inuyasha me lo dio para hacerlo más práctico_ comienza a explicar_ al tocar el botón de este dije, adquirirá el tamaño su real y podrás usarlo con total libertad.

-¡Wow! gracias_ la muchacha se coloca la cadena en el cuello, de pronto siente una picada en el mismo lugar al que Kagome por acto reflejo golpea, aplastando al causante de la molestia en su piel_ Me da gusto verlo pulga Myoga_ dice fastidiada

-A mí también Kagome_ contesta retorciéndose

-Ahora si están todos _ Dice Ayame luego se acerca a ella y se apoya en su hombro_ Kagome, hay algo que debes saber_ Kagome se sienta y los observa a todos confundida hasta que Ayame continua hablando_ Todos nos hemos puesto en contacto con respecto al caso del Ladrón de Shikon y ahora debemos estar preparados, indagar mejor en la investigación.

-Kagome_ dice Kouga_ Ayame y yo fuimos los que te dimos los cabellos ¿los tienes ahora contigo?_ la azabache asiente_ bien, necesitamos averiguar quién es

-Denme un momento para cambiarme_ pidió la muchacha para irse a su habitación para cambiarse. Ya en la puerta de la pagoda la joven sacerdotisa gira en dirección a los monstruos que le acompañan_ Solo pueden venir dos personas de testigo_ Kohaku pone un pie al frente e Inuyasha también_ de acuerdo, entremos.

Las tres personas ingresan al recinto y se acercan al fogón, la sacerdotisa toma de sus vestimentas una tinta blanca y un rosario_ Inuyasha_ el ojidorado se acerca_ por favor, bordea con esta tinta el piso de la pagoda_ necesitamos crear un campo de fuerza_ agrega, luego se acerca a Kohaku _ Toma esto_ le entrega una bolsa con cenizas_ Un espíritu maligno va intentar apoderarse de mí. Cuando eso suceda, arrójame estas cenizas _ el joven exterminador asiente entendiendo sus deberes.

La Sacerdotisa se arrodilla frente al fogón encendido, toma entre sus manos el rosario y lo coloca en el altar y dentro de él los cabellos del bandido; saca de su túnica una gema azulada cual noche de luna nueva y la deposita con los cabellos; acto seguido coloca sus manos a manera de plegaria y se dispone a rezar hasta entrar en trance.

En breve, una ráfaga de viento cubrió el lugar. Inuyasha arranca su cadena del cuello que toma el tamaño real de tessaiga y la empuña; Kohaku hace lo mismo con su hoz.

Inuyasha observaba como una de las personas más importantes para él era atacada por un alma monstruosa, intenta acercarse pero Kohaku le detiene_ ¡Apártate! ¡Kagome está en problemas!

-¿No escuchaste sus indicaciones? ¡No podemos intervenir!

El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte y las llamas aumentaban su tamaño e intensidad, no sabía cuánto más podría resistir su espada pegada al suelo; entre la ventisca apenas distinguía a Kohaku y Kagome que no se movía ni un centímetro. El demonio que salió de entre las llamas tomo entre sus manos a la Sacerdotisa, los ojos del hanyou se horroriza al ver que su amiga, compañera y amante como era devorada por la creatura. Intenta moverse pero es inútil, el viento es demasiado fuerte ¡Demonios! La impotencia llenó sus venas, no podría salvarle está vez.

De la nada sale Kohaku con los polvos arrojándolos alrededor de la bestia de fuego, las llamas se van extinguiéndose y el viento disminuía. Inuyasha aprovecha ese momento para salir corriendo hasta la joven desmayada, de las ropas saca el frasco de anosmia y le unge para ocultar su aroma.

Salen los dos de la pagoda con Kagome en los brazos de Inuyasha, todos se acercan para llevarla a su habitación, pero él insiste en llevarla -después de todo- era su mujer todavía. Al llegar a la habitación la deposita en la cama que compartieron hace unas semanas atrás y se queda con ella para velar su sueño; toca las sabanas y recuerda cómo se intercambiaban caricias, la sensación de su cuerpo unido al de ella, su calor, sus corazones. Aquella noche se quedó dormido junto a ella.

Ya era de mañana, lo sabía por el cantar de las alondras desde el pasillo; abre los ojos para observar el cuarto a oscuras, le dolía la cabeza y los huesos; cuando intenta incorporarse, entre sus dedos siente un bulto junto a ella por lo que se asusta y revisa más a fondo. Toma la sabana y al descubrirla era Inuyasha, su Inuyasha durmiendo como un bebé. Hace mucho tiempo que no le veía con ese rostro angelical, desde que lo conoció y la vez que fue a traerle su almuerzo hace ¿500 años? o ¿Fueron 10? ¡Ay! ¡La paradoja temporal! De tan solo pensarlo se arranca el cabello del desespero, porque no era una cosa de entenderlo sino de saber que eso sucedió y ya, un simple acto de Fe. Llamó a Hikari para reportarse enferma y seguir contemplando al albino, al rato abrió los parpados hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Buenos días_ se limitó a decir una roja sacerdotisa

-Buenos días_ contesta el acariciando su rostro_ ¿cómo te sientes?_ pregunta preocupado

-Bien, algo aturdida pero bien_ Kagome se levanta dándole la espalda_ reúne a los muchachos, que estén a las 10:00 en el Goshinboku_ le informa_ vi algo que nos ayudará con el caso.

-¿Es relacionado con Naraku?_ intenta adivinar

-No, es con alguien peor que él_ lo dice para salir de la habitación

EL reloj de su muñeca marcaba las 10 en punto, no había sido necesario llamar a todos (gracias al servicio de telecomunicaciones myoganet), ya a la hora exacta estaban todos los convocados de brazos cruzados e impacientes por la epifanía de la Sacerdotisa. De todos ellos, el más ansioso era el Hanyou -sobre todo por las cosas que presenció en la pagoda-, a cada rato se preguntaba ¿Qué cosas habrá visto Kagome? ¿Quién podría ser peor que Naraku en tal caso? Se habían enfrentado a muchos enemigos durante sus aventuras y ninguno había sido tan difícil de exterminar como lo había sido Naraku… excepto uno solo… ¿Será acaso? ¡No puede ser! Inuyasha Mira desconcertado a la joven para intercambiar miradas, ante su reacción ella asiente con la cabeza confirmando sus sospechas.

Kagome se acerca más al grupo y se coloca en el centro del Goshinboku _ Escúchenme bien, ahora entraremos en otra dimensión_ las creaturas que se encontraban a su alrededor comentan entre si atónitas al anuncio de la chica_ síganme_ con su mano toca la cicatriz de la corteza, creando una onda que se expande en todo el tronco para pasar, luego los demás integrantes del grupo imitan su paso.

El lugar donde se encontraban parecía el bosque que conocían hace 500 años: árboles frondosos, pasto en lugar de concreto, el sonido de los grillos y la luz de las luciérnagas creando un espectáculo nocturno, a los lejos se veía una aldea exactamente igual al de la anciana Kaede.

-Este lugar_ comienza a hablar la azabache_ es un mundo espiritual, creado a imagen y semejanza de lo que anhelen sus corazones_ toca un árbol y automáticamente se transforma en una pelota de futbol_ en este momento, lo que más anhela en corazón de cada uno de ustedes es esta época…regresar a casa, pero en algunos instantes podría convertirse en cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Cómo una aldea de exterminadores?_ pregunta Kohaku

-Exacto… puede ser esta aldea, puede convertirse de pronto en la cueva de los hombres lobo, el castillo de Irasue, la cueva de Totosai, las montañas del norte donde se crio Ayame inclusive la casa donde viví los primeros 15 años de mi vida_ concluye su explicación para volverse a acercar al grupo_ los traje aquí porque este recinto es sagrado para las deidades del bosque, nadie sabe de su existencia y lo mejor de todo es que está protegido. Solo se puede entrar salir con ayuda de un ser con poderes espirituales, ningún intruso podrás escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Vamos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

No había nada que no se pareciera a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede: los futones, las calderas, el fogón, todo estaba en su lugar. Kagome se sienta en el centro detrás de la hoguera, a su lado se encontraban Kohaku e Inuyasha que habían presenciado, más no vivido el descubrimiento. Él Hanyou tenía sus sospechas y aunque la joven le haya confirmado, aun quería saber más de lo ocurrido pero ¿Cómo derrotar a algo que no se puede tocar?

-El causante de todos los robos es nada más y nada menos que Magatsuhi_ anuncia a todos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser esto?_ pregunta atónito Shippo_ Destruimos a Magatsuhi en el interior de Naraku ¡Sesshomaru lo destruyó con la misma tenseiga! Para eso la perla…

-La perla de Shikon está de vuelta en este mundo Shippo… se encuentra en mi interior_ confiesa por fin dejando a todos los presente estupefactos, a excepción de Inuyasha_ cada cierto tiempo voy a purificarla a la pagoda del templo, pero cuando se ha contaminado mucho, voy al monte Fuji para purificarla en el Santuario_ explica la Sacerdotisa_ ahora ese no es el punto, ahora lo importante es que Magatsuhi está poseyendo gente inocente para sus propósitos personales.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?_ pregunta Jinenji

-Crear un mundo de caos, donde Naraku y sus extensiones solo participarían como marionetas en su propio juego. Un mundo donde los demonios vuelvan a gobernar y donde yo reemplace a Midoriko y él a Magatsuhi_ concluye su explicación_ ahora quiero que todos investiguen leyendas de la perla se Shikon, mitos, rumores, investigaciones. Lo que consigan, necesitamos con urgencia saber cómo derrotarle_ la joven se levanta del piso y se retira de la cabaña_ Si gustan, pueden permanecer unas horas más aquí, no hay problema.

Inuyasha sale de la cabaña para recorrer los campos de arroz de lo alguna vez pudo considerar su hogar, caminaba por los senderos imaginándose a los hijos de los aldeanos correr junto al – no tan pequeño- Shippo, las gemelas y el hijo menor de sus amigos, pasó por el puente hasta el árbol donde en muchas ocasiones peleaba con Kagome, la colina donde miraba las estrellas con ella en algunas ocasiones- en realidad nunca les llamó la atención, pero cuando estaba con ella y ante la explicación de la colegiala de antaño sobre la lamentable situación del planeta para dar razón al porqué no se veían las estrellas en su mundo, sentía que era un lujo que podía darse de vez en cuando-, el árbol sagrado donde fue liberado por ella, el pozo. Todo le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos.

Por un momento deseo estar vestido con la ropa que le dio su madre antes de morir, pero sabía que con eso no la traería de vuelta ni a Sango ni a Miroku, había visto sus reencarnaciones en la época de Kagome pero no era lo mismo, lo sabía de primera mano después de la experiencia con Kikyou, con Hikari. De pronto se vio confundido ¿Será que estará haciendo lo correcto?...

El ojidorado en el tour, volvió a la colina donde se encontró a la azabache sentada y pensativa.

-¿En qué momento te diste cuenta que de quién hablaba era de Magatsuhi?_ lanza de pronto la sacerdotisa

-¿Cómo te…?

-Tu presencia ¿O acaso olvidas que soy sacerdotisa?_ él sonríe orgulloso ante el avance de los poderes de Kagome; la vez que la conoció era inútil con el arco pero con buena vista para los fragmentos de la perla, no era la mejor esquivando y era además muy torpe pero la perseverancia y valentía que la caracterizaba lo compensó.

-Cuando dijiste que era peor que Naraku_ se sienta a su lado_ allí comencé a pensar en todos los monstruos que hemos destruido y el ultimo, era Magatsuhi_ concluyo su hipótesis

-Cuando lo vi, no podía creerlo. Los cabellos que puse dentro del rosario no fueron de mucha ayuda, solo para comparar el aura pero la perla con el aura fue la que ayudó

-Esa perla oscura ¿Qué era?

-Era una de las réplicas del templo, son simples llaveros pero son muy útiles para encerrar el aura que encierra un lugar_ explica la sacerdotisa_ lo utilice cuando fui a Kyoto

-Kagome… ¿Quién era ese monstruo?_ pregunta el ojidorado

-Era el guardián de las almas… aquellas almas que no logran el descanso eterno o que simplemente andan causando estragos en vida, paran a sus manos y la única forma de que te sea revelado el paradero es dentro de él_ se limita a explicar

-En aquel momento…_ dice el hanyou_ tenía… miedo

-¿Por qué?

-Miedo de perderte Kagome_ confiesa

-Basta Inuyasha, no sigas

-¿Para qué Kag? ¿Para dejarte otra vez con ese pelele?

-Tú tienes novia_ le recuerda_ dejaste muy en claro lo que ocurrió entre los dos

-Mentí… en estos momentos. No sé lo que siento Kagome, te lo dije ese día y te lo vuelvo a decir. Estoy confundido y arto a la vez_ hace una pausa para continuar_…todas las veces…_ comienza a relatar_ que Yuki reencarnaba siempre era la misma historia: la enamoraba, le confesaba que era un ser sobrenatural, me aceptaba, pero cuando quería convertirla en mi compañera eterna siempre se negaba.

-Tal vez fue por mi marca_ supuso ella

-No, así no funciona, eso solo sucede entre demonios e híbridos_ explica el albino_ ella lo hacía por querer vivir como humana y compartir esas experiencias juntos mientras su cuerpo envejecía, pero en todas las veces que quedaba embarazada de mí, el parto se complicaba y ella moría.

-Entonces ¿Por qué condenar a un destino como ese a Hikari si sabes que va a ser el mismo resultado?

-Porque la amo

-Tal vez ella no te amó en verdad_ comenta la joven_ amar implica hacer sacrificios, tu hiciste muchos sacrificios por estar con ella y Yuki y sus reencarnaciones no lo supieron apreciar_ hace una pausa para continuar_ a lo mejor el destino de Hikari no está ligado al tuyo después de todo.

-¡No digas tonterías!_ se levanta molesto_ ¡Ella me ama y esta vez va a vivir! ¿Me oyes? ¡Vivir!_ sale saltando de la rabia

El Hanyou llega al Goshinboku, dirige su mano hacia el troco (justo en la marca donde quedó clavado durante 50 años) y se pregunta cómo hubieran sido las cosas si él no hubiera sido clavado por Kikyou ¿Habría sido realmente feliz? O si se hubiera desde el principio descubierto la marca de Kagome en su cuello ¿realmente sabría hacerle feliz? O si no hubiera muerto Yuki y el parto se hubiera presentado unos días antes del equinoccio cuando se volvía humana. Le tomó 500 años madurar y darse cuenta que no había sido culpa de Kagome, nunca lo fue; tal vez ella tenga razón y su destino no era al lado de él. Ahora solo tenía algunas conclusiones en su mente: la primera, lo que sucedía con Hikari era solo un intento forzado por volver a vivir lo que pudo ser y no fue, era indispensable terminar con ella; segundo, Kagome era el amor de su vida y no sabe cómo fue tan estúpido como para haberla dejado ir, en ella puedo encontrar su lugar en el mundo; la tercera, sobre su cadáver va a permitir que la vuelvan a separar de su lado; y la cuarta, quinta y sexta: cuando Magatsuhi sea derrotado le pedirá que sea su esposa bajo la ley de los hombres.

Continuará…

Hola amigos aquí les va el siguiente capitulo

A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán un poco "color de hormiga" no solo para Kagome

Sino también por Inuyasha, pero paciencia que si decido ponerlos juntos no se lo haré tan fácil

A él y esperen porque habrá más sorpresas con esta historia

Bye


	7. Las caras del Naohi

VII Las cuatro caras del Naohi

Era miércoles y faltaban pistas para descubrir como destruir a Magatsuhi, necesitaban algún indicio y solo las leyendas de la perla les ayudarían a responder una y cada una de sus dudas. Kagome estaba revisando en la floristería unas cuentas y dentro de poco saldría a mediodía para la biblioteca de la Universidad de Tokyo, al rato le acompaña Hikari un tanto preocupada. La joven sacerdotisa se da cuenta, percibía culpa y tristeza.

― ¿Sucede algo Hikari?

―Kagome quiero hablar contigo, sobre Inuyasha- dijo sin tapujos

Las dos jóvenes se van a invernadero para hablar sin ser molestadas―Bien suéltalo―dice la azabache

― ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo en el pasado? ¿Fueron novios?

―No― mintió― solo somos amigos, es todo

― ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

―10 años, más o menos. Era el novio de una prima―volvió a mentir― y desde entonces se volvió mi mejor amigo, pero ¿Por qué me estás preguntando todo esto?

―Hace unos días… Inuyasha y yo terminamos― confiesa por fin― Takashi… volvió… y aunque sienta algo muy fuerte por Inuyasha, Takashi esto todo lo que anhelo y no quiero perderlo

La sacerdotisa se levanta con un aspecto frio y sin emociones hasta la puerta sin mirar a chica de ojos violetas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso por Inuyasha después de lo que el sacrificó por ella?

―Kagome… respóndeme ―suplicaba la albina persiguiéndola―te lo pido quiero saber que…

― ¿Tienes idea cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando por ti?― interrumpe con una pregunta― ¡No sabes lo que sacrificó Inuyasha! Y lo peor es que ¡No te das cuenta! ― se voltea para ver a los ojos a la muchacha ― ¿Y sabes qué? Entre Inuyasha y yo nunca sucedió algo pero si estuve y estoy enamorada de él― confiesa con las manos en el pecho ― ¿Y sabes por qué no puedo estar con él? ¡Porque me pidió ayudarle contigo!

Hikari ve a la muchacha retirarse pero sin antes terminar de confesar― nos dimos cuenta, que aunque nos quisiéramos, lo que sentíamos no era tan fuerte como lo que sentíamos por otras personas ― la joven permanecía seria dispuesta a escuchar― los he visto a ustedes dos juntos y creen que no me he dado cuenta, pero no es así. Cuando hablan entre a solas, sus escenas de celos, su complicidad. Ustedes dos tienen una historia, secretos; es una conexión que yo jamás compartiría con él… simplemente nos dejamos en libertad.

―Él no me ama Hikari, es todo lo que debo saber― partió del establecimiento

¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? ¿Acaso era una broma? Por una parte estaba molesta quiso destruirlo a él y ella por jugar con ella pero por otra parte lo dejó así, tal vez la última conversación que tuvieron dio frutos y por fin recapacitó pero eso no quería decir que él correspondía sus sentimientos. Ahora lo importante no era la historia que tenían los dos, era cumplir su misión.

Tomó un taxi hacia la biblioteca, en poco tiempo llegaron a un edificio blanco diseñado en arcos uno al lado del otro. Habló con la bibliotecaria para pedir indicaciones sobre la zona de historia japonesa, en mitología.

―En el pasillo al final, a mano izquierda― señala la bibliotecaria con el extremo del borrador del lápiz

―Gracias ― contesta la azabache para ir al lugar

Las repisas tenían todo tipo de leyendas: la del goshinboku, el origen tanabata, el Hilo rojo del destino, hasta que consiguió un libro viejo y polvoriento; lo toma entre sus manos y lo sacude un poco "La perla de Shikon ¿real o mito? Por Kakera Reiko escrito en 1946" la imagen de la autora era exactamente igual a la momia de Midoriko, Kagome esbozó una sonrisa. Por más que quisiera negarlo, todos ellos estaban ligados a aquella época y a la joya que solo traía desgracias.

Por suerte, aún conservaba su carnet de la biblioteca. Lo entrega a la señora pero esta se lo devuelve ― disculpe pero no puedo aceptarlo

― ¿Por qué? ― exige saber la azabache

―Simplemente, porque este carnet venció en el 2009 y estamos a 2014―informa quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos

― ¿Y no hay algo que pueda hacer? De verdad, necesito el libro― ruega una vez más

La bibliotecaria sonríe amistosamente ― Claro, renovar el carnet por un módico precio. Como todos ― se burla de la chica

"¡Es cierto!" piensa sonrojada, la joven le da el arancel y llena el formulario

―En un momento estoy aquí― desaparece de la recepción por un momento para luego regresar con un nuevo carnet que para por un escáner ―Aquí tienes tu carnet y el libro. Disfrútalos

Consiguió llegar a casa a tiempo por el poco tráfico de ese día, al entrar a la casa su celular empezó a sonar.

― ¿_Diga?_

―_Kagome ¿Cómo estás? Es Hojo, era para saber si lo nuestro el sábado seguía en pie_

―Hola Hojo, por supuesto. Nada ha cambiado

―_perfecto, entonces ¿el sábado en la estación a las 5:00? _

―Si… bueno nos vemos Hojo, adiós― cuelga para ir a la cocina

Cenó rápido y se encerró en su habitación para estudiar. Mientras hojeaba página por página, se escuchó muy cerca un "hola" dejando a una sacerdotisa espantada de la sorpresa que se llevó.

―Inuyasha ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

―Vine a ver a que has averiguado de la perla ― dice con los brazos cruzados― ¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste? ― pregunta seductor acercándose peligrosamente a la azabache

―yo… no… ―balbuceaba nerviosa para luego retirarlo de su lado ― ¡Abajo!

Su respiración estaba agitada y entrecortada ¿Qué rayos estaba por hacer? En definitiva una locura, no podía estar lejos de él pero tampoco lo quería cerca; necesitaba calmarse y mantener las cosas en frío.

La azabache le ayuda a levantarse― Kagome ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me tiraste?― Reclama molesto

―Por Idiota― decía la joven sentándose frente a él ― conseguí algo que nos puede ayudar ― saca de su bolso un libro viejo y deshilachado

El hanyou echa un vistazo a la portada ― ¿Estás segura que nos puede ayudar? Ese libro parece más viejo que Totosai después de un baño―se mofa señalando el libro

―No, mira la foto del autor ― señala la cubierta posterior

Sus ojos se abren de par en par de la sorpresa ― ¿Midoriko?― Kagome asiente, acto seguido el comienza a hojearlo

Las hojas eran amarillentas y consumidas por las polillas; cada palabra en vez de ser un mito, parecían una vivencia… la historia que les contó el anciano Myoga en la cueva de Midoriko de pronto cobraba vida; la protección de la misma a manos de los exterminadores y luego a manos de Kikyou estaba plasmada e, incluso las teorías plasmadas sobre la muerte de la sacerdotisa. Tardaron Horas, hasta conseguir algo con sentido, referente a la esencia de la perla.

―Mira que dice aquí― comienza a recitar la azabache

"La perla de las cuatro almas o _Perla de Shikon, _refleja en sí la lucha plena entre las almas de los demonios y el alma de la Sacerdotisa Midoriko. La mitad maligna se le conoce como Magatsuhi representa el conjunto de monstruos y espíritus malignos que se reunieron para exterminar a la sacerdotisa; A su vez, la mitad de la Sacerdotisa o Naohi está reflejada en 4 virtudes: valentía, amistad, sabiduría y amor todos en perfecto equilibrio. Según quién esté en posesión de la joya, una de estas partes obtiene más poder, purificando o ensuciando la joya; cuando esta es usada con propósitos malignos esta joya, a medida que va aumentando la contaminación de la misma, la parte demoniaca se hace presente para infectar a toda creatura (humana o no) para sus propósitos, asi mismo cuando es usado para el bien esta contrarresta los efectos del magatsuhi, purificándola"

―Aquí dice algo más ― dice el hanyou buscando en otras páginas

"Para que el Naohi pueda presentarse con mayor intensidad, la joya debe de estar presente ante la representación de cada una de las virtudes que la constituyen…"

―Quiere decir que necesita ser purificado desde fuera pero como…―intentaba analizar la azabache. El ser estaba en estos momentos poseyendo a cualquier persona pura y contaminándola para sus oscuros propósitos, estaba claro necesitaba alguien como Midoriko para que la perla siga existiendo. Era justo y necesario ser purificado para que no siga haciendo estragos y así arruinar el equilibrio de la perla y destruirla.

― Esta claro que el cuento del "deseo correcto" no nos va a ayudar por el momento ― llega a una conclusión el hanyou ― Podemos hacer una perla de Shikon nueva

― ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ― exclama la joven desconcertada

―No, piénsalo… La perla es la lucha interna entre el Naohi y Magatsuhi, y ahora que Magasuhi está fuera y dentro del cuerpo de alguien, podríamos hacer lo mismo.

― ¿Entrar… en el cuerpo de…alguien? ― pregunta confundida

― ¡No! reunir el Naohi pero en persona ― aclara el hanyou ― Piénsalo Kagome ¿Recuerdas a Izumo cuando intentó reunir las 4 esencias del Naohi para crear una nueva perla?

La chica hace memoria y como no olvidarlo si fueron encerrados todos sus amigos en huevos de Sapo de Sukumo, de tan solo recordarlo le provocaba vomitar. Aquel hanyou intentó madurar sus almas para crear una nueva perla de Shikon y convertirse en humano, esto hizo sobresaltar a la chica ¡Por fin entendió lo que quiso decir Inuyasha!

― Quiero decir que reunamos fuerzas entre las esencias de nosotros, eso magnificará el Naohi y podrá purificarse con mayor intensidad cuando estemos dentro de la perla… pero nos faltan…

―Inuyasha, creo que ya es hora de reunir al grupo completo ― anuncia emocionada para luego coger el teléfono y marcar

Inuyasha corre a su encuentro ― Kagome ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― pregunta confundido y ansioso a la vez

―Escribiendo un mensaje a Shippo para que nos encontremos con Sango y Miroku ―comenta entusiasmada

El ojidorado le roba el teléfono―Mi querida Kagome…te voy a hacer un pequeño recordatorio ― guarda la calma ― ¡Ellos están muertos! ―Grita exaltado

―Sus reencarnaciones se encuentran aquí ― explica relajada ― será pan comido

―Pero no recuerdan quienes fueron en sus vidas pasadas

― ¿Quién es la Sacerdotisa? ― Le recuerda la joven en tono amenazante al hanyou

―Pues tu pero…

― ¡Pero nada! Hay rituales que para eso se necesitan los artefactos y los restos de las personas para hacerlas recordar y, afortunadamente, los tenemos ― la chica revisa su reloj 0:30 ― bueno ya es tarde. Vete, mañana tengo trabajo.

―Mañana iré al museo Nacional de Tokyo en busca de nuevas pistas ― el joven se levanta para sacudirse el polvo

― ¿No habías ido ya? ― pregunta curiosa

―Kouga y Ayame estuvieron allí, yo fui al del Tesoro de Meiji ― le comenta de manera informal ― Hasta mañana

―Hasta mañana ― contesta la azabache mientras observa como el ojidorado se pierde entre las sombras

Jueves…

EL hanyou fue al Museo de Tokyo, la verdad de todos los museos por los que pasó no se animó a pisar. Tan solo se limitó a revisar las fotos de la mercancía robada.

Se encontraba frente al edificio monumental grisáceo de tejado tradicional, llevaba varias semanas cerrado por obvias razones. Las zonas de arte moderno y de historia contemporánea permanecían abiertas, pero la del siglo XIV al XVII continuaba clausurada con cintas de seguridad, le muestra a un guardia su identificación de investigador y prosigue en su trabajo.

Conocía a Magatsuhi como la palma de su mano, sabía lo maligno que podría llegar a ser y como podría entrar en las personas para contaminarlas. Todo estaba destrozado y cubierto de cristales rotos alrededor de las repisas que resguardaban las armas de las extensiones Naraku.

Se acerca al aparador que contenía el abanico de Kagura, por obvias razones no estaba pero lo sabía por el olor de la dama del viento y por la foto que se encontraba bajo las láminas de vidrio quebrado. Todo estaba en orden "un crimen perfecto", pero hasta el crimen más perfecto tenía sus fallas ¿No?; con cuidado de no alterar la escena del crimen se coloca unos guantes de latex para revisar más a fondo.

Observa cada esquina y cada parte del paral que una vez sostuvo aquella "arma" hasta que encuentra un cabello nuevo, corto de color cobrizo; con su olfato intentó identificar al sujeto pero por más que quisiera no lograba asociarlo con ninguna persona que hubiera conocido, es como si fuera un fantasma. Se acercó a los otros estantes y realizó el mismo procedimiento: en la de Kanna encontró esta vez un trozo tela negra de cuero y en el Hakudoshi un olor particular, pero ahora en una parte de sangre seca. Tomo sus muestras y las llevó al laboratorio…

Al llegar al apartamento, consigue a Sesshomaru con unos Jovenes de aspecto muy parecido a ¿Sango y Miroku? No puede ser, ellos están murió. Deben ser sus reencarnaciones de ellos, se acerca a ambas personas y les saluda con cortesía.

―Buenas noches ― expresa inclinándose hacia la castaña

―Hola Inuyasha ¿nos recuerdas? ― responde con una sonrisa la castaña, ante este comentario el albino se aleja atónito, no podía hablar ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Kagome los hizo recordar tan rápido? ― Tranquilízate, ni somos fantasmas ni somos reencarnaciones ― aclara nuevamente con una taza de té en sus manos

―Están… vivos ―se limita a decir para hacer una pausa, pero continua― pero ¿Cómo…? Sesshomaru me dijo que… ustedes… ― No paraban de balbucear de lo anonadado que estaba

― ¿Recuerdas Tenseiga? ― habla de pronto el monje, Inuyasha asiente con la cabeza ― Antes de morir a manos de la creatura que atacaba la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Sesshomaru nos revivió con ella luego escapamos con ayuda del pozo. Llevamos aquí unos 4 años.

Ese día no lo recuerda, pues fueron uno años después de la muerte de Yuki y el partió a otras tierras en búsqueda de adivinos o brujos que le ayudaran a conseguir su reencarnación.

― En 1756 estuve en Londres, había conseguido a Yuki bajo el nombre de Margaret y era hija de un caballero de Liverpool, en esa misma época me encontré a Sesshomaru haciendo negocios con los demonios de Londres, hombre lobo y hechiceros que Vivian en los alrededores. Cuando pregunte por ustedes, el me dijo que "no estaban más" yo supuse… ― comenta con la mirada hacia abajo, no iba a permitir que le vieran llorar, por más feliz que se encuentre.

― ¿Qué estábamos muertos? ― completa la castaña ― Pues en siglo XVI podríamos decir que sí ― ofrece con una sonrisa

― Pero Shippo, Kohaku…

―Shippo cuando nos vio pensó que éramos reencarnaciones y le seguimos el juego ― comenta serio ― y Kohaku es diferente, no podíamos ocultarle este secreto. Decidimos que era lo mejor permanecer en el anonimato, pero aquí estamos para lo que nos necesiten.

―Es decir que les has comentado lo que está sucediendo aquí ¿o me equivoco Sesshomaru?

―No te equivocas, les comente de lo que hablamos en el templo el lunes pasado.

―Ahora hay nueva información, pero para eso vamos a necesitarlos ― informa Inuyasha mirándoles de soslayo ― mañana les enviare con Kohaku las armas a Totosai para que sean modificadas… me da gusto…volverlos a ver ―comenta para luego irse.

―Pobre Inuyasha, algún día ese orgullo lo va a volver loco ― comenta Miroku preocupado

―Supieras que lo ha vuelto a derrumbar ― murmura Sesshomaru divertido

― ¿Su orgullo? No lo creo ― responde una sango escéptica

― Con la vuelta de Kagome, créeme que es el Inuyasha que una vez conocieron― dice Sesshomaru sonriendo, causando en los muchachos escalofríos.

Viernes…

Kagome llega a casa temprano del trabajo, no había mucho que hacer así que Hikari la dejó en libertad con una sonrisa muy extraña; va al refrigerador para ver que hay para cocinar, pero antes revisa la pizarra un aviso dejado por Shippo.

"Kag, salimos este fin de semana a visitar a Asuka y a su esposo. Nos vemos, regresamos el domingo en la noche"

De seguro lo planearon por la salida de ella al templo al otro día, resignada busca los ingredientes para cocinar. Mientras cocinaba, buscó las cosas para preparar un poco de té y relajarse. Después de comer se acercó al piano que había comprado Inuyasha meses atrás antes que despertara, estiró sus manos para precalentar y en cuanto tocó la primera tecla, el resto de sus dedos siguieron el patrón que tocaba en el pentagrama cobrando sus manos vida propia.

― ¿Para Elisa? ¿No es un poco cliché? ― comenta una voz atrás de ella, causando un grito que se escuchó hasta atrás del templo

― ¡Con un demonio Inuyasha! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ―bufó la azabache levantándose del banqueta ― ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón!

―A mí me divierte, así que… no ― responde juguetón acercándose al piano ― ¿Quieres hacer un dueto? ― propone el hanyou

― ¿Qué sugieres? ― consulta Kagome tentada

― ¿Qué tal….si... improvisamos? ― el hanyou con agilidad en sus manos crea una progresión

La azabache continúa con otra progresión, seguida de una escala de acordes ― Me parece perfecto ― Acepta con una sonrisa cómplice.

La azabache comienza tocando un minuet de Mozart, para luego tocar encima de ella una melodía contemporánea; Inuyasha contrarresta con un grupo de notas en la mano izquierda y en la derecha tocando para Elisa, al final los dos terminan tocando la misma canción en diferentes tonalidades creando armonía. En vez de dos voces distintas parecían una sola, cada acorde y cada progresión que creaban era una música nueva y llena de vida; ya no eran dos individuos que vagaban por la vida, ahora la música reflejaba a dos amantes que se reunían en la oscuridad de la noche compartiendo sus secretos.

Para concluir la melodía terminaron con una armonía jocosa y totalmente cliché, dejando que sus risas invadieran la habitación, estaban muy cerca sus rostros luego del momento placentero que habían tenido.

―Tengo que decirte algo―hace una pausa, no sabía cómo iba a decirle a Kagome sin que se desmayara así que se llenó de valor para continuar ― Ya no va a ser necesario usar las reencarnaciones de Sango y Miroku.

― ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Si sabes que necesitamos que vuelvan a ser ellos para que nos puedan ayudar ― argumenta molesta

―No los necesitamos porque… son ellos ― confiesa por fin, la expresión de la azabache cambia radicalmente, sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos y su respiración se vuelve ruidosa mientras corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas

― ¿Es en serio? ― El albino asiente con una sonrisa ― ¡No puedo creerlo! ― le abraza con fuerza, aferrándose a su pecho para llorar como una niña pequeña.

Permanecieron así durante un rato en silencio, ella llorando y el consolándola… Esa semana que pasó, el Hanyou apenas comía y solo estaba concentrado en su trabajo; ya no llamaba a Hikari y menos pasaba a buscarla, no después de su última conversación…

"Hikari lo había convocado a ir aquel día para cenar a su casa. Al entrar todo estaba en su lugar, su apartamento era acogedor y tranquilo, la mesa estaba puesta y la comida olía delicioso.

La chica se acerca a él pero antes de que él se acercara más para besarla ella lo paro con su mano sobre sus labios― espera― dice la albina nerviosa― quiero decirte algo

El hanyou preocupado se sentó en el sofá ― dime que sucede

―Hoy volví a ver a Takashi…― confiesa la joven ― Y lo que siento por el… no ha cambiado― el albino se quedó en silencio unos minutos, lo suficiente como para romper con la paciencia de la joven ― Por favor dime algo, insúltame ¡Pero no te quedes callado!

―No puedo Hikari porque yo también quería confesarte algo…

―Que amas a Kagome, eso ya lo sé ― dice con una sonrisa

Inuyasha asombrado se queda tenso ― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

―Desde el momento en que ella nos presentó― comienza a relatar ― la veía muerta de los celos, y los sollozos que aguantaba cuando nos íbamos ― ante esta confesión él sonríe ― También me di cuenta en sus conversaciones y en los celos que tenías de Hojo ¡Hasta un gato se daría cuenta de eso!

―Discúlpame Hikari, por no haber sido del todo sincero

―No, discúlpame tu a mí por todo esto. Sabíamos que esto no iba a funcionar e igual lo hicimos― lo abraza y se separa de él― Te deseo suerte con ella, es muy testaruda ― le guiña un ojo

―Dímelo a mí… entonces ¿Para quién es esta cena? ― La chica se sonroja ante la pregunta― pregunta contestada… Nos vemos y suerte

Se despidieron sin rencores ni lágrimas, como dos personas adultas que se dieron cuenta que no eran el uno para el otro."

Quiso decirle que había terminado con Hikari por ella, besarla y mandar todo al carajo; pero ni su orgullo ni el conjuro del rosario le permitieron hacerlo. Tal vez el camino que estaban trazando hacia el perdón y a la reconciliación iba a ser más trucado y difícil que en veces anteriores.

La chica se aleja sonrojada de el para revisar el reloj de su muñeca… 22:00… ya era tarde y a las 5 tenía que encontrarse con Hoyo― Inuyasha tienes que irte ― se levanta del piso ―es tarde y tengo que madrugar. Mañana voy a Fuji.

―Quieres decir que "iremos" ― corrigió tomándola del brazo

―Iremos, me suena a poliedro ― dice con sarcasmo ― Olvídalo, es una cita entre Hojo y yo

―Pe…pero… ¡No puedes ir tu sola! ― balbucea el albino nervioso

―A ver sabelotodo ¿Por qué no puedo ir sola con Hojo? ― desafía Kagome con los brazos cruzados

― Porque él no sabrá qué hacer cuando estés purificando la perla y yo si ― expone el ojidorado

―Un Sacerdote me puede ayudar sin problema alguno―se defiende

―Pero y… ¿Qué harás cuando pregunte porque desapareciste? ― contraataca

―Le diré que fui a pasear sola ― se excusa

―Nadie en su sano juicio te dejaría salir sola por el bosque ― argumenta para luego tomarle del brazo para acercarse y besar la comisura de sus labios

― ¡Aléjate de mí!― exigió Kagome apartándolo de su lado ― no tienes ningún derecho de besarte

―Al contrario… tengo todo el derecho, después de todo eres mi mujer― dice orgulloso señalando las fosas de su cuello

― ¡Tu mujer y un Pepino!― le grita para golpearlo ― Vienes y me dices que no me perdonas lo que pasó con Yuki, después te acuestas conmigo para luego dejarme como trapo sucio con una nota explicando tu devoción por Hikari, luego cometes la estupidez de terminar con ella ¿Ahora tienes el descaro de decir que soy tu mujer? ¡Por favor Inuyasha!

―En realidad… después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros llegué a la conclusión que no fue tu culpa ― La azabache atónita se sienta para escucharlo ― lo que sucedió con ella igual iba a pasar si seguía a mi lado, tenías razón. Al final, me di cuenta que no se puede remediar el pasado, solo se puede recordar y dejarlo atrás.

― ¿Por qué me haces esto?...

―Porque así lo deseo ― se vuelve a acercar peligrosamente a ella― deseo que permanezcas a mi lado

La sacerdotisa no sabía si creerle o no, lo amaba de eso estaba segura pero no quería ser lastimada otra vez. El seguía acercándose hasta sus labios, llena de miedo solo se le ocurrió un escape ― ¡Abajo! ― Cae al suelo el ojidorado ― Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo… ¡Abajo! ― la orden fue con tanta determinación que creo un boquete en el piso, dejando al Hanyou inconsciente. La joven aprovecho para llamar a Sesshomaru y que se lo llevara, no quería verlo.

Continuará…

Hola chicas ¿cómo están?

Sé que es medio confusa la historia, hasta para mí y créanme lo modifiqué como mil veces…

Lo de la nueva midoriko recuerden cuando Kagome estaba dentro de la perla de Shikon y los demonios le explicaron a Inuyasha que la batalla se desataría con Naraku y Kagome. En mi opinión personal, pienso que Naraku es una "versión de bolsillo" de los demonios con los que se enfrentó Midoriko cuando creo la perla de Shikon….

Por otra parte, paciencia de ahora en adelante las cosas para Inuyasha serán un tanto difíciles a partir de ahora. Esperen el próximo porque es un poco más centrado en él….

Se llama "Como en los viejos tiempos"

Bye!


	8. como en los viejos tiempos

VIII Como en los viejos tiempos

Una, dos, tres o tal vez cuatro horas habían pasado desde que salió del templo. La verdad no las había contado después que se acabó la pila del reloj- y no se hable del celular descargado- en resumen, Inuyasha estaba desconectado del mundo. Kagome se fue con el pelele de Hojo y optó por esconderse bajo un disfraz ¡Feh! Si pensaba que la iba a dejar sola, estaba muy equivocada. El estaría para protegerla así sea en el vagón de equipaje, un arbusto, una piedra de río o debajo del tatami y si ella quería pruebas de que la seguía amando, las tendría de primera mano. Mandó a vigilar más de cerca a la Sacerdotisa con Myoga y se mantendrían en contacto con micrófonos.

Aburrido en el tranvía pensó en contar los arboles desde la estación hasta la parada en Fuji, pero a la velocidad del "Tren más rápido del mundo" era imposible, lo máximos que llegó a contar fueron 20 y habían pasado demasiados árboles después intentó con observar a las personas pero ya se las sabía de memoria las 15 personas que estaban en el vagón: El abuelo dormilón de ruidosos ronquidos del extremo superior derecho, mientras sus dos nietos hacían estragos en su nariz con una pajilla y algo de agua; Los excursionistas intelectuales del lado izquierdo, leyendo mangas a la velocidad de la luz.

"Freaks" pensaba el ojidorado fastidiado.

En el centro, niños de preescolar revoloteando por el angosto lugar, mientras son perseguidos por sus maestras cuya paciencia colmó desde abril; al frente una familia pequeña, la esposa abrazada a su marido mientras le regalaba unas caricias en el brazo y le bridaba su pecho para recostarse en él, sus hijos cada lado de ellos dormidos. De repente, sintió una opresión en el pecho ante este paisaje, tuvo muchas oportunidades para tener familia y cuando estaba muy cerca la perdía para volver a la soledad, en todas las ocasiones supo el sexo de sus hijos nonatos: Yahiko, Xing, Andreas, Penélope, Maggie, Derek, Agatha… ya no sabía más, perdió la cuenta cuando perdió las esperanzas. Con Hikari, en el caso de que se hubieran casado, estaba dispuesto a persuadirla para no tener hijos con tal de que viviera; pero con Kagome lo habría reconsiderado, hijos, vida eterna, todo. A ciencia cierta no sabía cómo supo vivir sin ella y ahora que vuelven a convivir cada vez se le hace más difícil respirar sin que ella este presente, no por nada iba cada noche a velar sus sueños a escondidas y se iba antes que despertara.

La estación se detuvo a eso de las 12:00 horas, se levantaron y con cautela caminaba a una distancia prudente, cuidando que no le descubrieran. Se veían felices la azabache con el castaño de ojos grises, estaba hermosa sonriendo todo el tiempo y mientras avanzaban hacia la parada de taxis, Hojo intentaba tomarle la mano pero esta lo rechazaba con una risa nerviosa hasta que llegaron al vehículo donde Hojo se montó adelante y Kagome atrás, un alivio para el hanyou que estaba a punto de dejar su disfraz de humano, cortesía del viejo totosai y de los planes infalibles de Souten…

"Después de la reunión dentro del mundo del Goshinboku, se encontraba deprimido. No sabía cómo recuperar a Kagome -y francamente no se le daban muy bien el romanticismo como al cursi de Kouga, por mucho que lo haya intentado con Yuki- además, también tenía que pensar en una forma de Derrotar a Magatsuhi sin volver a involucrar a Kagome en aquella batalla dentro de la perla ¡que frustrante es esto!

Resignado inhalo con fuerza pero antes de poder soltar el aire su espalda fue interceptada por una mano que lo obligó a toser con desesperación ― ¡Souten! ¡Por poco y me ahogas! ―bufó apartándose de la youkai con violencia

― ¡Ay mi querido Inuyasha! ¡Qué dilema el tuyo! ― espeto con tranquilidad ― Por un lado, tienes a la mujer que amas que cree que aun amas a la mujer por la que fue desechada hace años por culpa de tu propia estupidez ―dice lo último señalándolo

―Gracias por el apoyo ― responde con sarcasmo

―En fin… por su parte, también tienes que está siendo cortejada por un debilucho humano para volver a comenzar, que la quiere, es dulce, caballero, detallista, con dinero, sin compromisos, comprensivo, miembro de una larga dinastía...

―Otra vez… ¡Gracias por el apoyo Souten! ― Bufó malhumorado― ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Recriminarme o ayudarme a recuperarla?

― Mi punto es que si de verdad quieres recuperarla necesitas dos cosas ― Souten se acerca a Inuyasha se abrazan en señal de confianza ―uno, terminar definitivamente con Hikari y acercarte de a poco a Kagome; y dos demostrarle que la amas

―Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé… pero necesito saber cómo hago para recuperarla

― ¿Cómo hiciste la primera vez?

―Eso no cuenta, la situación simplemente se dio ― explica resignado ― al principio estaba molesto, siempre estaba solo y no quería cuidar de una mujer después de lo que sucedió con Kikyou –además que su parecido con Kikyou me recordaba todos los días aquel día en que fui sellado por una de sus flechas-, después cuando vi que su vida comenzaba a peligrar y en ciertas ocasiones durante las batallas la creí muerta, supe que debía protegerla a toda costa (no por obligación ni porque fuera la única persona capaz de ver los fragmentos de la perla, sino porque quería) no estaba dispuesto a verla morir. Mentí en muchas ocasiones: que no me parecía bonita, que su olor era insoportable, que no se podía ir porque la búsqueda por la perla se atrasaba, que cocinaba mal, que le daba mi traje porque su piel era delicada y muchas más… era todo lo contrario, pero no podía confiar y que me traicionaran de nuevo. Mi vida siempre sería de Kikyou y eso no cambiaría. Luego volvió Kikyou y con ella mis sentimientos latentes por ella ― hizo una pausa que duró un largo tiempo para luego continuar ― También llegaron nuevos sentimientos, amistad con la llegada de Miroku, Sango y Shippou (Nos peleábamos ese renacuajo y yo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera importante) y celos cada vez que Kouga venía para decirle lo que yo nunca podría decirle; me ayudó cada vez que me perdía a mí mismo por mi parte demoníaca; gracias a Kagome pude ser capaz de confiar y de perdonar, de llorar, conocí mi verdadera esencia oculta tras una máscara de orgullo y odio por los humanos y los demonios. Me sacó de la soledad y me dio amigos que sigo queriendo a pesar de los años. Lo que sucedió con Yuki pasó por mis descuidos hacia ella, ya no la veía a menudo, nos limitamos a la monotonía y no permití que mi amor por ella siguiera creciendo. Ahora me doy cuenta que lo que sucedió hace años era una vana ilusión, no era amor de verdad y me arrepiento de todo lo que ocurrió, mi única esperanza aquel día en que murió Yuki fue que por al menos Kagome tendría un lugar seguro al cual volver después como la lastimé, para que no siguiera sufriendo por mi descuidos ― concluye de rodillas y ocultando su rostro tras sus manos

―Bien, creo que con eso podremos trabajar ―declara Souten levantándose del suelo― tengo un plan y te aseguro que no fallará ― comenta con una sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente le dio unos micrófonos espías: uno tamaño adulto y otro microscópico (para la pulga myoga), según ella "Myoga le diría todo lo que tenía que hacer", la invitaría a cenar y volverían a hablar pero luego del día de ayer sus planes cambiaron. Necesitaba con extrema urgencia recuperarla a toda costa, antes que el "hombre perfecto" se la lleve y la enamore por eso, llamó a Souten para que le ayudara a última hora.

―Toma esto ― le entrega un traje de gabardina y pantalones oscuros muy pasados de moda, aun lado habían un recipiente con lentes de contacto y un anillo de matrimonio color plata― Lentes de contacto y el anillo cambiara tu apariencia cada vez que lo gires, en sentido de las agujas de reloj serás mayor y en contra serás joven ―la joven toma el anillo en sus manos y le muestra en el interior del mismo un trozo de piedra azulada― ¿Ves esta piedra preciosa? ― el ojidorado asiente― es del mismo tipo que la Fuyoheki, ocultará tu aura y podrás estar caminar tranquilo por allí; ya le di el micrófono a Myoga y se quedó en el bolso de Kagome. Ahora solo falta tu parte, ahora vete que se te hace tarde".

Sus cabellos ya no eran plateados sino grisáceos, sus ojos verdes apagados y su piel arrugada y flácida… un anciano, era el disfraz perfecto ¡Souten era una genio! No le reconocerían ni a mil kilómetros. Giró su anillo y sus cabellos desaparecieron volviéndose calvo, su piel se hizo tersa y joven y su cuerpo era raquítico y enclenque, un adolescente en potencia, se cambió de ropa para dirigirse a un alquiler de motocicletas e irse en una hacia el santuario.

Al llegar los jóvenes prepararon sus cosas para irse de campamento, en todo ese tiempo Inuyasha estaba escondido entre los arboles observando a lo lejos, caminaron por el sendero por horas observando la naturaleza: como caían las hojas cobrizas de los árboles; el frio del otoño que podía abrazar y penetrar la piel más gruesa; el correr de las ardillas y el cantar de ruiseñor; como pasaban los conejos a sus madrigueras; el cantar del agua pasando por las rocas hasta caer en cascada… hasta los colores del cielo al atardecer que desprendía sus tonalidades azuladas, pasando por el rojo sangre y el amarillo otorgado por el sol. Decidieron quedarse en el río por la facilidad de obtener agua y comida, la sacerdotisa hizo una fogata en la noche mientras que el castaño sacó de entre sus cosas… ¿Comida ninja? ¡Feh! Este pelele no es tan perfecto después de todo…

Kagome le mira extrañada ― ¿Qué sucede?― pregunta Hojo

― ¿Vamos a acampar y traes comida instantánea?― bromea lo último, aunque reconocía que aquellos alimentos era prácticos y que en más de una ocasión lo llevó a la (lo que es ahora la época actual), se imaginó por un segundo pescar y comer lo que encontraran o tal vez crear una sopa con las verduras que trajo en su equipaje.

―Lo siento, no se pescar ni nada por el estilo ― confiesa apenado ― Se me ocurrió para estar juntos sin que te fueras antes de tiempo

La joven le miró sorprendida ante sus palabras… pobre, siempre que él la invitaba a salir simplemente lo rechazaba o se iba antes de que terminara la cita ― Lo siento Hojo por todas esas veces…

―No te preocupes, no hay rencor ―contesta sonriente ― lo que importa es el aquí y el ahora, _después de todo… tú y yo estamos conectados. _Siempre estuve enamorado de ti Kagome pero nunca me arme de valor para confesarlo

La chica lo observaba con una tierna mirada, mirada que casi hizo hervir de rabia a cierto ojidorado tras un tronco ― Tranquilo, tú mismo lo dijiste… lo importante es el ahora, por eso es que estamos aquí y te pido paciencia por favor Hojo. Quiero enamorarme de ti ― La chica toma iniciativa y se acerca a los labios del joven de ojos grises quien le corresponde en el acto.

Ante el beso de la muchacha con ese tal Hono, Hoco, Ho… ¡Feh! ¡Lo que sea! Se volvió a sentir como una flecha lo volvía a sellar una y otra vez, no podía ser que su Kagome se pudiera volver a enamorar, no quería que sucediera. Tal vez al principio sí, pues pensaba estar enamorado de Hikari, pero ahora todo es distinto, su respiración se hizo más entrecortada y su visión se volvió borrosa. Estaba por perder el conocimiento sino es porque lo ayudan a no caer tres sombras, escuchaba voces pero no lograba entender lo que decía, todo era muy confuso, llegaron a un sendero donde lo entregaron a otras personas.

―Rápido Kirara llévalo en tu lomo hasta el campamento ― decía una voz extraña

El ojidorado se montó en el mononoke para recostarse en su lomo y ser transportado por la misma hasta su nuevo destino.

Aunque tuviera cerrado los parpados; no pudiera incorporarse, escuchar bien o hablar; aun su olfato le funcionaba, sabía perfectamente quienes fueron sus rescatadores. Cuando recupero fuerzas se levantó para dirigirse a las personas que estaban escondidos tras los arbustos espiando el campamento de la azabache.

― ¿Estará bien que sigamos espiando a Kagome y al descendiente de Akitoki, su excelencia? La pobre merece un poco de felicidad después de las estupideces de Inuyasha ― comenta la exterminadora en voz baja

― No lo sé Sango, aun así no podemos permitir tampoco que la Señorita Kagome se enamore de este muchacho, ahora que sabemos que Inuyasha ha vuelto a ser el de antes gracias a ella ― susurra lo último el monje

― ¡Ay! Inuyasha es tan tonto que se dejó enamorar y dejar botada a la pobre de Kagome― comenta el Kitsune relajado― Por mí, que se quede con el humano ― en su cabeza siente un golpe fuerte que forma una protuberancia en su bóveda craneana, el pelirrojo se voltea molesto para ponerse a pelear con el ojidorado ― Inuyasha…. ¡Por qué me hiciste eso perro Tonto!

―Inuyasha, pensamos que seguías dormido ― dice sango asombrada, en verdad las fuerzas que tenía Inuyasha eran monstruosas, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara. El seguiría siendo el mismo.

― ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? De seguro todo fue obra de tu mujer ¿verdad Shippo?

― ¡Por supuesto Inuyasha! Si es por ti, hubieras estropeado todo en un momento por tus imprudencias― acusa lo último Shippo señalándole todos sus defectos ― La mente estratega de mi esposa es excepcional así que ¡No se te olvide!

Otra vez los cinco juntos, en otro tiempo los tres estaría de chusmas espiando las escenas entre Kagome y él reconociendo su culpa ante alguna escena de celos o algo por el estilo pero, ahora se había unido al grupo de radio pasillo y se quedaría allí como espectador y no como protagonista. Recordaba la imagen de la azabache besando al humano y volvía a perder el aire, su corazón sentía mucha presión y pensaba que no podía permanecer en aquel lugar.

Se pone una mano al pecho y comienza a retorcerse por la falta de aire hasta desmayarse nuevamente. Había perdido todo, a aquella sacerdotisa que le devolvió vida y le enseñó las verdaderas caras del amor; tal vez debería resignarse de una vez y por todas ya no merecía ni sus besos ni su cariño… Era una basura de persona, tal vez los demonios tenían razón y los hanyous estaban destinados a ser repudiados, a no poder amar nunca porque son nada; tan solo bastardos sin lugar en este mundo, sangre sucia. Por eso Kikyou le pidió volverse humano y nunca le pidió permanecer a su lado tal como estaba, por eso Yuki y todas sus reencarnaciones se negaban a la inmortalidad, porque él era una escoria. Si ella quería de verdad su libertad, existía otra y esa la conversó con Myoga hace unos días…

"― ¿Estás seguro anciano Myoga? ¿No existe otra forma para poder deshacer la marca? ― Consulta el hanyou desesperado, llevaba días cortejando a Hikari y los sentimientos hacia Kagome creados por la marca le estaban causando muchos problemas

―Si amo Inuyasha, estoy muy seguro ―decía la pulga esquivando la mirada

El ojidorado toma al anciano entre sus dedos y comienza a aplastarlo para extorsionarlo ― ¡Tu no me engañas! Sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir

Myoga de los nervios transpiraba hasta quedar mojado ― ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré! ― Confesó por fin ― Existe un camino… tienes que…. morir ―El hanyou lo aplasta ―entendido, entendido, también existe otro pero no es fácil

―No importa dime, aceptaré las consecuencias ― responde decidido

―Existe en el monte fuji- o para ser más precisos en el lago Shoji- restos de lava de la última vez que el volcán ascendió, con esos trozos de lava fosilizados debes pulverizarlos y mezclarlos con tu sangre y con la de ella así la marca de ella cicatrizará y desaparecerá ―concluye la pulga con su explicación ― pero ten cuidado amo Inuyasha, cuando uno de los dos conyugues se aleja demasiado de su pareja, si es herido o presencia un acto de infidelidad, la vida del otro se irá extinguiendo poco a poco.

― ¡Feh! Eso es mentira ―comenta escéptico― si fuera así, Kagome estaría muerta desde hace años y yo llevo 500 años alejado de ella

―Kagome es una muchacha extraña y lo sabes bien, pero habría que investigar más a fondo y con respecto a ti, esto solo funciona si el conyugue ama de verdad a su pareja― Pero el sí sabía la razón, era por la presencia de la perla de Shikon dentro de su vientre; aun así, él no podría revelar aquel secreto sin el consentimiento de la Sacerdotisa."

Si la perla era arrebatada del cuerpo de ella, existía la posibilidad de que muriera, así como la vida de él comenzaba a disminuir; pero al contrario, si preparaban aquel ungüento de roca volcánica del lago Shoki, podrían salvarse y ella continuaría con su vida como una simple mortal y él se quedaría solo con su inmortalidad.

Se despierta en medio del campamento que levantaron sus amigos y se dispuso a volver al campamento de la muchacha. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, la joven estaría en estos momentos meditando en la cascada mientras el humano dormía en el sleeping; cuando llega a la cascada la encontró en trance, se escondió hasta que ella se moviera y fuera a la pagoda del templo.

Le quitó a Miroku el reloj que guardaba entre sus cosas y solo faltaban unos minutos antes de que la joven terminara su meditación, pero no podía esperar más. Ya no solo era la marca que lo obligaba a estar a su lado, era el mismo quien deseaba más que nadie estar cerca de Kagome… No era el reflejo de su verdadero amor ni la sombra que perseguía su pasado, ya no era la lámpara de esperanza que iluminó el camino hacia su casa por la noche, era su hogar por mucho que decida renunciar a ella.

La joven abre los ojos tras meditar por 4 horas y se vuelve a encontrar con los ojos dorados que tanto ama; sabía perfectamente que la siguió desde Tokyo aunque estuviera disfrazado, conocía a la perfección sus facciones y las reacciones del Hanyou por eso besó a Hojo en un intento fallido por olvidar a Inuyasha y para que, el ojidorado se rindiera y le permitiera olvidarle por todo el mal que le causó.

Permanecieron un rato contemplando sus miradas sin distraerse hasta que se creó un ambiente de tensión ― Supongo que me ayudarás en la pagoda ¿o me equivoco?

―Supones bien ― se limita a decir el Hanyou

Hizo el ritual en menos de 20 minutos, se incorporó para luego ungirse con el frasco de anosmia. Caminaron en silencio en todo el trayecto al campamento, no sabía que decirle ¿para qué reclamarle si ya estaba allí? Conocía demasiado al hanyou como no saber que le seguiría; era un terco y lo que se le mete a la cabeza no se le va a quitar hasta que lo haya realizado. Era una de las cosas que amaba de él pero ¿Qué rayos está pensando? Se supone que no debe pensarle o sino su amor no acabaría; es preferible tratarlo igual a cuando apenas se conocían.

― ¿Sango, Miroku y Shippo? ― espeta para romper el hielo

―Ya los conoces, siempre detrás de un arbusto ― bromeó provocando una sonrisa en la azabache

― Pues parece que también te les uniste a la "sección de chismes" ―pero el ojidorado no respondió, parecía incomodo por la situación. No quería sentirse culpable por lo que presenció, en cierta forma se lo merecía, pero por otra parte no podía evitarlo. Era indispensable su amistad más que cualquier cosa en este mundo ― ¿Sabes? Podríamos avisarle a los muchachos que se nos unan al campamento, tú también estás invitado ―cuando dijo lo último el rostro de Inuyasha se iluminó y una calidez inundó el pecho de la chica, tenía mucho tiempo en que no le veía tan feliz. Otra vez estarían los 5 acampando juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. También ella sería feliz, tanto tiempo llorando la muerte de sus amigos y de sentirse sola después de despertar, ahora ya no se lamentaría nunca más.

Pobre Hojo, siempre le hacía lo mismo. Se veía desilusionado cuando vio la semejante compañía que trajo en la mañana pero ya le compensaría otro día; cuando el castaño se fue a dormir ellos comenzaron a hablar del "Sengoku", cuando eran jóvenes buscando los fragmentos de la perla para tratar de reparar sus vidas rotas por culpa de la obsesión de un humano 50 años antes de ser liberado el hanyou de su prisión. Pero ya no eran niños, eran ahora adultos con experiencias nuevas que podrían compartir.

― ¿Se acuerdan la primera vez que Kagome dejó escapar a Kouga y todo su clan? ― comenta Shippo con sorna en sus palabras

― ¡Claro y la cara de trauma de Inuyasha luego que Kagome le dijera "Joven Kouga"! ― continua Sango con la burla, Kagome estaba sonrojada por aquellos recuerdos por las palabras que le dijo a Kouga para rechazar su atrevida propuesta ― pero lo mejor de todo fue la respuesta de Kagome luego de que se fuera el clan de los lobos

― ¡Me voy a mi casa Tonto! ― dijeron los tres a coro incitando una sinfonía de risas que iba de polo a polo

Inuyasha se incorpora ocultando su rostro― Oigan…― su cuerpo desprendía un aura de terror ―No les permito…― suena sus dedos para agarrar a Shippo y a Miroku ― que se burlen a costa mía ¡par de inútiles! ―concluye para darles una paliza al monje y al kitsune, ambos se levantaron para continuar la pelea ― ¡Feh! ¿Con que quieren pelea? Pues la tendrán

―Inuyasha… ―el hanyou le mira con terror a la azabache ― ¡Abajo! ― Y el hanyou cae al suelo, dejando victoriosa a la sacerdotisa con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, luego divisa la carpa del castaño y suelta un pesado suspiro ― Pobre Hojo… ― se lamenta

―Eso quiere decir que es igual que su antepasado Akitoki― comenta Shippo despreocupado ― Sé que era uno de mis sirvientes pero tenía mucha mala suerte ― admitió

―No creo que tenga tan mala suerte ― defiende Kagome ― Akitoki siempre nos ayudó en muchas ocasiones

― ¿Y la vez que le iban a robar y se le cayeron las mandarinas? ― comenta Shippo ― las veces cuando que nos lo cruzamos, le estaban por atracar

― Y cuando se le rompió la sandalia ― Dice Miroku

―La vez que cayó del rio el día que Hoshiyomi iba tras de ti ― dice Sango ―Cuando casi se cae de Kirara

―El ataque de Susaku, sin mencionar que su esposa se llamaba Susaku antes que Kagome ― relata Inuyasha

― Cuando le descubrí que era él el espía de las aguas termales ― Dice Shippo

―Y no olvidemos cuando…

― ¡Basta! ya entendí…. Sí, tenía mucha mala suerte

Inuyasha todavía aceptaba que hubiera sido de Jinenji, que hasta lo hubiera aceptado de rival ¿Pero el descendiente del perdedor de Akitoki? ¡Su suerte apestaba más que un pescado pasado! Pero ella lo eligió y no podía hacer más nada. Si volvía a verles juntos, tendría que ser fuerte y ocultar lo que estaba pasando… con un poco de suerte conseguirían deshacer la marca y ninguno de los dos moriría; en cambio, si no lo lograban tendría que aceptar su destino y morir por ella. Así ella sería feliz y no volvería a atormentar sus recuerdos.

Continuará…

Sí, si ya se no tenía que llegar a esos extremos pero todo a su tiempo…

Les confieso que no tenía ni un poquito de inspiración… primero se me ocurrió planificar, luego investigue algunas cosas a veeeeerrrrr que se me ocurría, pero después de escuchar la última canción de Arjona, se me prendió el bombillo y surgió esta abominación…

A mí me gusto, pero a la vez no… ya veremos que sucede…

Bye.


	9. Onigumo

IX Onigumo

Partieron a Tokio el domingo en la mañana, el viaje se hizo menos tedioso por la compañía. Todo es más fácil con amigos y si son de otra época mucho mejor, reían, jugaban y no se cansaban sencillamente esta felicidad no tenía precio. Se olvidó incluso del problema que atormentaba su cabeza desde que fue a purificar la perla en Fuji.

Cuando terminó de purificarla, se dio cuenta que no le había pasado nada, algo estaba interrumpiendo su poder espiritual, justo como pasó aquel día que purificaba el fragmento de Kohaku ¿Magatsuhi estará por allí? Era algo que tendría que investigar con urgencia, sino estarían en graves problemas.

El Hanyou miró por el rabillo del ojo a la azabache y le parecía extraño ese comportamiento, toca su hombro y esta voltea hacia él ― ¿Sucede algo? Te noto preocupada

Kagome voltea la cabeza de un lado al otro, en señal de negativa― No… no es nada, es solo que ― El tren se detiene en la parada de destino, la joven se levanta ― después te cuento

Pero al poner un pie la estación de trenes no estaba preparada para lo que iba a encontrarse en ese preciso momento, sus ojos se ensancharon del asombro y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Los muchachos imitaron sus movimientos del estado de estupefacción en el que quedaron todos.

―Chicos ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunta Hojo confundido

Obviamente, el castaño de ojos grises no sabía a quién estaban viendo pero ellos sí. Los cabellos de aquel sujeto eran castaños oscuro, ojos grises casi verdes, era de contextura atlética y su voz era inconfundible. Aquel hombre tenía un tatuaje de araña en el brazo izquierdo y estaba acompañado por una joven de cabellos castaños cenizos y ojos violetas.

―Hikari, amiga pero que sorpresa ― espeta con asombro Kagome ―Chicos ella es Hikari, mi amiga de la Universidad y Jefa, Hikari ellos son mis mejores amigos: Miroku, Sango y Shippo

La ojivioleta hace una reverencia ―mucho gusto en conocerlos Sango y Miroku. A Shippo lo conocí cuando comenzaste a trabajar en la floristería ¿Recuerdas Kag? ― la joven asiente ― Hola Hojo ―el joven hace una reverencia ― hola… Inuyasha, les presento a todos a mi prometido Taira Takashi, miembro del Clan Taira ― comenta la ojivioleta

Era parecido ¿Acaso era una treta del destino o podría ser solo una gran coincidencia? Era… Onigumo, no podría equivocarse; su parecido a Muso era irrefutable… pero tampoco puede precipitarse, si Onigumo pudo reencarnar ¿Acaso Magatsuhi lo usaría para revivir a Naraku? Pero este joven, presenta una pureza perfecta en su alma. A lo mejor Magatsuhi lo está utilizando y ni siquiera lo sabe, Takashi pertenecía a un Clan poderoso y él podría ser solo una marioneta a su antojo.

Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kagome confirmando su sincronía de pensamientos, era Onigumo o la reencarnación de Onigumo. Eso significaba que también Hikari estaba involucrada en aquella cruel batalla. Todos observaban conversar amenamente al ojiverde con el ex compañero de Kagome y dudaban si confiar en aquel hombre o no. Se despidieron y partieron a sus hogares pensativos.

Al anochecer se encontraron todos frente al Goshinboku por una reunión de emergencia. Los presentes se encontraban ahora en la aldea de exterminadores por los fuertes deseos de los dos exterminadores, cruzaron el fuerte, crearon una fogata y se sentaron todos alrededor de ella.

Las gemelas estaban sentadas junto a sus padres y Komori decidió salir a jugar con Kirara, Kohaku trajo a Rin consigo (no saben cómo había desaparecido pero encontró una forma de que vivieran juntos en esa época, Kohaku no estaba dispuesta a vivir sin la joven castaña que creyó en él, incluso cuando su propia hermana desconfiaba. La chica desapareció de aquel mundo a los 18 años), Seshomaru estaba parado recargado en la pared de madera de una cabaña y la pareja lobo abrazados cerca de Shippo y Souten.

―Muchachos, los he convocado para crear un plan de contingencia ― anuncia a Sacerdotisa ― Nos hemos topado con la reencarnación del bandido Onigumo y no solo eso. Descubrimos que es el prometido de Hikari.

―Vaya bestia, ¡Sí que sabes elegir a tus mujeres! ―comenta Kouga con sarcasmo ―Siempre relacionadas con Naraku

― ¿Qué dijiste Lobo? ― Se para el hanyou retando al Ookami Youkai

―Inuyasha… ¡Abajo!

El ojidorado se levanta del suelo sumamente molesto ― ¡Ahora por qué Kagome! ¡Kouga fue quien empezó! ― Replica mientras se siente con las piernas cruzadas

―Porque ahora no es momento para ponernos a pelear entre nosotros Inuyasha ― se limita a explicar la joven ― Eso es precisamente lo que busca Magatsuhi en estos momentos. Si mi hipótesis es correcta, vamos a tener que proteger o defendernos de Onigumo a toda costa.

Inuyasha se para y muestra el libro que encontró Kagome en la biblioteca ― conseguimos también una forma en que podríamos derrotar a Magatsuhi, pero para eso necesitamos magnificar sus poderes en su interior― comienza a explicar― Involucrar a Kagome dentro de la perla queda absolutamente descartado, para aquellos que lo pensaron ―dictamina para luego continuar― Tenemos que estar todos dentro de la perla, y cuando me refiero a todos es a las personas que simbolizan al naohi: valentía, sabiduría, amistad y amor.

―Yo― Se levanta Sango

Miroku la imita ― Yo igual ― si ambos mueren, por al menos Kohaku y Rin cuidarían de las gemelas y de Komori. Estaban dispuestos a morir juntos

―También yo ― se levanta Shippo

― ¡No! ― se levanta atropellada Souten ― Por favor Shippo, tu no mi amor ― Suplica con lágrimas en los ojos

Shippo le acaricia el rostro y le regala un beso tierno en los labios ―No moriré Souten, por ti nunca― limpia una lágrima de su rostro― prometo volver, por nuestros hijos y nietos, por ti. Por nosotros

―Shippo― la youkai lo abraza con ímpetu para llorar en su pecho

―Shippo― primero la impresionó las sabias y dulces palabras de su joven amigo, a pesar de haber crecido para ella aquel Kitsune seguiría siendo su pequeño y travieso Shippo y verlo tan maduro la llenó de orgullo.

―Muy bien ¿Cuál es el plan? ― Pregunta Sesshomaru

―Primero encontrar a Magatsuhi― dice Kagome ― no sabemos con exactitud si Magatsuhi está dentro de Takashi o no, pero existen sospechas. La primera: Al ser un ente maligno busca a alguien con poder para movilizar las cosas a su antojo: mafiosos, policías, guardaespaldas, lo que haga falta. Segundo: el siempre busca personas cuyo corazón sea débil, puede ser haya muerto en combate y no lo sabemos.

―Takashi es miembro del clan Taira, uno de los clanes más poderosos de Japón. Por lo tanto, es el sospechoso número uno para ser contenedor; necesitamos ver todo de él, seguirlo las 24 horas del día, Kagome y yo podemos observarle en las mañanas por ser novio de Hikari ― Kagome le mira absorta y se marcha de aquel lugar sin que Inuyasha se percate de su ausencia ― Kouga y Ayame si pueden, investiguen sus movimientos de cuentas bancarias (si se fue de viaje, si en verdad estuvo en Haití, el cuartel militar donde estuvo), Jinenji y Kohaku busquen sus historias de enfermedades y por ultimo Sesshomaru, dejé hace unos días unas pruebas en el laboratorio, analiza el ADN― El joven se levanta y los demás se van a sus respectivas realidades.

Intenta buscar con la mirada a la sacerdotisa, pero con la anosmia de la joven es casi imposible detectar su aroma ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Se acerca a la exterminadora que se encontraba riendo con su hermano menor.

―Oye Sango ¿Sabes a donde se fue Kagome? ― consulta el hanyou aparentando no restarle importancia

Pero la exterminadora era muy lista y conocía de pies a cabeza al testarudo de su amigo ― Se fue "a su época" estaba bastante molesta― contesta Sango con una sonrisa

Salta de árbol en árbol hasta cambiar de escenario justo en el pozo, se tira y la luz que una vez lo transportó a aquella ahora distante para la joven del futuro, le cubrió. De un salto salió del pozo y camina hasta el Goshinboku donde se podía percibir una sombra femenina sentada en la raíz.

―Bien Kagome ¿Qué era lo que ibas contarme después? ― consulta el hanyou con los brazos cruzados

―No pude purificarla…― Inuyasha queda atónito ante la revelación― Sucedió como aquella vez con Kohaku ¿Recuerdas?

―No importa, ya encontraras la forma ―le anima colocando una mano en su brazo― Por cierto ¿Por qué estas molesta? ¿Es por lo que dije?

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu y yo?― cuestiona Kagome ― Yo puedo hacerlo sola

―Si Takashi llega a ser Magatsuhi, ni muerto te dejo sola. Yo puedo prote…

― ¡No quiero que me protejas más! ― interrumpe la joven entre sollozos― no quiero tu perdón, no quiero que me sigas espiando por las noches ―el ojidorado se sorprende― no quiero que me celes ni que pidas ayuda para reconquistarme, no quiero vivir junto a ti. Quiero que te marches de mi vida ― la joven le mira con ojos melancólicos ― estuve perfectamente bien los últimos 500 años sin ti. Por tu culpa no puedo perseguir a mi familia ¡Hace años que debí morir! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero la inmortalidad! ¡No pedí a esta desgraciada perla! ¡Quiero que te mueras y me dejes a mí con la capacidad de envejecer!

―Kagome yo… ―estaba dolida… confesarle aquella manera era lo mejor, tal vez con el tiempo volverían a ser amigos― está bien te dejare tu espacio, también te contaré algo que me dijo el anciano Myoga pero para que sea efectivo, tiene que ser en luna nueva ― comenta Inuyasha― debemos crear una especie de ungüento con nuestra sangre y los restos de rocas volcánicas del lago Shoki, ya tengo las rocas y solo falta que Jinenji nos saque la sangre para crear el ungüento. El 23 de octubre será la próxima luna nueva y ese día tenemos que estar en el Goshinboku― concluye serio para retirarse

Si pensó alguna vez que ella volvería a amarle, se equivocó; tal vez aun ella le amaba pero su odio hacia él era todavía más fuerte y no es para menos. Tiene que ser fuerte de ahora en adelante, alejarse de ella será difícil (sobre todo porque ahora que la amaba, cada vez que se alejaba de ella perdía parte de su vida) pero si ella era feliz, él también lo sería y estaría para protegerla aunque ella se opusiera. Era su última voluntad antes de morir, porque algo le decía que no habría 23 de octubre para él.

¿Quién se creía ese engreído que podía volver a manejarla a su antojo? Ya no creía en sus palabras, el haber descubierto a Myoga fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ahora sabría quién era Kagome Higurashi; por otro lado, esa solución la reconfortó y le dio esperanzas. Aun lo amaba, pero el no y para ella era más que suficiente, tal vez se pasó con lo que le dijo aquella noche pero no se iba a retractar, las cosas que le dijo en aquel tiempo habían sido peores que las que ella le dijo ¡Hasta la acuso de ser una sacerdotisa mala y de ponerle una maldición a Yuki porque ella tenía el corazón del ojidorado!

Llegó a su habitación para acostarse en su cómoda cama y mirar hacia el techo; la otra parte de este plan involucraba a Kikyou y Midoriko. La noche anterior había leído que solo la Sacerdotisa que lo creó y aquellas involucradas al destino de aquella perla, juntas eran las únicas capaces en purificar por completo al Magatsuhi. Aquel deseo correcto debió haberse hecho con Kikyou, Midoriko y ella misma.

De entre sus cosas, saca una caja que contenían objetos que aún conservaba de la época antigua: un pétalo de las flores que Kouga una vez le regalo, un trozo de vendaje que Inuyasha tocó la vez que Kohaku la atacó, una cuenta del rosario del Kazaana del monje miroku, una hoja de transformación de Shippo, el frasco donde depositaba los fragmentos de Shikon, una concha de ungüento medicinal de la armadura de Sango y…. el lazo que le perteneció a la Sacerdotisa Kikyou. Ya tenía un nuevo destino, la casa de Kakera Reiko. Se adentró en el internet y por fortuna ella seguía viva –algo ciruela pasa- pero viva, habían cosas que aún le quedaban en dudas y solo ella podría responderlas.

A la mañana siguiente llega al local para abrir temprano, pero Hikari y Takashi ya estaban dentro besuqueándose. Los saluda y se dispone a realiza su trabajo, como se notaba que era otoño. A pesar que el invernadero funciona con un sistema de temperatura que las mantenía en perfecto estado; las hojas de los arboles eran café, rojo y dorado y caían al pasto que ahora era ocre. Cuando entró la puerta se cerró de repente tras de sí, la joven voltea y se da cuenta que era su amado Hanyou de ojos dorados.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije claramente que no quería tu protección ― la recordó la joven

―No me interesa lo que tú quieras, te voy a proteger porque quiero y punto

― ¿Ah sí? ¡Eso lo veremos! ― Kagome sale furiosa del lugar para encontrarse a Hikari, Nami y Takashi hablando gustosamente― Hola chicos ¿de qué hablan?

―Estábamos hablando de los preparativos para la boda, nos casamos el 24 de Octubre ― anuncia una emocionada Hikari ¡Que ironía! Un día después de que tendría que separarse de Inuyasha ―Por cierto, me comentó Inuyasha que están saliendo y que están viendo si volver a vivir juntos.

"¡Lo mato!" pensó furiosa. La poca esperanza que tenía con Hojo la estaba destrozando con sus idioteces ― Inuyasha… "amor"― le sonrió desprendiendo un aura de terror ― ¿podemos ir un momento otra vez al invernadero por favor? ― el hanyou trago saliva del miedo y la siguió de nuevo, cuando este cerró la puerta ella no lo dudo ― ¡Abajo! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa para que les digas semejante mentira?

El hanyou se incorpora del suelo― ¡Que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti!― explicó el hanyou ― todo sea por el bien destruir la perla de Shikon, tienes que ajustarte al plan.

¿Dónde había escuchado esas palabras antes? Justo cuando se conocieron y ella rompió la perla el cientos de fragmentos. Aún recuerda esas palabras "Por eso que es que estoy con esa mujer tan detestable, todo sea por el bien de la perla". Pero a diferencia de aquella noche dijo para destruir la perla, a todas estas ¿Qué fue lo que hizo a Inuyasha cambiar de opinión de convertirse en un monstruo por completo? Tal vez nunca lo sepa.

―Haz lo que quieras

Pasaron todo el día juntos los 4 hablando de cosas triviales, pero por más que intentara no podía encontrar algo sospechoso en el interior de aquel joven. Inuyasha tampoco podía conseguir algo que le delatara, tal vez si volvía al laboratorio y buscaba las pruebas que mando hace una semana podría compararlas con las de Takashi. Este era un trabajo para el anciano Myoga.

Cuando dieron las 16:00 horas, la pareja del año ya se había ido y Nami también. Luego que Inuyasha le estaba ayudando con las últimas cosas para cerrar, se escucha la campana que sonaba al abrirse la puerta ¿quién sería a esta hora? La joven se acerca para ver de reojo y era Hojo, así que lo primero que hizo fue mandar al acostumbrado suelo a Inuyasha y salir al encuentro de SU verdadero novio.

― ¡Hojo! ― se lanza a los brazos del castaño para besar sus labios.

Esa escena otra vez, tenía que huir de nuevo sino correría el riesgo de desmayarse en el invernadero o peor. Ser descubierto por Kagome, gracias a todos los dioses se habían ido a otro lado y le dio oportunidad de irse de aquel lugar. Estaba cansado y su respiración reducía de forma progresiva, condujo a casi 120 Km/h hasta su apartamento donde Sesshomaru, Sango y Miroku lo encontraron tirado en el pasillo.

Abre sus ojos y observa el techo de su habitación, aún se encontraba cansado –más de lo normal- y su corazón iba aumentando sus latidos para compensar sus problemas respiratorios y poder sustentarlo; al poco rato llega Jinenji con un maletín repleto de sus cosas, lo examina y le escucha una que otra palabra pero no logra distinguir las oraciones completas, solo algunas como "insuficiencia cardiaca" o "corazón grande"; nadie entendía como un hanyou cuya resistencia era mejor a la de un humano pudiera estar en tan malas condiciones.

Jinenji se va y entra otro personaje, era Miroku con mal semblante.

―Dime la verdad Inuyasha ¿Por qué estas así?― espeta el monje mientras se sienta

― ¿De qué hablas? ― esquiva la pregunta de Miroku con otra pregunta

―Es igual que aquella vez…―hace una pausa― cuando el veneno que entro al Kazaana penetro parte de mi cuerpo y decidí tomar el tónico, ocultándolo a Sango. Dime Inuyasha― cruza sus brazos ― ¿Qué le ocultas a la Señorita Kagome?

Era su mejor amigo y sabía que podía confiar en él ciegamente―Estoy muriendo Miroku

―Si eso se nota a leguas, mi pregunta es por que

―La marca que le hice en el cuello nos conecta y cuando me di cuenta que la amaba perdía cada vez más el aliento. Myoga me explicó que si nos separamos o si nos éramos infieles iríamos perdiendo la vida.

―Pero si fuera así, la señori…

―Kagome es caso aparte―interrumpe al monje― Ella es portadora de la perla de Shikon y se le es arrebatada, morirá al instante; yo en cambio, estoy muriendo rápido y puede ser que ella se libere de mi antes de lo que ella piensa.

― ¿Qué tanto?

―Antes del 23 de octubre o tal vez después… no lo sé

― ¡Pero es la próxima semana! Significa que tu…

―Me queda poco tiempo de vida; para cuando sea así Kagome ya estará libre y podrá derrotar a Magatsuhi sin problemas.

― ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que diría la señorita si se llega a enterar?

―Prefiero morir a que ella se entere, ella merece ser feliz. Hojo es un hombre de un clan poderoso y adinerado en cambio yo solo gano una miseria como policia; es considerado, detallista y paciente; yo soy un bruto, impulsivo, egoísta, celoso, caprichoso, inseguro e indeciso. No tengo nada que ofrecerle excepto mis sentimientos por ella. No pienso atarla a un nuevo destino, prefiero mil veces la muerte en soledad y sus reclamos por haber muerto que su lastima por permanecer a mi lado.

―Inuyasha…― el monje se metió las manos al bolsillo para presionar el interruptor con la grabadora que guardaba entre sus cosas, pero no iba quedarse sin brazos cruzados, esta confesión más la de Souten salvarían a Inuyasha y les daría una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos. Si él no estaba dispuesto a confesar, sacaría la artillería pesada y no tendría escapatoria.

Kagome llega miró de arriba abajo el edificio donde vivía Reiko, llamo al apartamento y le contesto una voz muy apagada.

― ¿Diga?

―Buenas ¿habla la señora Reiko, autora del libro sobre la perla de Shikon?― el portón se abrió y subió 3 pisos hasta el apartamento 3-D, donde vivía la anciana. La anciana era de cabellos largos, a pesar de su piel desgastada y estirada, era la viva imagen de la sacerdotisa Midoriko. Se veía bastante malhumorada, no le dio importancia y entró de todas formas.

Era un apartamento pequeño pero ordenado, una sala color Salmon claro con un pequeño estante de libros la cocina separada del mismo por Drywall, un baño de visitas y hacia atrás una sola puerta, supone que es la habitación. La pared contenía una pintura muy familiar, parecía los restos de la momia de la cueva donde reposaban los restos de Midoriko.

― ¿Qué quieres saber niña? No tengo tiempo para juegos― dice mientras se dispone a lavar los platos

―Señora voy directamente al grano. Necesito saber de donde consiguió toda la información acerca de la Perla de Shikon. ― se escucha el estruendo provocado por un plato que se ha estrellado contra el piso.

― ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?― se limita a preguntar secamente aquella anciana

― Señora Reiko, es de vida o muerte. Necesitamos aquella información.

―Siéntate ― sugiere la anciana mientras va al estante y saca dos libros, los pone en la mesa de café y se va luego a la cocina, solo para regresar con una bandeja con una Tetera, unas tazas y unos dulces ― presta atención porque esto es un secreto que ha resguardado mi familia por generaciones.

Continuará…

Hola Amigos ¿Cómo están?

Si ya se, merezco la muerte y etc, etc, etc.

Pero Kagome no sabe nada, falta poco para el final así que tengan paciencia. Cada quien cometió sus errores….

El siguiente capítulo va a ser medio flojo para mi gusto, pero espérenlo que también tiene su cosa.

Bye


	10. ¿Quién es Magatsuhi?

X ¿Quién es Magatsuhi?

La anciana toma un sorbo con tranquilidad de su té y deja escapar un suspiro ― la familia Kakera, o más bien el Clan Kakera es descendiente indirecto de aquella sacerdotisa.

―Es decir, de sus hermanos― completa Kagome

―Exacto, la historia de la perla y sus teorías llevan en nuestra familia por generaciones; lo que poco se conocía de ella, era relatado por la familia Higurashi. Se dijo incluso, que la próxima reencarnación de Midoriko sería de mi Clan y casualmente… soy yo.

"Eso ya lo sé" piensa la sacerdotisa ― por favor continúe, lo que yo quiero saber es algo relacionado con el capítulo 6

― ¿"El deseo correcto"? ― lo nombra casi por inercia― Eso quiere decir que sigue existiendo la perla ¿Quién es la amenaza?

―Magatsuhi

―No es una novedad que aquella parte siempre quiera hacer su voluntad, siempre que reencarna la Sacerdotisa este siempre escapa en busca de nuevas víctimas ―observa con detenimiento su taza de té casi vacía ― Solo fueron capaz de controlar el poder de esa parte 3 sacerdotisa: Midoriko, Kikyou y Kagome, la reencarnación de Kikyou… Dime muchacha ¿tienes alguna razón para destruir a aquella creatura sobrenatural?

―Podríamos decir que soy la nueva portadora de la perla de Shikon pero solo necesito saber de qué forma puedo pedir "el deseo correcto".

―Niña no nací ayer, se perfectamente que eres la reencarnación de Kikyou y nuestras almas tienen que fusionarse ―le explica sin tapujos― pero para eso necesitarás algo que encierre parte de mi alma, con eso bastará.

Kagome saca de entre sus bolsillos una perla falsa y se la enseña a la anciana― Si, esto servirá… niña, dame tus manos―ambas personas cerraron los ojos y un resplandor rodeó las manos de ambas reencarnaciones, cuando esta paro de brillar la anciana levanto sus manos para contemplar una perla de azul oscuro a celeste― Listo, solo necesitas purificarte y fusionar las almas, la de Kikyou la tienes por ser su reencarnación y ya tienes parte de la mía. Por favor― pausa la señora ― Libera mi alma para poder estar completa― ruega con lágrimas en los ojos― he esperado por ti décadas con la esperanza de que algún día llegaras y yo pudiera darte esta información, estaba escrito en el destino nuestro encuentro sacerdotisa Kagome…

―Señora Reiko…―le apenaba tremenda situación pero se notaba la aflicción de aquella anciana ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido por culpa de aquella batalla? ¿Cuántas desgracias habrá sufrido para que llegue a estos extremos?

―Falta poco para mi muerte, pero no será así a menos que la perla sea destruida… Soy la última de mi clan y con mi muerte la dinastía se habrá extinguido por completo. No habrá más perla de Shikon.

―Anciana Reiko… su sacrificio no será en vano― hace una reverencia para despedirse y se marcha del apartamento.

Tantas personas involucradas con aquella joya y sin oportunidad de ser feliz, si pensó antes que lo que le pasó era una desgracia y que la única que sufría era ella, pues estaba muy equivocada. Fue demasiado egoísta pensar que ella la única que cargaría con aquella responsabilidad ocultando la existencia hace siglos, si en aquel entonces le hubiera comentado todo esto a Inuyasha no estaría en estos extremos. Simplemente no midió las consecuencias y dejó que más personas se vieran involucradas. Pero ya no era tiempo de lamentos sino de soluciones; si era necesario, se tragaría su orgullo por donde mejor le quepa y uniría fuerzas con su actual "marido".

Tomó el primer taxi que consiguió y en poco tiempo llegó al apartamento de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Por suerte aún conservaba las llaves que Inuyasha le dio cuando se estaba recuperando del coma en el que entró, abrió la puerta despacio y se quitó los zapatos. Todo estaba intacto, como si nunca se hubiera ido de aquel lugar ¿se habrán ido todos? Fue a los cuartos, Sesshomaru no estaba, su habitación siempre estaba cerrada con llave cuando él salía; la habitación de Inuyasha también. Al contrario de las otras habitaciones, la que fue de ella en junio estaba abierta, con cuidado entró para encontrarse con un cansado hanyou durmiendo en su cama.

Se veía tan tierno durmiendo así, se acomodó junto a él y quiso respirar su aroma. Podía sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de él y su respiración arrítmica, era extraño su corazón parecía más al de un anciano con enfermedad coronaria que un hanyou cuya resistencia era característica porque era mayor a la de los humanos. Por un momento se puso a pensar en aquellas palabras que le dijo ese día "deseo que te mueras" nunca lo dijo en serio, estaba tan molesta que descargó toda su ira e impotencia acumulada en 500 años sin tomar en cuenta el cambio que han tenido ellos dos… no importaba lo que sucediera, no le deseaba la muerte… nunca lo haría, si el moría ¡No! no quería imaginarse una vida sin él respirando su mismo aire… sería más vacía que una vida eterna alejada de aquel mitad bestia que la odiaba… Su relación últimamente era entre amor y odio; sinceridad y mentiras; complicidad y secretos… Ya no era algo más que un "te amo" u "quiero compartir mi vida contigo", la confianza entre ellos nunca se rompió a pesar de los años; aun enamorado de Yuki, el confiaba en ella más que su antigua esposa y su amistad nunca cambió; cuando ella despertó confío en que ciegamente en que el la ayudaría a recuperar sus heridas y aun así siempre fueron de fácil conversación.

Ella nunca dudo en que el dejaría de protegerla, por mucho que se negara y el nunca dudaría en que ella dejaría de amarle y de permanecer a su lado en la adversidad, sino ella nunca se hubiera quedado en la época antigua con la perla en sus manos, exponiéndose a ser descubierta en cualquier momento.

Aun lo amaba ¿Para qué engañarse? Primero, hablaría con Hojo y aclararían todo. La relación entre ella y el hanyou era mejor dejarlo de ese tamaño, no ser herida ella y menos él… era lo mejor para los dos.

Besa su frente―Te amo, pero no puedo permanecer a tu lado ―susurra a sus oídos para retirarse de aquel lugar.

Al cerrarse la puerta, el hanyou abre los parpados y esboza una sonrisa ― Yo también Kagome…yo también…

A la mañana siguiente, sus fuerzas se habían renovado su cuerpo tenía más fuerza y podría continuar. Se acercó a Sesshomaru, este le entregó una taza de café y una carpeta.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―El informe de Kouga y Ayame― le informa probando su taza de café― y un aderezo, ya lo leí y créeme. Te será interesante

Entra a su despacho y se sienta para abrir la carpeta que contenía material importante para la investigación. Habían fotos del joven cuando estaba en la secundaria y en la academia militar, lucía muy diferente… Su semblante cuando estaba con Hikari era pura alegría pero en la base parecía un hombre maduro y decidido. Hojea su historial y todo en orden.

"Nombre: Takashi Apellido: Taira, edad: 29 años, Estado civil: Soltero, Fecha de nacimiento: Marzo 8 de 1985, Fecha de reclutamiento: Febrero 29 del 2004…"

― ¡Feh! Basura, parece Santo…

"Historial de buena conducta, líder de escuadrón a los 20 años…" Mucha información (autodefinida por Inuyasha "basura"), busco sus notas eran excelentes, historial delictivo ninguno, ni multas de tránsito, viajes extraños (solo las misiones a donde mandaban a los soldados), su ultimo pasaje comprado fue hasta Tokyo y era de hace una semana cuando este volvió… ¿Será que se estarán equivocando de persona? ¿Qué diablos quería decir Sesshomaru con "aderezo"? Todo lo que encontró era irrelevante. Del cansancio se froto la cara y el cabello de la exasperación, se froto la sien a ver si mejoraba el dolor de cabeza pero nada; al final, prefirió levantarse y servirse una taza de café pero al levantarse la carpeta se resbala y caen todos los papeles al suelo.

― ¡Diablos! ― expresa malhumorado, ahora tendría que recoger todo. Se agacha para tomar primero los papeles que eran los que más fácil se pueden ensuciar y cuya información era más fácil de perder, luego siguió por las fotos…. ¿habían más fotos? Intentó mirarlas con detenimiento haber que conseguía hasta que…. ¡No puede ser!...

Corrió hacia el teléfono celular y marcó a la casa de Jinenji…

―mmmm…. ¿Diga? ― contesta con voz pesada

―Jinenji ¡Soy yo!

― ¡Si Inuyasha, ya sé que eres tú! ¿No podrías llamar a una hora menos inoportuna? Acabo de llegar de guardia ―contesta con fastidio

― Lo siento, pero es un asunto de vida o muerte… dime ¿conseguiste la información?

―Una parte, la otra la tiene Kohaku en sus manos ―el hanyou toma su Tableta y comienza a dirigir con sus dedos los archivos donde tiene almacenado la información ― Te la envió al correo ¿De acuerdo?

―Ok, gracias ¿Algún dato en especial?

―No, creo que solo medalla de honor o algo así. Le salvó la vida a un cadete hace uno años, recibió una herida por arma de fuego pero solo se incrustó en el deltoides. Nada relevante, en cambio el cadete si quedó gravemente herido por unas bombas y quedó con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado.

―Ya me llegó, gracias por el dato Jinenji. Adiós

― ¡Gracias por dejarme dormir Inuyasha!―expresa con sarcasmo para luego colgar

Su celular a veces era molesto, y en ciertas ocasiones prefería mil veces ir personalmente viajando de aldea en aldea recogiendo información valiosa, pero en este preciso momento agradecía a todos los dioses por haber creado a Alexander Graham Bell, Martin Cooper y a las empresas inventoras de los Smartphones que inventaron aquella tecnología capaz de tener acceso rápido al internet por medio de los celulares. Abrió el correo y agrandó la imagen de la pantalla, al principio era la misma información basura "tipo de sangre O-; historia de dengue, varicela, sarampión, viruela, parotiditis, etc." Lo usual, seguido de las operaciones quirúrgicas "extracción de bala en músculo deltoides por lesión con arma de fuego a larga distancia", "ruptura limpia de radio derecho a los 16 años" ¡Qué bien! ¡Más basura! Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas con urgencia… Sino, mucha gente estaría en peligro…

―Anciano Myoga

La pulga salta de mueble en mueble hasta llegar al cuello de Inuyasha ― Dígame amo

―Quiero que extraigas sangre del cuerpo de Takashi y un cabello ―le ordena secamente― También quiero que lo extraigas de este sujeto― le muestra la foto del personaje a Myoga

―Pero amo ¿Esta seguro?

―Sí y no te confundas Myoga, ese material es muy importante― la pulga salió de aquel lugar para cumplir su misión dejando al ojidorado muy preocupado. Si de algo estaba seguro, la investigación la tendría que llevar ahora el mismo en sus manos…

19 de octubre…

Kagome en la mañana hizo lo acostumbrado: abre el negocio, saluda a Nami y a Hikari, arma los ramos y se queda hablando con Inuyasha. Venia más seguida ahora que eran "pareja" aprovechaban para conversar con Takashi y nada, aun no conseguían nada ¿Y si preguntaba sobre su vida en el ejército? Eso podría ser de ayuda.

―Takashi, dime… Hikari me contó que tú le enseñaste a acampar en los bosques. Supongo que eso te ayudo bastante en el ejército ― comenta con curiosidad la azabache, el ojidorado la miró de repente y ambos sonrieron en complicidad, en definitiva sus mentes estaban conectadas…

―Pues sí, aunque a veces no teníamos nada para comer― comienza a relatar― cuando llovía nuestros refugios se mojaban y solo nos protegían los cascos de algunas gotas de lluvia, pero no te protegían de una Neumonía o de una herida infectada. Era crudo… ― cerraba los ojos temblorosos― veía mis camaradas morir descuartizados, heridos por bala, devorados por animales, deshidratados, por quemaduras, por plomazos a corta y larga distancia, desangrados… se sorprenderían las formas en las que puede morir un ser humano en plena guerra…― los ojos de Hikari se llenaban de lágrimas ante su historia, Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron acostumbrados tantos años a esos ambientes, que no necesitan utilizar la imaginación… Lo sabían de primera mano. Ahora son vagos recuerdos ― Solo un amigo pude salvar y este estaba totalmente quemado y cuando lo vi hace poco me llene de alegría de verlo como eran antes. Supongo que debió haber conseguido a los mejores cirujanos del mundo, porque no le quedó ni una sola cicatriz… ― justo cuando Inuyasha iba a preguntarle algo más, el joven divisó su reloj y se alarmó ― ¡Cielos me tengo que ir! Hasta luego Hikari ― le da un corto beso y sale corriendo dejando en stand by aquella pregunta.

Kagome mira de reojo a Inuyasha nerviosa, ya eran las 13:00 y no se iba ― Inuyasha, "querido" ¿no crees que deberías irte a casa?― No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco lo quería cerca y si no se iba se iba a volver loca.

― ¡Feh! ¿Para qué Kagome? Si de todas formas dentro de unas dos horas tendré que buscarte

― ¡Por eso lo digo! ¿No tienes cosas importantes que hacer? ―insinúa la joven para que se fuera de una vez y por todas.

― ¿No me digas que vas a verte con tu amado "Hopo"? ― se burla celoso hasta la medula

― ¡Es Hojo! ―corrige nuevamente― ¡Y no! ¡No me voy a ver con Hojo pedazo de idiota! ¡Te recuerdo aún tenemos cosas por hacer en estas semanas y yo también tengo trabajo que hacer! ― Ese estúpido se estaba aprovechando de la farsa para celarla, pero no se quedaría así.

― ¿Y a ver qué es tan importante?

―No es de tu incumbencia

La toma del brazo con fuerza ― al contrario, todo lo relacionado a ti me concierna… así que ¡escupe!

Si él quería guerra, pues la tendría― ¡Abajo!― las amigas se Kagome se acercaron extrañadas a observar a Inuyasha que se encontraba tirado en el suelo

― ¡Kagome como lo hiciste! ¡Le dijiste abajo y el cayó al suelo! ― dice atónita Nami… ok… esto no era nada bueno, tenía que pensar algo rápido sino la explicación duraría más que su invento.

―Yo no le dije abajo… ―piensa rápido― le dije…. ¡Atajo!

― ¿Atajo?

―Sí, si claro un atajo. Como él me estaba diciendo que dijera lo que estaba pensando, le estoy diciendo que estoy buscando un "nuevo atajo" hacia el templo donde voy cada cierto tiempo ― intenta explicar la excusa más rara e indefendible del mundo ― Inuyasha se cayó por pura coincidencia ¿verdad Cariño? ― el hanyou levanta la mirada y solo emite un quejido, aprobando su antítesis ― ¿Lo ves?

―Me hubieras dicho del "Atajo" antes ¿Para qué necesitas un "Atajo"?― dice el hanyou en clave traduciendo a "¿Para qué demonios me mandas al Suelo Kagome?"

―Los "Atajos" son muy necesarios… sobre todo cuando los pequeños de cerebro no pueden ver ¡más allá de su ombligo!

Ok, esto es la guerra ― Pues la gente de "mente corta" no serían así, existiendo gente ¡orgullosa, testaruda, cínica, caprichosa, desconfiada, malagradecida y malcriada!

― ¿Cómo me llamaste? ― cuestiona furiosa la sacerdotisa

―Malcriada ― deletreo cada palabra para que le grabara muy bien en la memoria― ¿Y qué quiere decir con "más allá del ombligo"?

―Creo que el nombre debería ser "Engreído"

― ¡Malcriada! ¡Niña malcriada!

―Engreído

― Malcriada

―Engreído

― Malcriada

―Engreído

― Malcria….

― ¡Basta! ― Grita una obstinada Hikari. Debía admitir que le daba risa esta situación, pero esto ya era insostenible. Necesitaba hacer algo por los dos y rápido ― ¡Los dos parecen unos niños de Kinder! ―ambos bajan la cara avergonzados ―Ustedes son novios y si se siguen peleando, a este ritmo terminarán más rápido de lo que volvieron… Así que quiero reconciliación ¡Ya!― Sentencia lo último fingiendo molestia.

―Lo….lo….lo…―tenía que tragarse el orgullo, pero si el hanyou lo hacía también ella― lo lamento…― se limita a decir sonrojada hasta las orejas

Inuyasha inhala profundamente para imitar el acto de la joven― Yo igual…

―Bien, ahora bésense

― ¿Qué? ― dijeron al unísono

A Hikari no la engañaba nadie, sabía perfectamente que esos dos no estaban juntos, solo necesitaban un empujoncito ― claro… de lo contrario no sería una "reconciliación"

Los dos se dieron un beso de cachete, pero no era suficiente para Hikari ― ¡Eso no se vale! ¡En la boca!

―Es que… ¡no me cepille los dientes! ― excusa la sacerdotisa

―Y Kagome odia cuando como cosas con ajo, y no tienes idea cuanto ajo tenía el ramen que desayuné― le siguió en las excusas

― ¡No me interesa! Cuando hay amor, hasta el peor aliento huele y sabe a Gloria ―Sentencia victoriosa… ¡Diablos!

No querían besarse, se amaban con locura pero el orgullo era un crudo enemigo. Los dos se acercaron y se dieron un corto y fugaz beso ― ¡Ya! ― dijeron ambos

― ¡No, no y no! ― Por todos los cielos, no existen dos personas más testarudas… son el uno para el otro. Los dos se alejaban y ella necesitaba hacer algo o sino esos lo lamentarían el resto de su vida. Hikari le metió el pie a Kagome… todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta en que momento Inuyasha la salvó de caer al suelo y bueno al poco tiempo estaban besándose con Frenesí.

No querían que parara estas sensaciones, el tiempo se detenía y sus bocas danzaban, la gente caminaba y se perdía mientras sus lenguas jugaban, se aferraban a sus cuerpos para solo gobernar el amor. Un amor que no entiende de impulsos, jugarretas románticas ni de caretas… era espontaneo, Era sincero…

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, ya las dos jóvenes se habían ido. No se atrevía a verse a los ojos ¿Con qué cara después de lo sucedido? En un momento le decía que se muriera y al otro no quería que se marchara… Ya no sabía qué hacer, aquella barrera que creo de protección en un solo roce el ojidorado la derrumbó por completo, se sentía indefensa ante sus caricias y su boca… solo él podría ser el escudo que la pudiera proteger de cualquier mal, su antídoto ante el veneno de la discordia y el orgullo.

Se fueron en el carro sin hablar hasta la casa de Kagome, Inuyasha le abrió la puerta y ella partió antes de que el pudiera decir algo.

―Kagome ― Grita para que la chica se detenga, la azabache quedo detenida en un escalón del templo ― quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió el día de hoy en la floristería ― Kagome permanecía en silencio― sé que te hice mucho daño y que nunca me perdonarás, pero quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase en después del 23 de octubre, siempre estaré para protegerte ― la chica se voltea extrañada ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Esta baja de las escaleras hasta quedar frente a él y plantarle una cachetada.

Su mano le dolía por el golpe que le dio al hanyou― no me interesa que hagas con tu vida, pero te recomiendo que después de que hayamos derrotado a Magatsuhi te alejes de mi vida― el frio atravesaba la piel y podía percibir las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro― No quiero volver a verte en lo que me quede de vida cuando sea mortal nuevamente ― dicho esto la joven corre hasta el templo lloviendo más fuerte, dejando a un mojado hanyou con una marca roja en su mejilla.

Pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, esta situación de perros y gatos a solas no era buena, sin importarle que le vieran de un salto llego a donde se encontraba Kagome ― ¿Y si hacemos una tregua?

Continuará…

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

Aquí hay un comentario que quiero aclarar sobre la anosmia…

La anosmia oculta la esencia característica de cada persona, como la fuyoheki oculta el aura demoniaca característica de cada ser sobrenatural.

Tranquilas que esto es solo un desliz, las cosas no van tan simpleeesss para el señorito Inuyasha. Todavía existen muchos secretos ocultos e incógnitas que les invito a pensar y a descubrir, las pistas están presentes y ya falta poco para descifrar este misterio…

Y si de casualidad se preguntaron si Sesshomaru se va quedar solito, ¡olvídense! Cada oveja con su pareja, el también tendrá alguien a quien amar….

Sin más nada que decir, me despido

Bye


	11. La tregua

XI la tregua

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Ya sabes, una tregua ― intenta explicarse ― estoy harto de esta situación, a este ritmo nos vamos a matar entre nosotros mismo antes que a Magatsuhi

― Dime ¿Qué propones? ―expuso la joven de brazos cruzados ― te escucho

― El plan de espiar a Takashi tiene que seguir y en las mismas condiciones ― aclaró ― ya la cagué y no hay más remedio pero necesitamos volver a ser los mismos de antes Kagome… amigos

―Tú y esta marca me han dejado en claro que no quieres ser mi amigo ― opina la joven bastante aprensiva ― por mi parte no hay problema, pero si no eres capaz de controlar tus endemoniadas hormonas…

― ¿Qué has dicho mocosa? ― dice exaltado

― ¡Cuida tus palabras con lo de mocosa que no eres tan viejo!

―Soy 52 años mayor que tú ¡eso te hace una mocosa! ― le recrimina victorioso, la joven estaba al borde del colapso y se podía observar un tic por su parpado izquierdo de la rabia que la consumía

― ¡Pero bien que te gusta esta mocosa! ¡Tú, viejo verde asqueroso! ― contraataca

― ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¿Es un trato o no? ― pregunta como veredicto final

― ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

― Sobre todo frente a Hikari y Takashi nada de "abajos", cachetadas, insultos o cualquier cosa despectiva que venga de ti…

― ¡Oye! ― interrumpe ofendida

―O de mí y afuera igual, vamos a respetarnos y ser amigos, como antes― culmina su oferta ― ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Pensándolo bien, era una propuesta tentadora… tendrían que atenerse a sus insolencias, pero era lo mejor para los dos ella también lo necesitaba… esto ya era insostenible― Está bien, acepto pero nada de besos ni de cualquier otra muestra de afecto… La joven mira al oidorado y se percata después de unos minutos que estaban empapados por la lluvia ― ¿Y si mejor hablamos en la casa? Vamos a pescar un resfriado.

Corrieron hasta la casa, en el baño ella le prestó una toalla y prepararon Té para entrar en calor. Los dos se sientas en el pasillo y observan la lluvia caer con una cobija cada uno y una taza de té en mano.

El silencio y la lluvia creaban una sinfonía tranquilizadora, se podía apreciar como el agua del cielo llenaba los tubos de bambú, caían para después llenar la fuente con su sustancia. Tenían mucho tiempo que no estaban en paz, habían discutido por tanto tiempo por las mismas tonterías de siempre que ya no recordaban como sentirse a gusto en mutua compañía; de disfrutar de triviales momentos que aunque no eran los mismos de aquellas épocas, el silencio de ambos y la naturaleza que hacía el resto.

― ahora me vas a decir que fue lo que conseguiste de Takashi por Kouga y Ayame…

― ¡Feh! Nada en especial ― le esquiva la mirada ― Es demasiado bueno según yo veo, no puedo creer que ese tipo haya sido alguna vez el Malvado de Naraku.

― ¿En serio? ¿Nada? ― Rayos el condenado de Magatsuhi lo mantenía bien planeado todo ― igual no hay que desanimarse.

― Tengo otro sospechoso ― la muchacha lo mira atónita― la reencarnación de Bankotsu….

― ¿Qué? Pero como… ―la chica no paraba de balbucear por la noticia

― Era el cadete que estaba en el escuadrón de Takashi― le muestra la foto, tapando cuidadosamente con el pulgar la zona que era relevante para él― es el joven de la historia que nos relató, o por al menos esa es mi teoría. Todavía falta porque me confirme Myoga

― Ya entiendo, la investigación se está modificando…

El hanyou se levanta del lugar y estira sus músculos mientras ve que está escampando, lo más sensato sería darle su espacio y no presionarla ― Bueno… ya paró de llover y tengo que continuar con la investigación ¡Nos vemos! ― Y se va saltando de la casa

Kagome solo lo veía ir de acera en acera hasta dar el salto que lo devolvería a su auto. No estaba segura de aquel trato –y a ser sinceros vamos aun no estaba preparada para perdonarle y tal vez no lo estaría nunca- pero ya el tiempo dirá, más importantes que sus sentimientos o las idioteces de Inuyasha era la misión destruir a Magatsuhi. Entra a su habitación y se recuesta cansada en la cama para olvidarse del mundo y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Inuyasha se levanta de su cama, camina hacia el pasillo y sale de su apartamento sin avisarle a Sesshomaru; observa su reloj y eran las 6:00 de la mañana ¡Perfecto! Aún tenía tiempo para hacer sus averiguaciones, entra en su auto y se dirige a toda velocidad al laboratorio donde hacía sus investigaciones personales.

En el semáforo marca el teléfono de Totosai…

― _¿Qué quieres Inuyasha? Son las 6:30 _

―Totosai ¿Está por ahí el anciano Myoga? Me urge hablar con él

― _¡aquí estoy amo inuyasha!_

―Vengan por favor a "adonde ustedes saben" con el encargo que le pedí hace unos días

― _Entendido ―_cuelga

Entra en un edificio gris repleto de ventanas, era el edificio del Tokushu Keibitai o del "equipo especial de seguridad" de la policía Japonesa, cuya función eran los casos de actos de terrorismos, atentados a funcionarios políticos, problemas de seguridad nacional. Entra por el pasillo y baja por las escaleras hasta el sótano hasta quedar frente a una puerta bajo el nombre de "laboratorio" pero este se encontraba clausurado desde el año 1996 y desde entonces no se había arreglado, toma el interruptor roto contra incendios para bajar la palanca del mismo. De repente la puerta se abre hacia arriba.

Era el mismo laboratorio abandonado que se veía desde afuera, sucio, repleto de polvo y telarañas, con los tubos de ensayos negros, pipetas rotas y mecheros bunsen oxidados. Abre una llave de paso de agua para comprobar si aún estaban en funcionamiento. De repente la puerta se vuelve a abrir para encontrarse con ambos monstruos.

El anciano de ojos saltones saca de entre sus bolsillos unos tubos de ensayos y unas bolsas con cabellos ― ¿Para qué quieres estas cosas? Tú no sabes manejarlas ¿o si Inuyasha?

― ¡Feh! No molestes Totosai, esto es por mi cuenta ― se limita a decir ― pueden irse

―Espero que no estés por cometer una de tus tonterías

― ¡No sea irrespetuoso Totosai! El amo Inuyasha ya no comete tantas imprudencias, aunque las que cometió con la Señorita Kagome…

― Que fueron muchas, sin olvidar la estúpida idea de enamorar a su ex esposa cada vez que reencarnara

Inuyasha cada vez se iba enojando por cada comentario hasta que explotó y le dio un buen golpe al anciano y a la pulga la aplasto― ¡Basta par de inútiles! ¿Quién les dijo que podrían estar hablando de mi vida privada?

Ya estaba exasperado pero por al menos se habían ido, lavo los tubos de ensayo, los sistemas de centrifugado seguían funcionando afortunadamente. Con cuidado deposita ambos tubos de ensayo y unos nuevos con los cabellos, todo para extraer el ADN.

Enciende las viejas computadoras del lugar que aun servían para ponerse a trabajar. ¡Diablos! El cambio de teclado molestaba, en aquel tiempo los teclados eran más duros que los de ahora (sin mencionar que ahora casi todo es táctil), solo faltaba esperar por una persona más. Busca el número dentro de su lista de contactos y espera a que conteste la persona tras la línea.

―Hola, necesito que vengas lo más pronto que puedas

A los 20 minutos entra una joven que aparentaba unos 22 o tal vez 23 años, de tez morena, cabellos plateados y mirada rojiza, tenía una bata de laboratorio y vestía de mono quirúrgico ― Hola Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo

―Hola Shiori, necesito tu ayuda

―Supongo, que por el laboratorio abandonado y por el centrifugador no estarás pidiendo cualquier cosa

―Necesito por favor que compares la muestra de ADN de estos sujetos con esto ― le enseña las muestras de ADN extraídas hace unos días por Sesshomaru.

―La última vez que me lo pediste fue por lo del escuadrón 731 ― se quejó ― y ya sabes lo que sucedió después.

―No importa, solo compara y luego me dices

― ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas Inuyasha?― se aventura a preguntar la hanyou

― ¿Se podrá mañana?― la cara de Shiori mostro una total sorpresa ― ok, ok dime ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

La chica lanza un pesado suspiro y con los dedos de las manos hace el cálculo ― tres días bastará, el 23 de octubre si te parece bien

― ¿No pueden ser dos días? ― insiste el ojidorado ― ¡me urge tener los resultados lo más pronto posible! ― agrega golpeando la mesa con fuerza, ya no había más tiempo y tenía que averiguar lo más pronto posible quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

―Pero si es por eso, tu olfato es lo bastante sensible para eso― argumenta la joven de ojos rojos. Si hubiera sido así, ya lo habría hecho pero ¡ese era el detalle! Su olfato le estaba traicionando, por las influencias de la marca y de las fases de la luna estaba perdiendo su capacidad para identificar a las personas ¡De broma podía identificar a Sango, Miroku y Shippo! Y a Kagome si no se colocara ese condenado perfume.

Exasperado e impaciente, grita y se coloca las manos en la cabeza y revolotea sus cabellos ― ¡Shiori! ¡Mañana, lo necesito mañana!

Shiori extrañada ante la desesperación del joven, se sienta en uno de los bancos del laboratorio ― ¿Sucede algo malo?

― No es tu incumbencia

― ¡Que grosero! Está bien, voy hacer hasta lo imposible y lo tendrás mañana en la mañana ― acepta resignada ― ¡pero no quiero que me molestes cada 5 minutos! ¡Porque te juro que para mañana no tendrás ni una sola gota de sangre en todo tu hibrido organismo!

― ¡Feh! ¡Como quieras! ― se despide para desaparecer tras la puerta del laboratorio. Siempre le decía lo mismo cada vez que trabajaban juntos, y siempre accedía. Por eso confiaba ciegamente en la hanyou de los hombres murciélagos.

21 de octubre…

Distraída… esa era la palabra correcta para definir como estaba ese día y el anterior a ese: los ramos quedaron horribles, se le quemo el almuerzo, rompió varios artefactos espirituales, se equivocó de pedido y envió una corona de flores al hospital por un nacimiento y una cesta llena de globos, dulces, peluches con el mensaje de "it´s a Boy" a un funeral… la regañaron a tal punto de tener que ir al hospital y a la capilla velatoria para disculparse por su incompetencia –Sin olvidar la cantidad de insultos que recibió en la tarde por parte de los clientes- después del día de ayer, no paraba de pensar en dos cosas: Magatsuhi y el 23 de octubre… Sabía que en el interior dudaba de la decisión de separarse de Inuyasha pero ya ayer en la mañana vino a llevarla al Hospital para recoger las muestras con Jinenji y con respecto a Magatsuhi había muchas interrogantes y pocas pistas…

"― ¡Oh no! ― Gimió al ver como se hacía añicos el Jarrón que había sacado del depósito de su abuelo para llevarlo a otro lugar, tal vez debió pedir ayuda a Shippo ¡Que torpe era!

― ¡Feh! Qué raro Kagome ¿Tu rompiendo cosas? ― Se burlaba una voz detrás de ella

―No me tientes Inuyasha, que no estoy de humor― espeta bastante molesta, esta se gira y lo ve recargado en un costado del marco de la puerta, se veía muy apuesto con sus jeans desgastados, chaqueta de cuero rojo y franela blanca, bajo sus pies tenis negros, esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona y con su acostumbrada pose despreocupada de brazos cruzados… ella no decía nada, solo se sonrojaba y contemplaba aquel hombre mitad bestia que era su "esposo por error" pero el trance acabo y fue reemplazado por otra cosa que jamás se hubiera imaginado ver en Inuyasha

―Vamos Kagome ― ordena el ojidorado justo al lado de él había una bicicleta.

― ¿Vamos a ir en una bicicleta? ¡Pero si no sabes manejar!

Inuyasha ladea de un lado al otro la cabeza en señal de negativa― al contrario, se te olvida que aprendí a manejar todas las bicicletas inventadas por el hombre…

―No es cierto, nunca me lo dijiste…. Pero ¿Es en serio? ¿Todas? ― pregunta dubitativa

―Si

― ¿La drasiana?

―Si

― ¿El Velocipedo de Thomas MoCall?

― Si

― ¿La bicicleta de pedales de 1860? ¿La de rueda alta? ¿La máquina segura? ¿La de pista? ¿La de montaña?

― ¡Ya! ¡Kagome ya te lo dije, no tengo que repetirlo! ― ya estaba molesto y se exasperaba, hizo un ademán malhumorado señalando la bicicleta ― ¿Vas a subir o no?

¡El troglodita hombre mitad bestia que llamaba a aquel medio de transporte "carroza de acero" hace 500 años! ¡Eso tenía que verlo! ―Está bien ¿pero a dónde vamos? ― dice mientras se coloca delante de Inuyasha.

―Necesitamos hacer dos cosas… la primera ir al hospital y tomar la muestra de sangre con Jinenji ―la joven de desilusiona ante el comentario, pero ese era su deseo y no podía retractarse ahora ― y segundo… investigar sobre la tumba de Onigumo

― ¿Pero esa cueva no es ahora un parque? No lograremos encontrar la tierra de su tumba sin alguien que sepa de tierra de muertos

― Si, pero solo existe una persona en este país que nos puede ayudar, pero vámonos ahora que Jinenji nos espera ― dice lo último para comenzar a pedalear.

Era extraño, bueno extraño, súper extraño aquella escena. Quien diría que viviría para ver a Inuyasha montar una bicicleta, la némesis número uno del hanyou cuando se conocieron y lo peor del caso ¡Estar con él pedaleando por las calles! Era un poco incómoda la posición en la que se encontraba tras su espalda exponiéndose a caer en cualquier momento, pero no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, estar así refugiándose en su espalda como lo hacía de adolescente respirando su aroma a bosque, de repente se vio en el Sengoku persiguiendo a Naraku y el saltando de árbol en árbol y soñando con que algún día la amaría así como ella lo ama. Su mente ahora estaba dividida, una parte le animaba a seguir en aquel Carpe Diem y la otra le insistía en volver a la realidad para no ser lastimada una vez más por Inuyasha, todo era confuso pero poco le importaba la razón… así sea por unos instantes disfrutaría de aquellas sensaciones, mientras Inuyasha no se dé cuenta todo estaría bien.

En el hospital subieron 3 pisos hasta la oficina de Jinenji, ya en la oficina el hanyou de ojos zafiro se acerca a los dos y los recibe con un fuerte abrazo pero Inuyasha se aleja con prisa ― ya, ya mucho amor ahora vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez ― Lo veía y lucía más molesto que de costumbre, con las peleas diarias que llevaban antes de la tregua se le veía de mal humor pero ahora era peor ¿será porque dentro de poco sería luna nueva? Ya no habían muchas amenazas pero ahora…

Jinenji la acomoda en una fría silla y le pide que extienda el brazo, esta obedece mientras siente el roce del algodón mojado en antiséptico para después emitir un pequeño quejido producido por la aguja que traspasaba los tejidos de su delicada piel. No tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo con Inuyasha pero él era tan llorón ¡Desde una salsa picante hasta una pequeña aguja! Tal vez él no es tan valiente e insensible después de todo (aunque ella lo sabía de primera mano).

Kagome observaba al hanyou caminando en dirección a la bicicleta con el brazo flexionado y sin parar de quejarse del dolor, solo ese acto le provocó risa ― A ver ¿no que eras muy resistente Inuyasha? Pero si ese piquete no era peor al de una avispa ― se mofa cruzando los brazos de pie junto al velocípedo

― ¡No molestes Kagome! ¡El condenado de jinenji casi me deja sin brazo! ― gimoteaba el ojidorado cual niño pequeño, Kagome no pudo contenerse más y estalla de la risa ― ¡Claro! ¡Búrlate!

Entre risas suelta una lágrima de alegría y la retira de su parpado inferior― Lo siento pero es que luchabas con contrincantes peores, recibías los agujeros en el pecho, en el estómago ¡fuiste herido por tu propia espada! Y te vas a quejar por una pequeña aguja, lo siento pero no me pidas que no me ría

― ¡Feh! No molestes y vámonos ― ordenó malhumorado, parece ser que todo volvería a ser como antes. No puede esperar de él una muestra de amabilidad, porque no era parte de él; más bien sino fuera tosco, caprichoso y sincero –tal vez demasiado para su gusto- no sería el Inuyasha que conocía y le agradaba que fuera así.

Ya al mediodía llegaron al templo, pero era extraño ¿el no dijo que se encontraría con una persona que sabía de tierra de muertos? Algo estaba tramando y esperaba que no fuera otro intento de reconquista… Si lo hacía ya sabía dónde quedaba el suelo –aunque estaba muy tentada a estamparlo contra un piso de concreto- cuando se detuvieron Inuyasha monto a la azabache en su espalda y a la bicicleta en su hombro para después llegar al portal del templo de un solo salto.

―Inuyasha ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

―Tengo hambre, vamos a comer y nos vamos ― la toma el brazo y, literal: la arrastraba hasta la casa.

Espero encontrar la cocina ordenada para ponerse a buscar algo de comida y cocinarle como esclava al caprichoso de su "marido", pero nunca se imaginó lo que sus ojos contemplaban. La mesa estaba puesta y había más de dos platos, 5 platos ni más ni menos. Levanta la mirada para percatarse de las personas que estaban presentes a parte de ellos dos y era las mismas personas con las que compartió tanto tiempo. No pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa de su labios, en muchas ocasiones sus amigos le preguntaban como era su mundo y aunque veían algunas cosas que les llamaba la atención y les llenaba de inquietudes nunca en su vida podrían imaginarse esta realidad que ahora vivían.

― ¿Cómo fue que…?

― Inuyasha nos pidió esto ― dice de pronto la exterminadora ― cada vez que se veían siempre estabas de mal humor, así que pensamos en ayudarte a subir el ánimo.

―Sango…

― Además que la última vez que estuvimos así fue el día del campamento cuando le interrumpimos Señorita Kagome ― dice el monje buscando el resto de los platillos ― pensamos que este si sería un mejor encuentro y podríamos hablar con mayor naturalidad.

El kitsune se acerca para abrazar por detrás a la azabache ― y también para cerciorarnos que este perro tonto no se sobrepase contigo ― informa muy orgulloso

― ¡¿Desde cuándo he comenzado ser libidinoso, Shippo?! Que yo recuerde muy bien aquí el único capaz de hacer semejante barbarie es Miroku ― comenta lo último malhumorado

―Inuyasha… ¡Abajo! ― La joven se agacha en frente del hanyou medio inconsciente ― por favor hoy no peleemos ¿Si?

― ¡Feh!

Fueron muchas risas y conversaciones amenas aquel almuerzo, pareciera que el tiempo nunca corrió, volvían a su adolescencia e infancia. De verdad Inuyasha tenía razón al hacer esta parada, volver a comer con amigos y compartir con ellos revitaliza el alma, lavaron los platos y se pusieron a descansar.

Mientras los hombres estaban descansando y peleando por los dulces (hay cosas que nunca cambian), Kagome y Sango se quedaron tomando té y charlando en el pasillo.

―Hacía mucho tiempo… que no charlábamos ¿cierto? ― recuerda la castaña ― Kagome

― ¿Si?

― ¿De verdad no serías capaz de perdonar a Inuyasha? Ambas sabemos que lo amas y que se equivocó, pero ¿Tú no te equivocaste también?

― ¿De qué hablas?

― huiste de él, cuando pudieron ser felices… le ocultaste la existencia de la perla, le ocultaste que eras su mujer, y ahora no paras de insultarlo ― comienza a recriminar a la azabache ― a mi forma de ver las cosas, el destino les está otorgando una nueva oportunidad y no la están aprovechando. Solo pelean y se distancian.

― Sango, sabes bien quien comenzó todo esto ― intenta defenderse

―Sí, tú… y aunque es culpa de Inuyasha su comportamiento, también es parte tu responsabilidad por haberle arrojado a los brazos de Yuki en primer lugar.

― No fue mi culpa ser ahora la mujer de Inuyasha ¡Fue su culpa!

―Mentira ¿Tú estabas consiente cuando él se acostó contigo en la boda de la hija Rikichi?

―No pero…

― ¿Él estaba en sus cabales cuando te mordió? No, él estaba tomado al igual que tú. La responsabilidad es de los dos… entonces ¿Qué que perdonar? Es mejor hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

― No lo sé, Sango… tal vez no quiero que me vuelva a lastimar

―Pues tienes que pensar un poco y analizar ¿qué es lo que en verdad anhela tu corazón?

―Sí, tienes razón… Sango

― Dime

― ¿Qué se siente… ser madre? ― lanza de pronto sonrojada

― ¿Es eso?... bueno, no es fácil ― le da un sorbo a su té y continua ― los síntomas del embarazo suelen ser molestos, te sientes diferente, miras diferente, comes y respiras diferente y los dolores de parto pueden ser muy dolorosos, pero todo vale la pena… dime ¿Alguna vez has quedado embarazada de Inuyasha? ― la muchacha de tan solo pensarlo se ponía roja tomate ― ok, tal vez no debí preguntar.

―No… yo… yo solo… pre-preguntaba ― balbuceaba muy nerviosa, lo preguntaba porque tenía varios meses de retraso y aunque no era muy regular siempre estaba pendiente con su periodo y allí fue que llego la gran pregunta en cuestión ¿Y si quedó embarazada aquel día? Pero pasaron 3 meses, es casi imposible saberlo, los exámenes que hiciera de sangre no servirían para diagnosticar y a parte no tenía ningún síntoma o signo de algún bulto en su vientre, solo orinaba mucho pero eso no era un signo muy diferencial. Pero existían casos ¿No? La joven se levanta y observa el reloj ― ¡Cielos! Ya nos tenemos que ir… hasta luego Sango luego hablamos

Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron a salir pero esta vez llegaron a una morgue abandonada, el ojidorador toma su celular y repica al sujeto con quien se encontrarían. De repente una luz roja rodeada de fuego repleta el lugar y alrededor de la persona llega una persona envuelta en serpientes cazadoras de almas..."

Continuará….

Hola chicas ¿cómo están?

No voy a entrar en detalles de quien es la persona tras Magatsuhi pero les invito a adivinar… allí tienen algunas pistas solo falta pensar….

Otra cosa, sé que dije que iban a ser 13 o 14 capítulos pero al parecer me extenderé un poco, vamos a ver qué sucede… no se extrañen si me tardo un poco en publicar, por ahora me ha costado continuar por falta de inspiración…

Bueno me despido y Felices pascuas de resurrección

bye


	12. Secuestro

XII: Secuestro

―Hola Inuyasha, Kagome ― dice una joven de cabellos y ojos rojizos vestida de ropas negras

―Enju… cuanto tiempo… ― dice la joven

―Necesitamos tu ayuda, Enju ― comenta el ojidorado

― Tú dirás, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo mucho trabajo con "ciertas personas", si sabes de lo que hablo ― aclara la pelirroja ― ¿Podrías decirme dónde es que se encontraba la tumba de este bandido?

Kagome se acerca a Enju dubitativa ― bueno… en realidad no es una tumba exactamente, es más bien una cueva

― Ok, veamos una cueva… entonces sería suelo humífero y arcilloso ― Enju se detuvo un momento y continuo ― ¿Tienen algo que le haya pertenecido al log siso?

―No tenemos ― comenta Inuyasha fastidiado

― ¡Espera! ― Kagome saca de entre sus cosas un pañuelo lleno de cabellos ― Estos cabellos los he conservado desde hace tiempo, pertenecieron a muso. Podría servir ― le entrega los cabellos a la joven de barro y al mismo tiempo el hanyou la toma del brazo con fuerza hacia su lado ― ¡Auch! ¿Se puede saber que te sucede?

― ¿Cómo puedes esconder tan valiosa información, Kagome? ― murmura cuidando de que Enju no les escuchara, sabía que fue idea de él llamarla pero ahora que la veía… había algo en ella que no le daba buena espina.

― Solo lo guarde por cualquier emergencia, no es que desconfíe sino que pensé que tal vez ayudaría en algo.

― Bien, creo que ya se donde tenemos que ir, mis serpientes cazadoras les indicará el camino

― ¿No vas a venir con nosotros? ― pregunta la azabache

― No lo veo necesario, lo que si veo prudente es que si la persona que murió reencarnó en otro cuerpo, la tierra les ayudará en el caso de no encontrar algún rastro ― informa lo último para desaparecer en el mismo aro en llamas que la rodeo en un principio"

La joven le enseñó el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la tumba de Onigumo, en el Jardín Dembo-in en Asakusa, tenía lógica. Que mejor lugar para ocultar energías malignas que un templo, igual que el pozo devorador de huesos del templo Higurashi. Recogerlas sería un trabajo únicamente de ella por sus energías purificadoras y analizarlas también, con aquella tierra podrían rastrear a Takashi en caso de que haga algo sospechoso.

Luego de salir de Secret garden decide ir a un centro de estudios especializados en imagen y hacerse un ecograma, si estaba en verdad embarazada el ecograma lo confirmaría. Toma asiento y hace una cita para eco grama abdomino-pélvico, entra en el consultorio y comienza a discutir con el ecógrafo sobre sus síntomas pero al ver en la pantalla la imagen plantada de su útero… no podía creerlo, no sabía si llorar, reír o matar al hombre mitad bestia por cómo le había hecho esto… entonces ¿si era necesario separarse? recordó aquella discusión con Sango y después de sopesarlo bastante llegó a una sola conclusión… Embarazo positivo, Inuyasha ¿el padre? Positivo, ¿separación?…. no lo sabía… ¿Y si se lo decía? Tal vez, era lo mejor, todas las veces que le oculto secretos acababa todo en desastres. Tenía que llamarlo y hablar con él en privado.

En el taxi marca el número de Inuyasha y espera a que conteste…

―_Dime Kagome_

―Inuyasha, estoy en un taxi camino al templo. Me urge hablar contigo

―_Ok, ya voy para allá ― y cuelga _

Antes de llegar ella al templo, el hanyou ya se encontraba frente a ella. Pasó un largo rato sin hablar con él, no sabía por dónde comenzar ¿Y si le decía que no quería al bebé? ¿O si le decía que esperaba que sus hijos fueran con Yuki? Olvida lo último, la misma Hikari se había convertido en la celestina de aquellos dos y también estaba aquella opción… no querría hijos después de lo que sufrió todos estos siglos.

Se encontraban sentados en el pasillo junto a su habitación, Inuyasha lucía bastante preocupado…

Estaba asustada, su corazón iba a más de 130 latidos por minuto, las manos le temblaban y no paraba de sudar, sentía que si no lo decía no podría vivir consigo misma ― Inuyasha yo… ― no terminó de completar su oración porque el timbre se escuchó a lo lejos, esta se levanta y se excusa ― Ya vuelvo

La azabache desliza con cuidado de que no sea algún extraño, pero ni sus ojos ni sus labios estaban preparados para la aquella repentina muestra de afecto por parte del hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos. Hojo la había tomado de la cintura y capturó sus labios con fiereza, no lo negaba besaba bien pero ante tal sorpresa no sabía cómo reaccionar, el olor a alcohol etílico calaba sus fosas nasales provocándole nauseas.

La chica se separa aturdida― este… Hojo… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― pregunta entre los brazos del castaño

El joven le da un corto beso ― Con esto quiero pedirte que seas mi novia ― anuncia de forma osada

― Hojo, tenemos que hablar pero no ahora ― aclara la chica furiosa ― está lloviendo y no estás pensando con claridad― Le entrega un paraguas y hace un ademán en dirección al patio ― por favor te vas y cuando estés sobrio, vienes y hablamos de ese asunto

Desilusionado Hojo se gira en sus talones, pero sin antes tomarle del brazo con fuerza ― ¡Ni pienses que te voy a compartir con ese polisucho de pacotilla! ¡Tú eres mía y de nadie más!

― ¡Basta! ¡Me estas lastimando!― ¿Y ahora? Todo era su culpa por darle falsas esperanzas, su cuerpo se resistía al agarre de Hojo pero su corazón y su mente se confabularon para gritar y clamar por el medio demonio "ayúdame por favor…. ¡Inuyasha!", la besa con más fuerza y cierra del miedo los ojos para no ver lo que sucedería a continuación,.

Espera un movimiento más violento por parte del castaño, pero nunca llegó; al contrario, siente como su brazo es liberado y alguien cae al suelo, abre los ojos para ver de quien se trataba y era Hojo tendido en el suelo tratando de limpiarse los restos de barro y delante del castaño se encontraba Inuyasha, su amado Inuyasha que siempre la protegería de todo mal.

El hanyou con la respiración entre cortada patea a Hojo ― Engendro, seré un polisucho ― lo toma del cuello de la camisa dejándolo colgado del brazo del ojidorado ― ¡Pero se tratar a una mujer! ¡Imbécil! ― Y lo lanza para entrar molesto a la casa

Kagome lo abraza con fuerza ― ¡Gracias! ― Pero estaba raro, normalmente era demasiado resistente "monstruosamente resisten" era la palabra que emplearía al tratarse de él, Se veía desencajado, cansado y débil hasta desmayarse ― ¡Inuyasha! ― corrió en su auxilio y llevarlo a su habitación pero era muy pesado, toma el teléfono y busca en su lista de contactos ― ¡Sesshomaru ven rápido a mi casa! Inuyasha se desmayó

― _¿Otra vez el idiota se desmayó? Voy para allá_

"¿Otra vez? ¿Quiere decir que ya había sucedido antes? "― Por favor date prisa

Era extraño si estaban muy bien hace rato ¿Qué le estará pasando? Algo le está ocultando y tenía que averiguarlo pero ya. Se arrodilla ante el hombre que yacía en el suelo, con sus dedos retira unos cuantos cabellos para despejar su rostro. Estaba pálido, toco sus labios y estaban helados asustada llevó una oreja a su corazón a ver si aún latía pero no tenía pulso…. No puede ser… Inuyasha no puede estar…

A lo lejos se escucha "aun lado" por parte de Sesshomaru y Jinenji, el último había traído un desfibrilador portátil que guardaba en su casa por cualquier emergencia…. Escuchaba "¡Ayudame Kagome!" pero para ella solo eran murmullos, veía todo borroso. Lo único que podía ver era que el amor de su vida estaba perdiendo la vida ante sus propios ojos, siente como una persona la agita sin parar reconfortándola y diciéndole "Inuyasha está vivo, por favor reacciona" pero no le hacía caso, ya nada en este mundo tenía sentido. El sujeto la toma del brazo y la arrastra hasta la habitación.

Se suelta de la mano que la agarraba con fuerza ― ¡Déjame Sesshomaru! Solo quiero llorarlo…. ― se limita a decir con el nudo en la garganta.

―Pues va a ser un desperdicio ya que ese hibrido sigue vivo ― anuncia mientras hace un ademan para señalar el lugar donde estaba acostado el hombre mitad bestia alrededor de más personas ― ¿Lo ves?

― ¡Déjame Jinenji! ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! ― se quejaba el ojidorado agitándose de un lado a otro

―Si fuera así bestia, no habrían usado contigo lo que usan para los muertos ― comenta el hombre lobo ― ¡No pensé que fueras tan débil! Por eso es que dicen "perro que ladra…"

― ¡Cállate Kouga!― grita el hanyou con un puño al aire ― Sino quieres que te mate ahora… ― interrumpe su amenaza para mirar fijamente a la joven que lloraba delante de él ― Kagome… ― la chica no se contuvo y se acercó para abrazarlo, aferra en su pecho y él corresponde su abrazo. Inuyasha lanza una mirada fulminante a los presentes para que se retiren y estos captaron el mensaje, yéndose de la habitación de la chica ― Kagome yo…

―Inuyasha, quiero que me digas la verdad ― lanza de repente, aún tenía el nudo en la garganta y estaba asustada pero necesitaba escucharlo todo ― Sesshomaru dijo que no es la primera vez que te desmayas

― ¡Feh! Exagera, no me pasa nada tan solo estoy…

― ¡No me vengas a decir que estas enfermo de gripe porque no voy a creerte! ― le grita furiosa ― Últimamente estás más cansado de lo acostumbrado y tus latidos ya no son como los de antes… o me dices la verdad o me dices la verdad, no tienes a donde ir ― dice como ultimátum

―No puedo ― dice esquivando la mirada

― ¿No confías en mí?

―No es eso… es solo que…

― No confías en mí, eso es lo que sucede ― afirma la azabache

― ¡Ya te dije que no es eso, Kagome! ¡No te tortures con algo que no es verdad! ― dice mirando fijamente los ojos de la joven que protegía de un secreto muy doloroso

― Pero necesito que…

― ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero que sufras más Kagome! ― interrumpe a la joven ― ya no más, y si es a costa mía prefiero que no lo sepas nunca… solo confía en mí.

―Entonces solo por ahora… déjame permanecer a tu lado ― se recuesta en su pecho y este la abraza para dormir juntos aquella noche.

Abre los parpados para observar el techo, baja la cabeza para comprobar lo que había sucedido el día anterior y era cierto, Kagome se había quedado dormida a su lado y sin persuasiones o engaños… Extrañaba en contacto de su piel con el de ella, sus besos y su cariño. Posiblemente ella suponga que le queda poco tiempo pero prefiere pasar sus últimos días junto a aquella mujer, no importa si son dos días o un mes. Tan solo quiere estar con ella hasta exhalar su último suspiro, no quiere atarla a él no podría ¿Cómo obligarla a permanecer a su lado después del daño causado?

Se imaginaba a la joven de la mano de él caminando de Kimono blanco y él de negro por los pasillos de templo, como bebía el sake en la pagoda, recitando los votos, intercambiando los anillos pero ese sería un futuro tan alejado que era el único lujo que podía permitirse, soñar en un futuro falso y limitarse a vivir una realidad que el destino se empeñó en darles. Volvía a cerrar los ojos e imaginaba la cara enojada de ella mandándole a comer tierra por no querer dejarle salir estando embarazada, riendo después de algún momento de complicidad, llorando después del primer golpe que se dio su primogénito… futuros posibles, pero futuros irreales e inciertos. Sabía que ella lo amaba pero también sabía que ella nunca le perdonaría ¿Y cómo culparla?  
Fue más marioneta que compañera, la manipuló a su antojo cuando apenas despertó pero ella, por ser su naturaleza logró librarse por sí misma de sus grilletes y volar como solo ella sabía hacerlo; ahora era una mujer independiente, la misma valiente, llorona, caprichosa, testaruda, gritona, alegre, comprensiva, cálida, perspicaz y soñadora mujer de la que se había enamorado hace 500 años. Por eso prefería dejarla en libertad…

En la mañana Kagome se levanta algo desilusionada, pensaba que al despertar podría encontrarse con él y besarlo hasta perder el aliento y la razón pero no fue así; en su lugar encontró otra nota igual que la anterior, luego de una noche de lluvia, pero esta vez era diferente.

"_Kagome, vuelvo en la noche. Tuve algo importante que hacer…" _

Aun lado de la nota consiguió algo que nunca pensó que el conservara… el relicario que le obsequió a Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo, lo abre y encuentra las mismas fotos, pero ya desgastadas por el tiempo ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño e insignificante podría dar una luz de felicidad y esperanza al mismo tiempo? Ya no tuvo dudas desde allí. A pesar de su dolor y del desespero, conservó todo este tiempo un objeto que tildó de cursi e inútil para pedir deseos aquel día. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y no podía esperar para volver a verle.

Luego recordó otra vez a Hojo, tenía que terminar con el de una vez por todas. Toma su celular y marca el teléfono de entre su lista de contactos pero al contestar la voz del castaño sonaba extraña, algo misteriosa y lúgubre, quedaron en encontrarse en el parque Denbo ahora al mediodía y tenía que apresurarse, mientras más rápido terminen las cosas mejor además, faltaban 30 minutos para las doce ¿Tanto tiempo estuvo dormida? Debe ser su nueva condición. Se bañó y cambió rápido para ir a su encuentro, tomó el primer taxi y en poco tiempo llegó al Jardín Denbo.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del sótano de la policía… Si Shiori no se apuraba, ardería troya. Se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el piso y las movía de forma arrítmica, sus manos estaban en las mismas condiciones, su ceja desencajaba de su rostro y ni hablar de la vena de su frente que estallaría en cualquier momento. Esa niña había dicho que estarían listos esos resultados ayer y ya es 22 de octubre y ¡aún no están listos! A cada rato le preguntaba desde las 6:30 que llegó al departamento abandonado y siempre le respondía lo mismo "¡Te esperas Inuyasha, me faltan dos horas!" cuando pasaron las 2 horas, le volvió a contestar igual y a la tercera vez que pregunto se vio obligada a crear un campo de protección para que no le molestara, lo hubiera destruido pero entendió la indirecta… ahora son las 13:00 horas…

Su ojos ya se encontraba pesados y cansados, no había dormido bien por la preocupación que le había causado a Kagome, los abría poco y los cerraba más hasta que vio el interior se sus parpados y optó por dormir un rato, ya se resignó pero de pronto una fuerte sacudida lo hizo caer al piso acompañado de un "¡Despierta inútil! ¡Ya terminé!"

―Shiori…. ―se levanta molesto ― ¡Miserable! ¡Esta vez te has tardado demasiado! Te apuesto lo que sea a que ya estaban listos los resultados y solo querías verme sufrir― acusa a la hanyou haciendo un ademan señalándola, la sonrisa maliciosa de la morena confirma sus sospechas.

―No te quejes Inuyasha, era solo una broma ― responde despreocupada ― Además, me costó mucho por lo obsoletos de estos artefactos, pero al final los resultados salieron positivos

― ¿De cuál de los dos?

―Velo tú mismo ― Shiori le entrega el informe al ojidorado.

No puede ser, sus sospechas eran ciertas… Tenía que darse prisa, llegar al templo y evitar a toda costa que Kagome hablara con aquel sujeto…

Jardines estilo zen, bosques frondosos, soledad absoluta, paz interior… buscaba todos los adjetivos posibles para describir aquel lugar y aun así no podría, era extenso tal vez demasiado, si alguna vez estuvo la cueva del bandido Onigumo en aquel recinto ahora no quedaba ni las restos. Solo existía belleza y no energías malignas gracias a los dos templos que rondaban aquella zona. Marcó el teléfono del Hojo pero no contestaba. Cuando se dignó a abrir el auricular este le dijo…

"en el Puente" y colgó de inmediato… que raro, era muy extraño el comportamiento del joven ¿le habrá pasado algo? A lo mejor estaba muy avergonzado por lo sucedido el día de ayer tras su borrachera, ya en el lago intenta diferenciar alguna persona de cabellos castaños y resulta que él era el único a parte de ella en toda la hectárea.

Se acerca la saludarlo ― ¡Hojo! ― gritaba animada, pero Hojo se encontraba en cunclillas dibujando algo en el suelo, preocupada agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura ― Hojo ¿Sucede…?― es interrumpida por la mano del humano que le tapa la boca y es tumbada en el suelo.

―Vaya Kagome, nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpida ― se burla Hojo encima de ella ― De todas las personas existentes en el planeta, tenías que elegir a un hombre mitad bestia y no solo eso, sino que también ¡Elegiste para olvidarlo a tu peor enemigo!

"¿Hojo?" decía para sus adentros

― No creas que eras la única persona que conocía sobre la Anosmia y si ese asqueroso híbrido hubiera olido la sangre de este repulsivo cuerpo humano, desde hace rato que hubieran descubierto la identidad del ladrón del Sengoku― confiesa el hombre frente a Kagome

― ¿Quién eres? ― desafía la joven Sacerdotisa

― ¿No me reconoces? Es natural después de 500 años… Soy magatsuhi ― Los ojos que Kagome no podía acreditar lo que estaban viendo… su amigo de la secundaria, ahora era la creatura que intentaba destruir junto con la perla ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¡Que estúpida! ― Ahora, verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer

― ¡Inuyasha te…!

―Ni creas que ese híbrido te ayudará ― interrumpe mientras la arrastra hasta un mural de piedra, cuyas insignias se parecían al símbolo del nazismo ― en estos momentos Inuyasha está muriendo poco a poco y ni siquiera te estás dando cuenta.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" pensaba la sacerdotisa ― ¡Es mentira!

― ¿No lo sabías? Cuando un Youkai se separa de su compañera o si presencia actos de infidelidad, si están enamorados, su energía vital se va extinguiendo –y dado a que tú tienes en tus manos la perla de Shikon- eso jamás te va a afectar, salvo a que quieras morir― Los ojos de las muchacha se llenaban de lágrimas ante la impotencia ― Imagínate las veces que me besaste y él se desmayaba…

― ¡Y qué demonios le hiciste a Hojo! ― demandaba Kagome haciendo fuerzas del brazo de Magatsuhi

― Podríamos decir que la trágica historia de amor entre la Sacerdotisa Kikyo e Inuyasha se repitió una vez más….

"Eso quiere decir que el joven que nos comentó Takashi…. Era Hojo"

Él era miembro de un clan todavía más antiguo que Takashi y directo del emperador, era empresario y fácil de manipular, se lo consiguió en Kioto ¡En el mismo museo donde ella estaba haciendo averiguaciones! pero ¿No era Bankotsu el quemado? o tal vez fue una suposición de Inuyasha. Y sobre todo podía acercarse a mí sin problemas, todo lo tenía planeado el muy desgraciado… Ahora todo dependía de Inuyasha, con cuidado sacó un pequeño cortaúñas y se lastimo el dedo mientras era llevada por el demonio hacia su escondite, si alguien podría encontrarla y salvarla sería Inuyasha, solo esperaba que no se tardara o algo peor…

Continuará…

¡Hola! ¡Por fin pude terminar este capítulo!

No saben lo que me costó terminarlo, imagino que alguien ya había descubierto quien era Magatsuhi sino, no se preocupen que era parte de mi plan. Ahora la carrera contrarreloj comienza y solo esperemos a que todo resulte bien; con este capítulo todo se nivela ya no tengo nada adelantado y falta poco para el final…

Bye


	13. Kioto

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Disculpen horrible mi demora, lo sé pero les quería regalar un episodio extra antes de continuar la historia. Se sitúa cuando Inuyasha le da esa horrible, denigrante, insensible y espantosa carta a Kagome y ella escapa a Kioto. Esta algo corta pero aquí la tienen

XIII: Kioto

… _Pasajeros con destino a Okinawa por favor, pasar por la puerta 5-F…_ proclamaba las bocinas del aeropuerto, cuya voz provenían de una mujer –aparentemente "joven"-, ella por su parte se hallaba sentada en el terminal de pasajeros, sentada de piernas sin cruzar apretando la chaqueta de su regazo y dentro de ella había un pasaje con rumbo a Kioto. Solo habían pasado unas 2 horas desde su encuentro con Inuyasha y de aquella deplorable carta… Si tan solo el correspondiera sus sentimientos, fue una tonta creerse esas palabras "no serías tú", "te necesito", pero esas sonrisas que el dedicaba cada mediodía en la floristería nunca serían para ella, siempre fue así desde que Yuki llegó a sus vidas: Sonreía cada vez más, sus miradas eran más dulces que las que él le dedicaba a ella, ya no peleaban como antes pero con ella sí, había complicidad, había amor, ella solo fue un experimento, nunca estuvo enamorado de ella en realidad pero ya no se dejaría derrotar por nadie… De ahora en adelante sería ella diferente así se lo dijo a Sesshomaru esa misma mañana….

"― _¿Estás segura que quieres olvidarte de tu esposo? ― preguntaba dubitativo_

― Completamente ― declaraba tras el auricular ― Por eso, necesito ir a Kioto

― _Entiendo, te daré la tarea de ir a Kioto pero ten cuidado Kagome… No intentes enamorarte de otra persona por los momentos ― comienza a advertir el youkai y añade ― por al menos hasta que logres olvidar a Inuyasha._

―No te preocupes Sesshomaru, no lo haré ― le asegura mientras avanza en la fila de la aerolínea― Ahora será diferente, no volveré a enamorarme nunca más… Tu hermano terminó con lo poco que quedaba de mis esperanzas en el amor

―_No lo creo Kagome ― opina Sesshomaru ― Kagura al morir, se fue con el viento pero eso no quiere decir que la dejé de amar… aún siento en la brisa su mano rozar mi rostro y espero el día en que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar…_

―Siento no pensar igual que tú, Sesshomaru ― hace una pausa en el teléfono y avisa para luego colgar ― cuando tenga algo de información, te aseguro que serás el primero en saber y Sesshomaru

―_Dime_

― No le digas a Inuyasha nada de donde estoy o si me estoy comunicando contigo ― se corta la llamada"

… _Pasajeros con destino a Kioto, favor de abordar por la puerta 13-O…_

Bien, nuevo destino, nuevas experiencias… a olvidarse del causante de su inmortalidad y de su corazón. Se levanta de su asiento temerosa de lo que le depararía el porvenir, por un momento vaciló y pensó en la posibilidad de volver a aquella propuesta que le hizo a Inuyasha cuando Kikyo permanecía con vida "¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado" con la tonta esperanza de que el volviera a fijarse en ella, pero luego volvía a imaginarse las palabras "lo siento Kagome pero, Hikari es el amor de mi vida" y con paso firme avanzó hacia la puerta que la llevaría a cruzar por los cielos.

Entró en la aeronave, revisa su ticket y va hacia su asiento asignado en la ventana, junto a un anciano que se había colocado el cinturón, puesto su almohadilla del cuello y antifaz para disponerse a dormir en el acto… Aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía evitar reírse; aquel Señor era muy gracioso ¡Ni siquiera había despegado y ya se había dormido! se acomodó junto al Señor de los sueños y verificó que tenía todas sus cosas. Como solo estaría unos días, decidió tomar un bolso de mano en vez de un pesado equipaje que tendría que recoger luego de salir del avión.

…Queridos pasajeros, le habla su capitán… "Aquí vamos" piensa la joven fastidiada, en verdad podían ser molestos los acostumbrados avisos del capitán antes de despegar: normas de seguridad, puertas de salida de emergencia, uso de mascarillas, los bailes casi coordinados de las azafatas, entre otras cosas; prestó la debida atención a la logística de la aerolínea mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y reclinaba la cabeza para relajarse en su plenitud. Cierra sus ojos y espera el movimiento de la máquina, pasaron unos minutos y ya se había puesto en marcha. A medida que iban pasando los árboles que rodeaban la rampa de aterrizaje, el avión iba aumentando la velocidad, los árboles se perdían por la aceleración hasta no verse nada más que el cielo azul.

Por un momento palideció al descender, pero recobró la compostura cuando las alas restablecieron su punto de equilibrio. Ahora se encontraba segura a miles de Kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar. Solo esperaba a relajarse y llegar lo antes posible.

… _Señores pasajeros, dentro de poco llegaremos a nuestro destino. Les pedimos por favor que se coloquen sus cinturones de seguridad y apaguen cualquier aparato electrónico, hasta aterrizar en el aeropuerto…. _Anunciaba el capitán desde la cabina de pilotaje, no descansó nada por los ronquidos de su "amigable- adulto mayor-compañero de asiento" por lo que se dispuso a leer un pequeño libro sobre flores en el trayecto.

Intenta imaginarse como serán las cosas allá en Kioto ¿estará destrozado y desacomodado? A lo mejor, ¿encontrará algo relevante? ¿Encarcelaran de inmediato al hombre? ¿Habría mucha gente o estaría desolado? Nunca antes había estado a la cabeza de una investigación policiaca, siempre tras investigaciones científicas o escritores famosos, pero jamás en toda su existencia en un robo o asesinato aunque, ¿podría contar con las investigaciones de robos de objetos y asesinatos causados por demonios o espíritus malignos como asunto policiaco? No, eso nunca podría contar. De tan solo pensarlo se ponía nerviosa y con ganas de vomitar- más de las que tenía durante el turbulento asenso del avión hace unos 45 minutos allá en Tokio-

Había salido de tokio a las 16:30 y ya había pasado hora y medio desde que llegó a la ciudad, tomó el primer taxi de línea e indicó el lugar del hotel donde estaría hospedada.

— Salón Haraguchi Tenseian, por favor — indica Kagome al conductor del taxi

Reservó mientras esperaba en el aeropuerto bajo el nombre de "Sasaki Hitomi", la casa era tradicionalista y "relativamente" cerca del aeropuerto, dos pisos y de paredes desgastadas rodeada en toda su periferia por bosques. Se registró y pagó la primera noche.

Entra a la habitación y coloca su equipaje en una esquina mientras en un intento por revisar cada rincón de su pieza: se veía acogedor y tranquilo, luego tomo sus cosas y se cambió para acostarse a dormir; cerraba los ojos y ensayaba como descansar pero era inútil, sus pensamientos se encontraban en los pedazos rotos que había dejado el hanyou en ella en Tokio ¿Acaso no era suficiente para él? ¿Y si solo sintió nostalgia por lo que sucedió y no funcionó? Tal vez nunca supo cómo amar de verdad, nunca recibió amor de verdad a lo largo de su vida y siempre fue repudiado como una escoria. Solo llegaron a amarle en su juventud su madre y Kikyou; 50 años después la anciana Kaede, sus amigos y ella misma; luego llegó Yuki… y todo cambió, lo que Kikyou y ella juntas nunca pudieron hacer, ella lo hizo en dos días…

Cuando le confesó que estaba enamorado de Yuki a la semana de haberse conocido tuvo que llenarse de valor y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, por fortuna sobrevivió a aquellos duros días de tristeza y volvió a empezar; hubo ocasiones en las que sentía que le dolía el corazón pero pensó que era taquicardia pero pudo haber sido ¿No? Al menos tenía su dignidad y el amor de sus amigos y eso, era lo que más importaba después de todo, volvió a soñar con ser útil y servir a los demás. Volvió a ser la misma de antes, aquella Sacerdotisa que ocultaba un profundo secreto tras un injerto de piel en el cuello y unas varillas de incienso que creo la joven mientras buscaba formas de extraer en aquella época los aceites de la Anosmia. Continuó recordando incluso las conversaciones con miles de hombres que llegaron a declarársele pero ella los desecho a todos por obvias razones, incluso sus más íntimos amigos: Julio, Leonardo y Ludwig.

Recordó que ella valía y que ayudó a muchas personas a lo largo de su inmortalidad, que no todo había sido en vano y si Inuyasha no lo veía, en realidad nunca la amo. Solo la utilizó y se daría una oportunidad en el amor ¡Al diablo con Sesshomaru y sus consejos estúpidos! ¡Al carajo todo lo que había conversado con Inuyasha sobre no arrastrar a alguien con la perla! Una vez que encarcelen al ladrón, encontraría una forma de librarse de la perla y una vez que se librara de la joya, se daría una oportunidad de ser feliz. Inuyasha ya no importaba, no interesa si aún le sigue amando, ella quería ser feliz y encontrar su lugar en ese mundo.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba en el Templo de Kioto para investigar y comparar auras, pero la pregunta era ¿cómo poder capturar un aura? Había visto en innumerables ocasiones como liberar espíritus malignos, apaciguar almas –si lo sabía por Inuyasha y el collar-, pactos entre almas, madurar almas, etc. Todo sobre almas pero ¿de auras? Solo algo de ocultar auras demoniacas como el caso de la Fuyoheki, por los momentos dejaría de pensar en cosas muy difíciles y se dedicaría a ver el lugar.

Entró en el Templo pero todo estaba en orden, que extraño ¿Se habrá equivocado de lugar? Se acerca a una miko que limpiaba los alrededores, era una niña de unos 14 o 15 años de ojos grises agua.

— Buenos días — hace una reverencia y la joven la imita

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?

— Jovencita ¿este no es el museo del templo de Kioto donde hubo un robo no hace mucho? — Consultaba, la muchacha extrañada por sus palabras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado al otro de negativa — ¿No? ¿Y no sabe dónde queda? — ¡Desgraciado Inuyasha! En cuanto lo viera, lo descuartizaría empezando por donde más le duele

—Señorita, Ese fue el Museo Nacional de Kioto, que queda del otro lado de la calle— contesta la doncella— desde que sucedió aquel incidente, siguen confundiendo el museo de nuestro templo con el museo de Kioto — Kagome la ve muy concentrada en la conversación — incluso, hoy usted ha sido la persona número 27 en preguntarme si este era el museo donde ocurrió el robo ¡ya casi nadie ha venido a nuestro templo por lo mismo! — lamenta la doncella soltando un pesado suspiro

— Bueno, muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias — se retira del recinto, no antes sin llamar a cierto Youkai-cuñado cuyo hermano era su inepto marido — ¡Sesshomaru! ¡El idiota de Inuyasha se equivocó! ¡Me mandó al museo equivocado!

— _¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?_

— Nada, se salva de que no lo vaya a matar porque el museo donde ocurrió el siniestro era en frente

— _Bueno, entonces no hizo un tan mal trabajo –aunque quien dio las indicaciones de aquí fue Kouga- tanta culpa de Inuyasha no fue "Cuñadita"._

— Ja-Ja no es gracioso Sesshomaru, por cierto ¿no has pensado en seguir con tu vida? Kagura…

— _El que no haya reencarnado, no me ha hecho perder las esperanzas. No voy a renunciar a estar sin ella, Kagome. Adiós_—determina el Youkai tras el auricular y cuelga del tiro.

Al llegar a la acera divisa las calles para cruzarlas y camina con cuidado hasta un edificio imperial estilo occidental de color rojizo. Según lo que le habían enseñado en la escuela, antes había sido utilizado como el museo imperial, por eso la estructura.

En la puerta principal veía mucha gente entrar y salir, en grupo o solos; quiso entrar pero antes saca los cabellos que el hanyou le había entregado unos cabellos la noche anterior pero estos cabellos… eran… extraños, su aura no emanaba ninguna energía maligna. No podían ser del ladrón.

Entró en el lugar con un grupo de turismo, guiado por un gordo chico de unos 18 o 19 – en un intento fallido por conseguir dinero y así, pagar su renta-, cuando pasan por la sección del "Sengoku", se escabuche entre la multitud y entra sin ser vista.

… Las cenizas del Santo Hakushin…. Decían la inscripción del altar donde reposaban aquellos restos, de pronto un sentimiento de nostalgia volvió a reinar su corazón causando más depresión en ella, la vez que casi mueren envenenados a manos de Mukotsu, cuando Inuyasha se enfrenta a Renkotsu y lo creyó muerto por unos segundos quedando como único recuerdo su traje rojo, cuando Kikyo fue lastimada por Naraku e Inuyasha la cree muerta… la conversación que tuvieron luego de ser rescatada por él… pero ¡Basta! Solo se lastimaba más. Ahora solo había que buscar una forma para extraer ese aura… y si… ya tenía una idea.

De entre sus bolsillos saca uno de los "inservibles llaveros" que vendía su abuelo en vida de la perla de Shikon, solo eran unas baratijas pero al ser una joya podían absorber ciertos poderes ¿No?, coloca la gema en frente del lugar donde se encontraban las cenizas y al instante solo se apreciaba como las energías que rodeaban la zona de siniestro eran absorbidas por la perla blanquecina del llavero, otorgándole un color azul oscuro.

Su trabajo ya estaba terminado, así que podría disfrutar unas horas más de aquella ciudad rica en cultura, tal vez ir a una ceremonia de té o algo así y disfrutar del paisaje. Tenía mucho tiempo sin tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones y olvidarse de todo.

Salió del museo y decidió pasear por los jardines y admirar las bellezas de las plantas que adornaban la galería. Olor a montaña, como le encantaba ese aroma, acerca su nariz a las ramas de los pequeños pinos y aspira el embriagante perfume que emanaba las plantas y dejarse llevar por sus emociones. A lo lejos escuchaba un "higurashi" pero pensaba que era una ilusión, ahora no tenía amigos en Japón, solo Hikari y sus amigos del Sengoku por lo que ignoró el llamado.

En la salida la gente pasaba sin pedir permiso y a empujones, apenas pasaba entre la muchedumbre. Cuando ya estaba en el portal, la azabache se tropieza con una persona.

Emite un quejido en el suelo — me dolió… — una mano es tendida para ayudarla a levantarse — gracias Joven…

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — No paraba de disculparse con la chica que había auxiliado hace unos segundos — ¿Kagome?

— ¿Lo conozco? — pregunta algo confundida

— ¡Soy yo! ¡Hojo! — contesta el joven castaño que le abrazaba con efusividad

— ¡Hojo! ¡Qué alegría volverte a ver! — anunciaba Kagome mientras permanecía en el abrazo — Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Las chicas me dijeron que estabas fuera del país.

— Estaba, pero ahora estoy atendiendo unos asuntos de mi clan aquí en Kioto —contesta muy relajado — _Me alegra verte después de mucho tiempo, Kagome…_

—A mí también, pero si quieres podemos salir y conversar ya.

— En estos momentos no puedo Kagome, pero si sigues viviendo en el templo, tal vez podríamos concertar una cita — propone el castaño para luego añadir— claro, si quieres

— ¡Claro! Me encantaría, toma — le entrega una tarjeta de la floristería — allí trabajo, cuando puedas ve y almorzamos para ponernos al corriente

— De acuerdo, nos vemos Higurashi — se va alejándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta podría ser la oportunidad que estaba buscando, tantos desplantes que le había dado al pobre de Hojo. Ahora el destino los reunía para crear una nueva historia.

Pasó la tarde contemplando la naturaleza del templo frente al museo y meditando sobre toda su inmortalidad. Ya no volvería a pedir migajas y se daría su lugar; se volvería a enamorar pero esta vez de un hombre que si valga la pena, que sea sincero y no ande buscando cosas que no se le han perdido; que no sea indeciso ni posesivo, que sea capaz de confiar en ella y que por sobre todas las cosas corresponda sus sentimientos… Y ese hombre sería Hojo.

Ya en su alcoba vuelve a marcar a Sesshomaru y este notaba un tanto extraño.

– _¿Ya está todo listo? – pregunta el Youkai_

– Si, ya mañana estaré en casa

– _Entiendo, entonces mañana me darás los reportes. Lo necesitamos lo antes posible – informaba Sesshomaru un tanto tenso_

– Sesshomaru ¿Sucede algo?

– _Nada, solo que tu "marido" me tiene harto _

— Ahora ¿qué hizo el idiota?

— _Ahora su humor va de mal en peor, desde que te fuiste_

Kagome se sonroja ante el comentario – Que tonterías dices Sesshomaru, por mí que se lo coma una serpiente marina si quiere.

— _Si claro, repítelo hasta que te lo creas "cuñada" _

— ¡Que no me llames así! Hasta mañana — y cuelga para acostarse a dormir pronto

El aeropuerto estaba muy concurrido aquella mañana, pero ya su misión estaba cumplida. No hizo mucho pero al menos con aquella perla podría llamar al guardián de las almas e identificar al causante de todo esto.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la llamaba desde lejos, esta se voltea y esboza una sonrisa — Hola Hojo ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me voy ahora a Tokio en el avión de las 10:00 ¿y tú?

— Yo igual — responde con una sonrisa — ¿Cuál es tu número de asiento? —el castaño le muestra el numero — bueno parece que seremos compañeros de asiento.

— Al parecer, creo que el destino nos quiere juntos ¿no crees Higurashi? — Opina Hojo tomando de la mano de la sacerdotisa, provocando un leve bochorno en sus mejillas — Vamos

Los jóvenes caminaban juntos de la mano como si fueran un par de adolescentes, vagaban por diferentes rumbos y ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad. Ya era tiempo de rehacer su vida y olvidar el pasado….

Continuará…


	14. otra trágica historia de amor 1ra parte

XIV: otra trágica canción de amor

Sus sospechas se confirmaron sobre el pelele – no tan pelele- de Hojo, siempre le dio mala espina. Todos sus detalles cursis y bobos; las veces que hablaba con la chica- muy extraña y propia- y sin olvidar la vez que llegó borracho hasta la sangre.

Llegó al templo en poco tiempo, esperaba encontrarla dormida en la habitación y despertarla para hablar con ella y aclarar toda su situación amorosa, con la tonta esperanza que lo perdonara (y también para hablar de Hojo pero ese no era el punto). Por eso dejó el relicario… quería demostrarle que nunca se olvidó de ella por mucho tiempo que había pasado.

Cuando murió Yuki, solo quería refugiarse en ella pero sería demasiada canallada pedirle que permaneciera a su lado, después de las crueles palabras que le dijo aquella noche; cada vez que moría alguna de sus reencarnaciones la soledad lo confinaba siempre a lo mismo: pensar en la azabache que siempre permaneció a su lado por muy difícil que estuvieron las cosas en la época de las guerras civiles, pensar en cómo había metido la pata hasta el fondo y en desear que ella estuviera a su lado… Lo sabía, era muy egoísta y caprichoso a la vez, la culpaba por una situación natural y anhelaba refugiarse en su pecho cual niño pequeño, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero ahora era diferente, todo lo que sucedió con Yuki fue una vana ilusión provocado por el mismo no sentirse digno del amor de la "joven del futuro", y al conocer a una muchacha en las mismas condiciones que él se dejó llevar por sus estúpidos impulsos.

Pero no estaba, esto le inundó de preocupación ¿Dónde estará? Buscó por cada rincón de la casa y no se encontraba, incluso a la tumba de su familia.

Llamó a Shippo, a Souten, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, a la floristería, incluso al sarnoso de Kouga y sin rastro de ella ¡Estúpido Perfume! ¡Estúpido sentido del olfato! ¡Estúpida luna nueva! ¿Y si estaba con Hojo? Entonces estaba en peligro...

Mientras pensaba en encontrar una forma de rescatarla el teléfono comenzó a sonar estruendosamente…

— Nami ¿Qué sucede?

— _¡Inuyasha, ven rápido! ¡Es la floristería!_

El ojidorado tranco de prisa y de un salto bajo hasta el auto para partir a Secret Garden. El establecimiento estaba destrozado: flores regadas por todas partes, floreros de cristal hecho trizas, agua por todas partes hasta restos de sangre.

El hanyou toma entre sus dedos una flor de campanilla con mucha nostalgia e impotencia al mismo tiempo — ¿Quién hizo esto, Nami?

La joven de cabellos oscuros sollozaba y castañeaba del miedo — ¡Eran un hombre y una mujer! ¿Recuerdas al joven Hojo que cortejaba a Kagome? —Inuyasha asiente— él estaba con una chica de cabellos rojizos vestida de negro, pelearon Takashi y Hojo mientras Hikari y yo nos escondíamos pero... —Nami calla un momento con el nudo en la garganta— ¡Hojo había dejado inconsciente a Hikari y a Takashi y se los llevaron! — culmina su confesión repleta en lágrimas

Inuyasha trataba de consolarla pero era inútil — Dime Nami, ¿hacia qué dirección huyeron? — Pregunta el ojidorado, la joven señala en dirección al norte — Gracias

Una mujer pelirroja vestida de negro, sin duda era Enju ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ella! Condujo hasta la funeraria abandonada clamando el nombre de Enju a todo pulmón, pero la bastarda no contestaba ¡Era una malagradecida! ¡Después de lo que hicieron por ella!

Acto seguido Inuyasha marca a Sesshomaru — Secuestraron a Kagome y, al parecer a Hikari y a Takashi también.

— _¿Y Nami?_

— Nami está bien, pero ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

— _Tengan cuidado y busca a Nami, Kohaku hace poco rescató a la reencarnación de Kanna_

— ¿A qué te refieres? Nami no está emparentada a nada de esto

— _Ella es la reencarnación de Kagura — Afirma el Youkai tras el auricular_

— ¡Imposible! Yo he visto siempre a Nami y no se parecen

— _La conocí hace poco y su olor es indiscutible, es la reencarnación de Kagura. O la buscas o yo mismo voy y te descuartizo _— amenaza con frialdad en sus palabras

—Ahora mismo voy, reúne a los demás. Esto ya comenzó

Inuyasha volvió por Nami y ahora que la veía le era bastante familiar, sus ojos no eran rojos pero sus cabellos oscuros con reflejos borgoña y sus facciones fuertes le causaban conocidas. Sin duda era la reencarnación de Kagura pero ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? A lo mejor fue por la situación amorosa que llevaba que no le hizo darse cuenta.

En el camino preguntaba la joven sin parar y él se limitaba a escucharla, tan solo contestaba "por ahora no es conveniente", ya en el templo se les unió a la reunión también Shiori y Jaken (que después de alejarse de su amo, decidió vivir en el anonimato como un ermitaño en un templo budista abandonado).

— Kagome fue secuestrada por Magatsuhi, es Hojo — anuncia el hanyou delante de todos causando mucho barullo entre las personas

"¿cómo es posible?..."

"De seguro conocía la misma planta que Kagome…"

"Por eso Kagome se le dificultaba purificar la perla…"

"¿dónde la buscaremos?…"

EL ruido de las voces estruendosas y desordenadas, intentando ser escuchadas sin ningún tipo de cortesía entre ellos provocó un mayor enfado en el Hanyou — ¡Basta! — gruñe para silenciar a la muchedumbre, ¿qué nadie conocía "las normas del buen hablante y del buen oyente"?, después se calmó para continuar — Ahora lo importante es encontrar a Kagome y los demás

— ¿Quiénes son los "demás", bestia? — pregunta Kouga

—Takashi y Hikari

— ¿La reencarnaci-? — una mano intercepta los labios del hombre lobo

— ¿Qué reencarnación? ¿De qué están hablando, Inuyasha? ¡Qué está sucediendo aquí! — no paraba de preguntar la joven confundida e histérica

—Sesshomaru…. — masculla entre dientes Inuyasha a punto de perder los estribos — me gustaría que intervinieras un poco —El Inugami se levanta y se lleva a la muchacha al patio trasero para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Shippo — El kitsune se levanta — ¿Tienes el pedazo de tierra que Kagome te dio?

Shippo saca de su bolsillo una bolsa de color vino tinto— aquí esta y su resplandor es matiza pero es latente — abre la bolsa y coloca en la mano de Kohaku, Miroku, Kouga y Jinenji — tengan, esto nos servirá para rastrear a Takashi, es tierra de la tumba de Onigumo.

—Muy bien, ahora nos vamos a dividir: Jinenji, Shiori y Souten serán un grupo; Kouga, Ayame y Toutosai serán otro

— Oye bestia ¿Por qué a mí me toca con el viejo meque….— interrumpido por un gemido por parte del Ookami después de ser quemado por el viejo herrero — ¡Trefe!

— ¡Qué chiquillo más irrespetuoso!

— Como dije antes: Kouga, Ayame y el anciano Toutosai; Kohaku irá con Jaken y, por último. Sango, Miroku, shippo y yo iremos juntos — anuncia lo último para terminar por añadir — Sesshomaru se quedará con Rin, las gemelas, Komori, Nami y Tsuki

— ¿Quién? —pregunta extrañado Jinenji

— La reencarnación de Kanna —comunica el hermano menor de la exterminadora

— Ahora sí, vámonos — Ordena Inuyasha

Todos desaparecieron con rapidez del recinto sagrado. Inuyasha decidió comenzar su búsqueda en la habitación de la joven sacerdotisa- si quiso salir hacia algún lugar, debió haber dejado alguna pista allí -. Registró todo cuanto encontró: gavetas, sabanas, debajo de la cama, lo que sea serviría para encontrarla.

Si tan solo…. Si tan solo hubiera dejado de utilizar ese perfume, ya la hubiera encontrado en menos de un minuto. De la impotencia lanza un juramento al cielo y golpea la mesa del escritorio dejando caer varios sobres, comienza a recogerlos y entre ellos encuentra un sobre abierto con unas imágenes oscuras ¿un ecograma? Revisa el informe y lo lee cuidadosamente…. No puede ser ¡eso era lo que quería hablarle aquella noche! Estaba embarazada, ahora tiene que encontrarla más que nunca. Su familia y su felicidad estaban en riesgo.

A los pocos resuena en el lugar el repique que emanaba de su celular…

— Kouga ¿La encontraste? — pregunta desesperado, rogándole a todos los dioses que la encotraran

— No, pero las cenizas del bandido irradiaban un brillo en el Jardín Denbo. Allí debe estar Takashi, Hikari y…

— Kagome… — completa Inuyasha — ya vamos para allá

Le estorbaba al auto para esta ocasión, se lo prestó a los muchachos y por su parte quiso saltar porque era más rápido que cualquier chatarra hecha por humanos. En el jardín la tierra comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad, hasta llegar a al puente…

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Aquí deberían de estar! — balbuceaba impaciente en ojidorado

— Inuyasha, deberías ser más paciente — sugiere el monje — todos estamos preocupados por la Señorita Kagome, no solo tú

— No molestes, Miroku — dice Inuyasha — Tú también estarías así si tu mujer y tus hijos estuvieran en peligro

— Quieres decir que ya te lo dijo — confirma Sango

— ¿Tu lo sabías?

— Lo sospechaba, por la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días pero ella no me dijo nada

— ¡Rayos! — no paraba de lanzar juramentos y cualquier otra clase de blasfemias, lanzando puñetazos contra el suelo de piedra.

Por un momento un olor se le hizo familiar, se levanta y eleva la cabeza para diferenciarlo de los demás vuelve al suelo y comienza a rastrearlo. Estaba en el aire y en la tierra, nunca podría olvidarse de su aroma… ¡Era Kagome! Había dejado un rastro con su sangre, era pequeña pero funcionaba y era en dirección al norte, corrió cuanto pudo hasta que el rastro llegó a un monumento de piedra con la figura que simbolizaba el nazismo.

— ¡Espéranos, Inuyasha! — rogaba Sango corriendo junto a su marido

— ¡Encontré un rastro de Kagome! — Los muchachos corrieron a su encuentro, el hanyou toca el monumento en un intento por descubrir una puerta o algún pasadizo — es aquí donde desapareció el rastro.

El monje arranca de su llavero un dije con la forma de su báculo, este toma su forma natural y con él intenta percibir alguna energía emergente de la piedra — este es un portal al mundo espiritual — Declara miroku y luego añade — igual que el goshimboku

— ¿Podrás abrir el portal, Miroku? — pregunta Shippo

— Por supuesto — responde con total seguridad, de entre sus cosas saca un pergamino con extraños Kanjis — ¡Háganse a un lado! — la dura superficie de la piedra en instantes se vuelve blanda y liquida para poder ser atravesada con facilidad

Del otro lado de aquel mundo se encontraba la razón de su miserable existencia: su mujer, a la que nunca debió dejar, la misma que le aguantó hasta la última estupidez, aquella que con sus descuidos provocó que se volviera insegura a su lado, la que compartió el sentimiento de impotencia y nostalgia frente a las épocas cambiantes del mundo humano, la misma que le daría la familia que nunca pudo tener. La batalla comenzaría ahora…. Ahora todo sería diferente…

¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recuerda era ser obligada a abrir el portal espiritual, seguido de un tremendo golpe por parte de Enju; ahora sentía un sabor amargo en la boca, su cuerpo todo agarrotado y le costaba ver, todo estaba borroso. Poco a poco su visión se hizo más nítida y su fuerza volvía para hacer opresión contra los nudos que habían creado unas cuerdas de mecatillo que lastimaban sus muñecas, ya había estado en aquel lugar, era… la montaña de la bruja Urasue, donde habían revivido a Kikyou hace más de 500 años.

Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba: El tanque donde se encontraba de había sido sumergida en un brebaje con hierbas de aroma poco apreciable pero, en lugar de estar la bruja vertiendo el líquido estaba Enju haciendo ese trabajo y, dentro del tanque, estaba Takashi atado pero desmayado. Eso quería decir que Naraku fue hecho con barro y huesos, igual que Kikyou.

— Veo que has despertado — dice el hombre frente a ella, este se pone en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa torcida y repulsiva — Dime ¿Qué se siente volver al lugar donde tu sufrimiento comenzó? Cuando tu "amado Inuyasha" volvió a ver a su "querida Kikyou".

— Miserable… ¿Qué le hiciste a Hojo? — gritaba Kagome con rabia

— Ya me que insistes, te lo diré… luego de que volviste a la época antigua -o podríamos decir está época si lo prefieres-, Hojo se hizo a la idea que nunca te fijarías en él y forjó una nueva ruta: volvió a salir con chicas, estudio en la universidad Medicina y después se enlistó en el ejército junto a la reencarnación de bankotsu y paró a la brigada de Takashi. Se hicieron amigos y pelearon en muchas emboscadas, en una de ellas una bomba se activó dejándolos gravemente heridos a todos, Takashi lo rescató pero tenía muchas quemaduras — el espíritu se para — Antes de perder la conciencia lo único que deseaba este joven era volverte a ver… por eso me aproveche de la situación y poseí su estúpida y despreciable alma; le di cuerpo para moverse, dando como resultado el cuerpo de Magatsuhi, después planeé todo esto para revivir a Naraku y al tenerte aquí, todo será más fácil.

— ¡eres un desgraciado! Inuyasha vendrá por mí y no podrás hacer nada

— Eso si logra sobrevivir — se acerca y la toma con violencia del mentón para besar sus labios, pero antes de rozarlos si quiera, Kagome se levanta y patea en sus partes nobles a Magatsuhi, este se encoge del dolor dándole la oportunidad para escapar pero este la toma del brazo— ¡Perra! — la lanza hacia el suelo — Dime ¿Qué sucedería si la mujer que más ama Inuyasha, de pronto le hace lo mismo que Kikyou hace 500 años? — Poco a poco las ropas del hombres se volvían blancas y rojas como las de las sacerdotisas sus cabellos oscuros y su rostro idéntico al de ella ¡era como mirarse en un espejo!

El demonio disfrazado convierte sus manos femeninas en garras y con ella atraviesa su delicada piel en un costado, ocasionando que Kagome gimiera del dolor, la chica se retorcía por hemorragia de su costado — ¡la perla de Shikon! — clamaba asustada, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer — ¡No te atrevas! — rogaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— No te preocupes… no sufrirá mucho cuando muera — vuelve a tomar su mentón — tan solo… te odiará, la perla se volverá oscura y yo regresaré con más fuerza — y se retira del lugar mientras a los lejos se escuchaban cualquier clase de blasfemias contra aquel hombre, o si se podría decir hombre disfrazado.

Inuyasha sufrió mucho toda su vida: la muerte de su madre, el desprecio por ambas razas, la persecución y, cuando por fin conoce a Kikyou, creyó que podría confiar en alguien y ser amado, pero por culpa de Onigumo y su ambición por tener a la sacerdotisa, se creó Naraku y con él la desgracia cayó sobre la pareja, amándose y odiándose hasta la muerte. Vivió en carne propia el odio que sentía Inuyasha por Kikyou y las ganas de asesinar al Hanyou por parte de la sacerdotisa; también observó el amor que se guardaban en el interior…. Todo por celos… y si… ¿sería ese el deseo de Hojo? ¿Qué estén juntos? Si Magatsuhi se apoderó de Houjo por ella, esa era la respuesta. Hacer que el lado humano de aquella creatura despierte.

Solo rogaba que Inuyasha se diera cuenta y confiara en ella, así como ella confía en él…. poco a poco sus fuerzas se debilitaban y su campo visual regreso a ser borroso, todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente fue el nombre de su amado Inuyasha, rogándole que no se rindiera... que confiara... que llegara...

"— ¿Cómo llegaremos a ellos? — pregunta Shippo cruzado de brazos

— Si es lo que estoy pensando, es probable que estén en la montaña de Urasue. Lo mejor será no separarnos —sugiere Inuyasha — ahora concéntrense y pensemos hacia donde está Kagome"

De eso habían pasado unas 5 horas, tuvieron una emboscada y ahora estaba totalmente aislado, sin posibilidad de comunicarse con sus amigos; se encontraba saltando de roca en roca para llegar a la montaña, con la esperanza de encontrar a su familia sana y salva. La noche llegó y alcanzó la cima pero parecía deshabitada, decidió caminar hacia un bosque cerca e inspeccionar pero no había nada.

¡Demonios! si tan solo encontrara otro rastro de Kagome, era demasiado frustrante. No debió dejarla sola y ya no queda más tiempo. De la nada aparecieron más sarcófagos con soldados de barro dispuestos a atacar al hanyou.

—¡Dejen de estorbar!— reclamaba Inuyasha en posición para ir contra sus presas.

Fue fácil al principio con los primeros tres soldados pero, por cada soldado que destruía, 3 más llegaban; sin embargo, esto no lo detuvo. Desenvainó a Tessaiga y con ella destruida a las vasijas pero de nada servía, solo se multiplicaban. Con su viento cortante destruyó más de esos adefesios, acabó con medio bosque espiritual y sin olvidar parte de la montaña, ya su cuerpo se encontraba al limite pero tenía que continuar, Kagome esperaba por él. Se confió unos segundos y los guerreros aprovecharon eso para posarse encima suyo. Uno a uno lo rodeaban hasta asfixiarlo pero eso no le detenía porque se libraba al instante.

Kagome le reclamó muchas veces, desde que se volvieron a ver, que vivió muy bien sin su compañía durante 500 años pero, ahora más que nunca se convence que no fue así. Si el sufrió por la soledad, sin duda también ella... Millones debieron ser las veces que llegaba a una casa distinta y se refugiaba para llorar, a lo mejor le tocaron muchos días sin comer ni dormir por no tener hospedaje o una manutención digna. Para él fue un poco más sencillo, por ser hombre, pero ella (a menos que te casaras con alguien de buena posición, fueras una criada, institutriz, hija de un hombre importante, cortesana o protegida de alguien con buena posición) podía gozar de una vida medio digna o del tipo a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. A lo mejor fue humillada por muchas personas y tirada a la calle como un perro.

Tal vez ella sufrió mucho más que él, quería que supiera que no puede vivir sin ella, que la ama y que se moría por compartir la inmortalidad a su lado, junto a sus pequeños. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un resplandor llegó solo para destruir cada uno de las criaturas y ser purificadas. Se gira sobre sus talones y la alegría inunda su pecho, hasta que otra flecha disparada por la joven roza su traje.

—¿Kagome?

— Menos mal que te encontré, híbrido — contesta Kagome con cinismo — Así podré destruirte con más comodidad

—¿Qué demonios?

Inuyasha estaba apunto de acercarse par preguntarle que sucedía— ¡No te muevas, híbrido de mierda! — ordena la sacerdotisa, tensando otra de sus flechas — ¡Estas muy equivocado si crees que todo esto fue por Magatsuhi! Voy a vengarme por todo lo sucedido desde hace 500 años ¿crees que no se lo que te sucede si me alejo de ti un segundo o si te engaño "querido"? — ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Kagome le estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿Acaso no vio el relicario? — Vas a morir mañana y yo recuperaré mi mortalidad, recuperaré la perla de Shikon y seré libre una vez más...

Continuará...

¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! No tengo perdón, ni corazón, ni hígado ni riñón por el atraso

pero me ha costado un poco, aun así aquí les tengo un capitulo medio corto pero conciso, ya habrá más ya falta poco para terminar. Tengan un poco de paciencia y no se coman las uñas XD.

Bye!


End file.
